RWBY: Book of memories
by Fasak
Summary: The're different reasons why people assist to Beacon, some of them for glory and fame, others for honor and redemption, others for survive and because they don't really have a place to go and others...for more darker reasons... [Warning: English isn't the first language of this autor, beware of grammar mistakes] (Rated M for blood, dark themes and future sexual situations)
1. Chapter 1

****The haunting specters…**  
><strong>

_"__And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four saying, "Come and see". And I saw white"_

****Drive the smiling lambs to **the red bull...  
><strong>

_"__And when he had opened the second seal, I heard "Come and see". And there was red: and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace and sense"_

**Making them wait until the black raven arrives...  
><strong>

_"__And when he had opened the third seal, I heard third say, "Come and see". And I beheld and saw yellow, and then the midst arises"_

**And will sing the final lullaby at them...  
><strong>

_"__And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard a voice "Come and see". And I looked, and behold black: and then darkness covered us._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bounded by woe and destiny…**

_Give my beloved; and when he shall die. Take him and cut him in little stars. Come, gentle night. Come. Loving. Black-browed._

**Pierces the innocence forever lost…**

_The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it._

**Extinguish the embers of hope… **

_The difference of between treason and loyalty is only matter of dates and whom. _


	3. First clashes

"**Nkri Quetzal**, get down here, **now,** the toast is going to begin!" a woman, with long purple hair and golden eyes called to the 6 year old boy with a pout, the boy was climbing one of the many tree that were in the courtyard. From above he scanned the place with his dark purple eyes. Music echoed in the enormous garden and servants were serving food to the guests, who in their majority were from his family. Looking at the face of her mother he started to descend.

The Quetzal family was one of the two head families of Raven Delovments. A company shared with the Geier family. It was created after the war by the former mentioned families in order to become the major producers and exporters of dust in Remnant. Basically a company based in duumvirate.

The boy, who was now in land, was being scolded by his mother for not behaving himself. The boy was wearing a tux and had his jet-black hair combed backwards, the low part of his long hair was in a pony tail starting near his jawline. Even though he was wearing a tux he refused to leave his hoodie-stole that it broke in 4 when it passed his shoulders, 2 in his back and 2 in his front. His progenitors allowed him to bring it to the feast only if promised to be good.

The promise lasted 6 minutes.

He was now -literally- being dragged to the table of his family. Before reaching his seat he looked directly at her mother and asked the unthinkable. "Mom, can I go to the bathroom?" she looked at him incredulous. Her mouth half open sideways and one eyebrow up.

He went on "I mean-my hands are dirty" he shows her his hands to ensure his point "You want me to eat with my hands dirty? It's going to give us bad impression plus you know how I eat…" he said to her mother, pressing her buttons. The vein in her wrinkles starting to grow.

Even if she didn't want to acknowledge, he was saying the truth. The toast was going to begin soon and her presence was necessary. She sighed rubbing with 2 fingers in her eyebrows. "If you're not in the table in less than 5 minutes or if you lost the toast, I'm going to seriously start considering do unlawful things to you, _understand_?" she said without look at him.

"It's that the way a beloved mother should address to his only son?" he said in sneer, earning a glare from her. He went to the bathroom but instead of going to the sink how he had said he headed to the airway and began to removed the safes. With more strenght he lifted the lid revealing in the insides of the compartment a backpack that one of his friends helped him to smuggle.

Because time ago he took the decision of leave his home.

* * *

><p>He woke up.<p>

He blinked a few times trying to remember where he was. He looked around him hoping to find a hint. He was on an airship; he remembered then, he barely managed to get in time. _"I shouldn't have stayed up so late"_ He though, he yawned and rubbed his eyes; a custom he had taken from his mother-

_Family_

_-_He proceeded to analyze his surroundings. He was sitting in the top corner of one of the long seats, in the viewing gallery.

People were all over the place, talking to each other, looking over the window, or even reading books. They all seemed to be with someone be it family-

_Family_

-friends, partners or even lovers. But they were all heading to the same place.

Beacon Academy. The facility for training teams or/and individuals to fight and slay the various monsters and dangers that plague Remnant.

His long hair was no more. He cut the ponytail the night he escaped. Now he just had spiky tousled hair that passed a little below his ears. He was wearing his mark trade hoodie-stole. But this time being older he didn't dragged in the floor. He also wore a long black coat that didn't pass his elbows and didn't bother to button; under the coat he wore a blue midnight long-sleeved shirt. He had two long fingerless gloves; with the exception of the right hand, more accurately the thumb, index and middle finger were exposed.

And even under that he wore a sleeveless lycra upper suit that managed to cover the low part of his face; that with his hood-scarf hid completely his face and when he didn't want to cover the lower part of his face it looked like he had a scarf. His jeans were of the same color of his long-sleeved shirt and wore black and dark blue tactical boots. As for armor he had arm armor in his left side, an elbow pad in his right side and finally shin guards. His hoodie-stole had his personal symbol in both sides of his hoodie.

Among the crowd two people stood out, more specifically, girls, an attractive blonde girl and other younger girl that didn't managed to see. Piqued his curiosity he focused in the two girls to hear their conversation.

"- ter is going to Beacon with me!" The blond bombshell said vigorously while squeezing the life out of the younger girl. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please, stop" the girl said embarrassed, now seeing her better, had silver eyes and black-reddish short hair. She also had a…red hood?

"But I'm so proud of you!" she practically jumping from excitement.

"Really sis, it was nothing" Ah. So they were sisters.

_Family._

The word echoed in his mind. He slightly shook his head and stood up. He needed some air, and decided to head to the foredeck, leaving the two girls behind.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon's is going to think that you're the bee's knees!"<p>

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay?" she said exasperatedly "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

The blonde girl looked at her with a puzzled face "What's with you? Aren't you exited?"

"Of course I'm exited…I'm just…" the young girl sighed and looked down "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything…" the blonde girl smiled gently and gave her a one arm hug "But you are special"

Their conversation was interrupted by the news of Roman Torchwick and the White Fang that was playing on the holographic T.V.

* * *

><p>"Hear that, Fiver?" a girl with shag back lenght white-bluish hue hair and lime eyes talked to the boy who was sited in one of the long seats. "And you were worried that you were going a year earlier" she said with an almost snicker.<p>

The girl was wearing a white military jacket with lime trims with the sleeves being of the same color, she also had golden and silver epaulettes with a strap in her right side that connected to her chest; other straps were connected to her chest hanging loosely but the jacket itself was actually zipped.

She was wearing black capris but she had a white office skirt with both sides slit for more free movement and a green pattern that formed her personal symbol on her left side. She also had green and white fingerless gloves and black military boots and a military beret with her personal symbol (in silver) of the same former color and in white too, although her hair was back lenght few knew that her hair was hidden inside her beret making it seem like she had short hair, an orange streak jut from her nape.

"Don't start, Hazel" the boy replied, obviously displeased. He had spiky light blonde honey hair that spiked backwards in a windswept way and hazel eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve black leather jacket with the neck upturned, covering part of his face, the jacked was buckled with straps until the chest; the sleeves of the jacket were sewn to the shoulders meaning that the jacket was naturally made and not bought. He also had a dark brown long fingerless glove in her left arm that passed the sleeve of the jacket; the glove covered the fingers excepting the thumb and index fingers.

As for the right arm he had a detached honey sleeve that covered his elbow. Under the jacket he wore a hazel tank top. For pants he was wearing a blue-gray jeans and zipper black with honey strips tennis that also had straps. As for armor he wore shoulder armor in both sides and kneepads, both of them dark brown and honey, the shoulders armor passed with the straps in an 'x' form in front and behind. And for accessories he had a silver medallion with his personal symbol and an akubra black hat.

The akubra was hiding his eyes and his face, which she guessed that, had a worried expression behind it. He had his fingers intertwined and was moving his thumbs up and down, a clearly sign of stress and worry.

She sighed and took seat next to him, placing a comforting hand on one of his shoulders. "Observe"

He was tilted his head a little, in confusion, only managing to look at her feet. He didn't had to remove his akubra to knew that her sister could see his confused expression. "Observe what?"

"Just tell me what you see"

He hesitated at first, after a few seconds he lifted his head a little and scanned the lounge, there was a lot of people, from humans to faunus, from tall to short, different clothes, different colors, different cultures, all of them so unique…so strong, probably because of their training and experience…so much unlike him, who entered by luck and favors. The though make him more nervous.

"What am I looking?" he said in distraught.

"I told you to observe not to look. Observe" He stared at her for a few more seconds and sighed tired, he didn't want to, but he knew that she was going to push him until he did it. So he acquiesced. He saw the same scene that the last time, much to his dismay, but then his eyes fall on the girl with red hood. He lifted his head more to have a better look.

She looked…

...afraid? Then he noticed that a few more people were like her…

A tall guy was fidgeting with his hands, clearly impatient. A girl with dressed in red was looking sad at the window. Another young lady was praying with her hands reciting a mantra. A man full dressed in black leaving to the foredeck.

He looked at her sister, his hazel eyes looking at the limes of her "You're not the only one who is nervous about Beacon, ok? There's probably people who feel worse…so…take it easy" He stared again after her words, taking them at heart; he exhaled calming himself and gave her a reassuring smile. She also smiled.

The brotherly moment didn't lasted too much. The newscast channel was interrupted, instead was replaced by the hologram of blonde woman with green eyes. The hologram gathered the attention of everyone else in the airship as well.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" the woman announced. Both Fiver and Hazel stood from their seat.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you're among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses; it is your duty to uphold it"

"Peace, huh?" Hazel said bittelyr. Now it was the turn of his brother to calm her down, he gave her a few pats on her back. She looked at him, and gave him a weak smile.

"Don't coo me" he wasn't able to contain the snigger that was in his throat. They continued to pay attention to the woman in the hologram.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such at task, and now, it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world"

As the hologram disappeared, the students gathered around the window to see the city below, the city of Vale, they were getting close to Beacon. Hazel and Fiver weren't the exception. All of them looking impressed with the view.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" the red hooded girl next to them exclaimed in excitement. "I guess home isn't far after all!" the amazement was still in is voice with a little sadness. The stunner blonde girl next to her and gave her one arm hug "Beacon's our home now"

In that they had to agree. Hazel put a hand in Fiver's shoulder taking him out of his trance. She had a small smile on her face; a thing rare in her.

He now genuinely smiled, it was few times that she saw her sister like this, she was really trying to make him feel better, he put a hand in one of her sister's shoulders, in an affectionate manner, reassuring her.

Newly, the moment didn't last long. Both couple of siblings heard someone groaning and turned to see a blonde haired boy hunched about what it looked was about to regurgitate his breakfast. He ran past the people, taking with him looks of pity and disappointment.

"Well…I guess the view isn't for everyone" the blonde girl said rolling her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted…"

"I wonder who are we're gonna meet"

"I just hope their better than vomit boy"

* * *

><p>"You know Hazel, you're right" the older sister turned her head to his younger brother, who was still looking at the running blonde knight. "There are people that feel worse than me…"<p>

They heard a freaked voice, which they identified as the former young red hooded girl. "Oh, Yang gross, you have puke in your shoe!" she shouted. They didn't even bother to turn their heads.

"Gross-gross-gross-gross-gross- gross-" the blonde girl started to panic like if she saw a corpse.

"Get away, get away, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me-"

"Yep, a **lot **worse" Fiver's said a little bit more confident in himself. "We're almost there come on" Hazel said motioning to follow her.

Both the Watership siblings left the lounge heading to the exit, trying to ignore the scene behind them.

* * *

><p>"Ronan! Ronan! Look! You can see already Beacon from here!" a woman with teal wavy hair and cyan eyes said blithely.<p>

Her hair touched the medium part of her back, there was a side stripe in her left side, meaning that a good part of the scalp went to her right, this part covered her right ear. The hair touched loosely her shoulders and went smoothly behind her back.

The girl wore a light blue light sweater that was zipped till the solar plexus, under that she was wearing a black mini dress with her personal in blue in the front and blue trimmings at the skirt of the mini dress. She also wore stockings with black and blue horizontal stripes. She had black knee-high strapped boots with golden patterns and had her personal symbol.

Over all that he had black unzipped sweatshirt with blue and green crossed stripes at the end of sleeves and in the insides of the sweatshirt. She also had what it looked wedding gloves tied to her middle fingers. And for decorations she had a golden ring in the finger of the same name

"Ronan, come here and see it!" the girl said still in chipper.

"Relax, we'll see it closer soon enough" he said in a forceless tone. The teal haired girl noted the tone in his partner.

"What is it?" she asked looking at him. The boy identified as Ronan turned slightly his head, a sign that he was attempting to avoid her gaze. In her experience that was a trace that he was trying to not tell her something or that something was bothering him and didn't want to bother her with his problems.

"Ro~nan~ " she said in sing song tone, trying that their gazes meted. After a few seconds of struggle their eyes finally met. Pink and cyan looked at each other. She didn't had to say a thing, their eyes said everything they though. After a full minute the boy snapped out of his sense and sighed in exasperation.

"What's wrong, Ronan? Aren't you excited? We are attending at one of the most prestigious academies of the world!" she bluntly said.

Ronan was a dog faunus, he had short spiky light pink hair that went upwards, his puppy ears of the same color were at a side of his head, another trace that identified as Faunus was his prominent canines, he had red eyes that called the attention. He was wearing a simply white shirt under a Victorian dark red vest with silver adornments. On top of the vest he wore a sleeveless black jacket; instead of sleeves he had arm armor in each arm that was secured by straps, at the right side of the armor it was his personal symbol. He had a golden piece of cloth that served as belt, a strip fall loosely on his right side. He also was wearing black jeans with dark red strips, and red and black boots. Like the woman in front of her he had a golden ring in his ring finger.

"It's noth-" catching the looks on her face he quickly rephrase it "Seriously Jane, I'm all agog to see Beacon. It's just-what the hell are you looking at?" he snapped at the guy behind her that was checking her out.

The figure giggled. The other male was a young man with combed messy gray hair with light brown and orange eyes. She wore a buttoned brown shirt with red and orange patterns on both of his sides but more in his right side that formed his personal symbol. Under the shirt he had a gray t-shirt with orange decorations that also had his personal symbol in his front. He also was wearing jeans and brown shoes with red and orange trims on the bottom of the shoes. For decoration he had black straps at each wrist, a loose red belt and necklace with a gem in orange, red and brown.

"What the hell is so funny?" Ronan asked strongly. A few glances falling on them. The figure laughed again making him angrier.

"Of how easy is to push your bottoms…" the young man said. Ronan took a step but the girl grabbed his right arm making him halt. The other figure was on the long seats. Cross legs and both of his arms resting in the backrest.

"You guys are an item? Sorry I didn't notice…" whenever he mean it or not it remained as a mystery.

The elegant young man patted the seats next to him and stood up. "I should present myself-" he walked to them.

"We don't give a fuck"

He either didn't hear it or didn't care "Name's Nairod Gray. Pleased to make you acquaintance" he put a hand on his belly and bowed slightly "And you are…?" He trailed off looking to the girl.

"Like I said, we don't. give. a fuck." the dog faunus said, raising a hand in protective mode.

"Did I _talk_ to you, _dog_?" he asked looking at Ronan at the eyes. And then silence fell. A dangerous one.

Ronan's hair bristled. They had almost the same height, Ronan being taller by a few millimeters, both of them their eyes locked at each other. A few students that were watching the scene took a few steps back; Ronan could smell the fear and wary in them. However in the eyes of Nairod there wasn't any kind of fear, not even the slightest worry.

"Oh!" he said as he realized something. Unconcerned. "You want to be the first one, eh? You should have told me first!" he patted the left shoulder of the faunus.

Ronan slowly exchanged his gaze between his eyes and the place where he just _touched. _When his face returned to the original place angrier that when it left it only got worse when he saw his face.

He was smiling. "Name's Nairod Gray…and you are…?" He motioned with his hand. Ronan smacked the hand away. He didn't even wanted to be pointed by him.

Seemed that he wasn't going to get an answer from the faunus he defied once again the logic and common sense by taunting him more. "All right, From now on I'm calling you _puppy_"

His right eye and some fingers of his left hand twitched. This only make the smile on Nairod grew more.

One could see the fire in the eyes of Ronan just as his murderous intent. He could feel the temperature of his body picking up. His body, tensing. The grip that her companion had in his shoulder was loosing strength very fast each second.

The other didn't seen concerned at the slightest, thing that drew the dog faunus more mad. Either had a wish death, thought that he wasn't going to punch him or simply was an idiot. Maybe all.

"You're ok with that, right…?" the man with heterochromia closed the distance between them and whispered a sole word that thought it was a whisper, probably everyone around them could hear them just fine.

**_"_****_Puppy"_**

He didn't notice that he was pulling his collar until he felt a slight pleasure on his armpits. "Uhhhh, the _puppy _can bark-" he sneered.

_"__Listen you __**piece of **__**shit"**_

"-but it can bite?" he continued, not acknowledging his threatening words.

Before anything could happen a reassuring hand appeared in the hand that was holding the collar of Nairod. It was the blue haired girl; her ring shined and momentarily blinded both men.

"His name is Ronan. Ronan Rosso, your welcome" she said as she slowly lowered the hand of Ronan, calming him (and probably the other young man too).

Neither of them knew to who was addressed the thankfulness.

"My name is Janice Sapphire. Pleased to meet you" if she had any sort of loathing towards him, she hide it very well in her voice. The chocking atmosphere disappeared almost instantly. "Pleasure's all mine, lady..." Ronan released the gray haired man. His attitude changing from a taunting one to one more docile.

"Forgive me if I've been a hassle-" both of them ignored the angry snort of Ronan "-to any of you. I was just curious by your interaction, that's all"

Before they could continue talking the three were shoved at side by a hunched blonde boy, he was wearing a black hoodie with white armor pads and jeans. Seeming how he pushed at Jane, Ronan grabbed the arm of the young looking knight whirling him.

"Hey, watch it you-"

None of them could predict that the blonde would gut out all of his food on Ronan.

_"__UUUAAAARRRRHHHGGGGG!"_

Janice recoiled in horror and Nairod stayed agape, Ronan in the other hand just standed mortified, his arms at sides trembling either in disgust or anger. His black jacket now stained in green with little yellow chunks.

The moment the blonde guy threw up Ronan he pushed him. He could have fallen to the floor and continue to barf if it wasn't for another person that cached him. Due his current plight he couldn't thank him or see his face.

"If I was you I will leave quickly" he heard the person said. By his voice he could easy tell that it was a male but before he could see the person his insides churned again and felt a hot acid rising from his chest.

The other one notices this "Bathroom is over there" he signals at the end of the lounge and pushes slightly the young knight. He ups his pace trying to get safe to the room, not bothering to look back, even thought he can hear the coir of laughs that erupt behind him. He could thank him later.

"Oh! Ron~ gross! He puked all over you!"

"No shit!" He took a look at himself "Can you-"

"Nope. Get away-" his faunus companion however did not care. She shrieked. "Don't get near, don't get near- don't get near!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" one of the laughs was louder than the others. It was from the young grey haired man. "Man, what a _barf _beginning"

Both Ronan and Janice looked at him with different expressions on their faces. Janice with a sheepishly smile and Ronan with utmost hate "Go. **Away"**

"I just want you to realize that this wouldn't have happened if you presented yourself when you had to" probably he was becoming telepath because Ronan looked at him with a poker face and yet could hear him very well.

He reached for something in his back, it was a bottle of water, unopened, he tossed at Janice before twirling around and heading for the exit not before tell them something

"Tell you what guys, to amend this dire start, next time I'll invite you lunch" he fight the urge to look at their faces, with success.

"Man, we haven't even started and I already like this school! I like it. I like it. I like it!" he said clapping his hands and giggled like a mad man, the other students stepping aside from his path.

* * *

><p>Heading to the exit Hazel and Fiver watched how a blue haired girl was helping to dry with a handkerchief a red haired faunus. By the looks of the fluids they assumed the obvious. Yet Fiver decided to kill his doubt.<p>

"What happened?" he asked to random guy.

"Some blonde guy threw up over the poor bastard" the stranger answered before leaving the scene.

The siblings looked at the dog faunus with pity.

"Is it bad that my self esteem increase with others misery?"

* * *

><p>If anyone got close to the bathroom it would be hard to tell that what they were hearing was the sound of someone spewing all his insides or the cries of a wight.<p>

Maybe a bit of both.

The groaning however didn't stop the young man that helped knight a few seconds ago.

When he entered he notice one of the doors of the cubicles was ajar. "Excuse me, are you alright?" the response was a louder groan.

He got to the door and pushed slightly. The young man was hugging the privy. "Are you vomiting because of nerves…? Or…"

"I-I got motion sick-" he couldn't finish his sentence when he felt an awful familiar sensation in his chest. He hugged again the toilet and unloaded another part of his lunch on it.

This was a very humiliating position, considering the fact that he was being watched by a completely stranger. Once he finished spiting all the fluids he slowly turned his head to finally see the other male.

He wore a simple silver zipped black jacket with and dark blue jeans with black chaps, in the belt of the chap there was his personal symbol in silver just like his zipper and it looked like he had a few pouches in the same belt. But what most attracted the attention of him were 4 things.

The first one was that he wasn't wearing any kind of gloves or shoes. Instead he had partial bandages on them.

The second one was the dark blue cloak that he held in place over his shoulders and lower face by a few buckles and straps. The cloak became darker to finally become black at the end.

The third one was his facial features: His silver hair and his dark skin.

And the final one was that he was wearing a black bandanna but no in his forehead, in his _eyes _and again just like the zipper and the buckle; it had his personal symbol in front and in color silver.

The blindfolded fella was giving him an empathic smile.

"Mo-motion sickness" the blonde haired man finished.

The other man giggled. He reached with one of his hands something in one of his pouches. It was a yellow leaf; he stretched his hand to the knight offering it.

"This is a leaf of a town called Qidlok, in Vacuo; it has medicinal properties…"

The blonde knight grabbed the leaf and looked at in contemplation. "You're probably going to puke again until this vessel lands so once you have stopped to barf, suck the leave-" he didn't stop talking even by the look that the blonde was giving him, instead he decided to further explain.

"-As I say it has healing properties, the leaf is used as an ingredient to cure nauseas, it also it tastes a bit of vanilla so I don't think it tastes bad"

Just to ensure, the clutched knight smelled the ingredient and indeed it smelled like vanilla. Before he realized the shoeless savior was already heading to the exit.

"Thanks…um…" he never told him his name.

"Noire"

"Thanks Noire. I'm Jaune" the blonde guy presented himself. The silver haired man smiled and nodded.

"A pleasure, hope we ca see again"

"Ye-yeah, I ho-" he feel a heave again and clutched the toilet.

"In better conditions I hope…" Noire trailed off and got out of the bathroom, leaving alone the poor soul of a certain goofy blonde that we know.

* * *

><p>The foredeck of the airship was banned to all No-crew personal orand Beacon students. But for Nextic that didn't matter, he needed air to wake himself up and picking the lock wasn't a hard task.

Right now he was standing on the rail, keeping a perfect balance, a thing he had gained naturally and from experience, he was either oblivious at the height that was below him or it didn't matter to him. If someone saw him right now, the first thought to cross to mind was that he was thinking on throwing himself to the void. The air was pushing his hoodie-stole making it look

"So, that's Beacon huh?" he said aloud.

There was no response. "Hmph" he replied to nothing. "What do you guys think?" again no response.

"About Beacon" he was talking to himself.

"What do you mean by random?" he cocked his head to a side in confusion. A few seconds later he closed his eyes and opened them slowly. Remembering,

"I know…that's why we left Mistral…and it's probably just matter of time before _they _found us…but and it doesn't matter, you said it, it's a start, and who knows…probably we'll find something here…and if they come, we'll simply haul ass" he said smirking.

The airship was now landing.

He stretched his fingers, whith renewed spirit "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>Hazel and Fiver were standing at the gates of the airship.<p>

"Here we go" said the older sister.

"…Again" the younger brother finished for her. A smirk was on his face.

* * *

><p>Nairod was leaning against a wall. He wasn't moving and was looking at the floor, giving the appearance that was apathetic. His psychotic smile however held another message.<p>

"To the top!" he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>The now clean Ronan and less disgusted Janice were looking at the nearing academy.<p>

He clenched his fists. "This ought to be good…"

She only limited herself to giggle.

* * *

><p>Noire was walking heading to the departure point. He lifted slightly his bandanna revealing white glowing eyes, both of them surrounded by black sclerotic. He had saw someone wouldn't though he'll saw in awhile.<p>

"Let us begin"

* * *

><p>In a Vale's alley there was a person. His fists clenching and dripping blood. Behind him there were numerous bodies in the floor. In his back a guitar case also stained with blood. His face along with his body was in the shadow, only managing to his feet to be visible, however in the darkness there was something that stood out.<p>

Two azure eyes.

They shone in the darkness. And they were following something in the sky, more in particular at the distant Academy, the docking airship. Slowly he started to walk in that direction.

"I will prevail"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here's the first chapter, we introduce the characters with our beloved "RWBY" cast. **

**Edit: Changed the attire of Janice cuz' after watching it carefully I noticed that resembled a bit the attire of Penny.**

**[WARNING:]**

**This story will contain easter eggs (in dialogue forms) smut and/or lemon (or at least an attempt of it), gore, violence, dark themes, world references, stupid and non-canon inventions, stealing words, bad jokes and puns (like this one), dark humor, amateur writing, grammar mistakes, dumb and smart words, jump scare, scare and suspense attempt, OC X Canon Characters (at due time) a sudoku, virgin blood, drugs, magnetism, 4****th**** wall break, exaggerated powers, calculators, USB's, complots, pets, sacrifices to Satan and probably a bit of OOC'ness. **_(Did you actually read that? Here: a cookie for you time. Ok probably there are one or two trues there)_

**We'll see how the cast interact with the canon characters and how they will affect it. I'll try to stick to the canon story but it probably will suffer minor changes. **

**English isn't my first language so hep me improve, if you see any grammar mistakes (or any mistake in general) do let me know. Any kind of critique and advice will help too.**

**Thank you.**


	4. The shining Beacon

The airship descended and docked at the skyport, signaling to everyone that they have arrived at Beacon. All the new coming students left the airship, among them Hazel and Fiver. The siblings left; doing their best to ignore the same blonde guy that was puking his guts out in the airship was now puking his guts out in a trash can.

Little they knew that a hooded figure was looking down at them. They followed a paved path and stopped at the sight.

From Fiver lips escaped a whistle and from Hazel a simply 'wow' very unlike her due her stoic nature. Saying that the Beacon was big was an understatement…it was enormous. Following the paved path was a big rounded fountain and a statue with what looked like aqueducts around it and the academy looked like a castle.

"We're not in Watership anymore" he said adjusting his hat, astonishment clearly in his voice.

"Yeah" she simply said. He looked at her with mental slap. She noticed this. "What?"

"That's it? 'Yeah'? We're in one of the few academies in Remnant that train persons into grimm slayers and all what you can say is 'yeah'?"

She looked at him a few moments, obviously annoyed "Yeah" she started to walk away. He looked at her upset and quickly catch up with her "You know you _should _show sometimes more than one emotion at time"

She sighed "What do you want me to say, Fiver?"

"Um, I don't know, how about: 'Wow, what magnificent piece of architecture' or 'I hope we will meet someone interesting' or better 'Maybe I should try to make more friends beside my handsome and cool brother'"

"Is this coming from the same guy that was about to have an anxiety attack at the airship?" she asked incredulous, the sarcasm was obvious in her tone.

Man, a truck could have hit him and it would hurt less "Wow, you bring a gun to knife fight"

There was now silence an awkward one. They walked like that for a while. Even if she was her sister Fiver sometimes couldn't deal with Hazel.

Now don't misunderstand, he loved her sister, a _lot_**. **She was gentle and caring and helped the children and persons who weren't able to help themselves, and she would never hurt an innocent. She was there whenever he needed her and was always making sure that he was ok, since they were children Hazel has looked after both of them and he would **never **let her sister down.

But Hazel sometimes felt…cold. She never talked to anyone beside him or unless necessary and even then she used limited words and only the necessaries and they felt so hollow of emotion and feels. Hazel was stoic, distant, serious and a 'bit' frivolous.

His brother couldn't imagine her sister being like this forever. He was actually hoping that making friends in Beacon would help.

"You know…" he tried to break the silence. Her sister didn't turn her head nor slowed her pace.

"…I heard a few whisper on the airship that we will probably end up in teams…doesn't sound exc-"

"No" she simply answered. Her beter almost covering her eyes. Almost.

He looked at her, she was still walking without looking back "You don't find interesting share room with other pe-?"

"No" she repeated, it sounded like a broker record.

He winced at how sharp her voice was "You know Hazel, if we end up with people in our or in different teams, what are you gonna do?"

"Deal with it. And make sure they don't bother us or at least me"

He gave her a sad look "It wouldn't be better to know and get along with your team than-"

She cut him again "We're **not** here to make **friends**, Fiver" she said getting annoyed.

He stoop walking and sighed in defeat "Look Hazel, we **can't **do this alone" now it was her turn to stop her tracks, yet she didn't turn her gaze.

"Wherever you like it or not we're going to have relation ourselves with people so it would make things easier if-"

"**Fiver**" the venom and cold in her voice stooped his words. She half turned her face now. Her left lime eye meet the hazel of them "**Shut. Up." **

Without any other word she started to walk again leaving him behind, he was about to protest but an explosion called his attention.

"What in Monty?!" he looked behind him and saw a cloud of ashes and smoke raise a bit with debris of…frosts and sparks? He was now curious "What was that?!" he asked aloud.

No receiving an answer he quickly turned his head to see that her sister never stooped walking, she was now, almost in no sight.

"Hazel! Wait the explosion! Hazel Oh boy she's angry…" it looked like his curiosity wasn't going to be sated today.

"Dammit! Hazel! Wait!" he started to jog trying to catch up with her and with the hope that her anger was a bit dampens.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" a white haired girl with a ponytail off center was scolding a red hooded girl, the same girl that was in the airship and currently was poking her fingers together and looking at the floor in shame.<p>

"I'm really, _really_, sorry!"

"Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are **you **even doing here? Aren't you little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well…I-I…" she said uncomfortable.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school it's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're doing!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" the silver haired girl said more firmly and strong.

"It's heiress, actually" a smooth female voice interrupt her. Both girls turned her heads to see a black haired girl with golden eyes. She was wearing a waistcoat, a white undershirt and high heels with a black bow in her head.

"Weiss Schnee!" another voice exclaimed, this time, a male one, came from behind the white heiress [Man that sounded a bit racist]

The sudden appearance startled the three girls and got a squeak from the red and white one; they turned their heads to see a person with a hood-stole. The hoodie hid the face of the subject, not even the lower part of his face and neck could be seen.

The former figure had in both of his hands the five cases that were on the floor.

"When did you-" the girls quickly scanned the floor to confirm that the cases weren't there, Weiss was about to interrogate the hooded figure but was interrupted when he begin to talk and accommodate the cases in the hotel cart.

"Heiress to Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant or Dust for short, in whole Remnant" he finished to accommodate the cases.

Weiss changed the look of her face for a smug; "Finally, some recognition!"

The black bow girl didn't seem satisfied with that explanation. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and _questionable _business partners" Weiss quickly turned her head to the black girl with and offended and furious face. The red hooded girl was barely able to contain a giggle.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of- "

"Not to mention…" the male voice talked again. "That they been in a secret war with certain faunus organization for a couple of years" this statement caught both Weiss and the black haired girl off guard.

"How do you-" the butlers were behind him and he extended the cart to the heiress in the same way "My lady"

"UGH!" She couldn't discuss the sort of manner in front of strangers and servants. It wouldn't be in her way this time. She snatched vial dust from the bow haired girl.

"Your name-!" she turned her gaze again to the hooded figure.

But much for her surprise (and the other two) it wasn't there anymore. In his stead there was a black feather.

"What the- When did he leave?" the hooded girl questioned.

Weiss let out a visible grunt and stormed off, not bothering to finish the former argument.

"I'll promise I'll make this up to you!" the girl with silver eyed girl called after the departing Weiss, once that she left she sighed and looked down.

"Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day" she said to herself more than other people. But she quickly cheered up when she remembered the bow girl.

"So what's-?!" but the mood didn't last long when she saw that she was already leaving.

She sighed once again and got on her knees "Welcome to Beacon" she whispered to herself and closed for a bit her eyes throwing herself backwards to the paved path.

"Thanks?" a voice called after her, before open her eyes she realized something.

She never touched the floor.

She quickly opened her eyes and silver encountered hazel. A boy was with one of his knees in the floor and the other up her back serving as support, one of his arms were holding her of the shoulder similar to the one arm hug that she received earlier from her sister.

The boy was wearing black (at least what she could see) and had a black hat, still she was able to see his blonde hair. But what captivated her more were his bright hazel eyes. And with the shadow that his has produced his eyes were brighter.

"Are you ok?" the voice asked. She became aware too that the boy was close. Like _too _close. She stared at his lips and blushed madly quickly crawling away of the boy waving her hands furiously.

"Y-y-y-yes! I-I'm ok, th-thank you!" she quickly said praying that her face was of a normal color.

It looked like it was, because either the boy didn't really looked at her face or he didn't care. He looked a bit relieved. "Oh, good! I thought…nevermind" he trailed off as he got up.

The boy extended a hand to the girl.

"Name's Fiver" he smiled gently.

She reached for his hand. "Ruby" she presented herself to the boy as she stood up with faint blush still in her face.

Something pumped behind her because it pushed her awkwardly to the chest of the boy. The fluster was now in the face of the two young hunters. Ruby because of the contact to his chest and Fiver because due the fact that they were still holding hands and the recent push make their fingers intertwined.

He couldn't stop the thought of how soft her skin was.

Ruby darted quickly and was the first to apologize. "S-sorry"

"I-It's ok" he said avoiding her gaze. They both turned their heads to see what had caused the bump and saw the blonde guy from the airship; he was…sucking a leaf?

"Aren't you the guy who threw up in the ship?"

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem that people let on!"<p>

Fiver, Ruby and the vomit boy that presented himself as Jaune were walking around the academy. He was now explaining o them how common the problem was since that every person suffered of the problem at least being in small scale and occasionally to big scale and more easy.

Apparently Ruby got tired of the explanation. "Look, I'm sorry; Vomit boy was the first thing that came to my mind"

"Oh, yeah? Well, what If I called you 'Crater Face'?" Jaune retorted a bit of annoyance on his face.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!"

Fiver snickered.

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"They will!" he said quickly extending his hands in a defensive way "Well, I hope they will…I mean my mom always says, uh…nevermind" she laughed at the awkwardness.

"So, I got this thing" she reached for her back and unfolded her weapon. The weapon unfolded transforming in a scythe and planting the blade in the ground. Both Fiver and Jaune looked in awe.

"Whoa! It's that a scythe?!" he asked impressed.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact, sniper rifle!" she said in proud.

"A wha-?" he asked confused.

"A gun" Fiver answered with an understanding smile, just in quote as Ruby loaded her weapon.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said.

"So what do you two have?" Ruby asked in curiosity.

Fiver turned his gaze to Jaune and was quickly followed by Ruby. With eyes on him he pulled out his longsword and grabbed his sheath.

"Oh-uh…" he got nervous "I got this sword!"

"Oooooh!" Both Ruby and Fiver said at unison. Ruby because it liked her to see new weapons and Fiver because liked him to see new swords.

This boasted Jaune confidence. "Yeah, I've got a shield too" The scabbard unfolded taking the form of a shield.

"So…what do they do?" Fiver asked as Ruby touched the shield, causing it to spring shut, much to Jaunes surprise. Both Fiver and Ruby looked how Jaune struggled to get a grip of his weapon with unimpressed eyes.

Finally Fiver grabbed the shield in sheath form in the air and stretched to Jaune, which he awkwardly grabbed with embarrassment written in his face.

"Well…the shield gets smaller…so…when I get tired of carrying it…I can just put it away" he said trailing off trying to sound cheerful.

"But wouldn't weight the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it does" he said hunching and sighing at the same time, obviously realizing that it wasn't impressive as the Scythe-sniper.

Ruby realizing the mood of Jaune quickly turned to Fiver. "So, Fiver, what do you have?"

A smug appeared in his face "I'm actually kind glad you asked" He grabbed a curved hilt in his back.

"I present you…" He said motioning to the two. Jaune wasn't sulky anymore instead there was curiosity in his eyes.

"_Waning Seer_!" he said as he drew a large sword of his back. Both Jaune and Ruby looked at the sword in awestruck.

The blade wasn't connected to sword itself, it was _floating _just by a few centimeters of the metal. But that wasn't what draw the attention of the large sword, it was the blade, it wasn't made of any sort of metal it was a made of crystal. A lime crystal color.

"And when I do this" Fiver said as he pressed a little button of the hilt.

The blade made 180° turn and connected with the metal. A few others parts rose and a weapon stock expanded from the pommel.

"It's also a gun!" Ruby said excited.

"Yeap!"

"Wow!" it's all what Jaune said.

"I'm guessing that because I don't see mags that it doesn't work by combustion, right? That means no recoil and better stability"

Fiver looked at her impressed, seeing his face of shock a wide smile appeared in her face.

"Yeah…how did you know? Usually it takes a bit more of time to know that…" Ruby giggled.

"Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard design it."

"Wait. You _made _that?" Jaune asked incredulous.

"Of course! All Signal students forge their own weapons. Didn't you guys make yours?" Jaune sighed and Fiver transform Waning seer in a sword again and sheathed behind his back, the blade connecting with the metal.

"The steel and the stock of waning seer was made by a blacksmith, the gist was in getting the crystal, I obtained one, shape it and after a ritual I got my weapon nothing in mechanics like yours"

"Mine's a hand-me-down" Jaune said as he looked at the sword "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war"

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it! Not many people have appreciation for the classic these days" she said trying to cheer Jaune, because she actually liked the sword and shield, however the blonde knight wasn't so convinced.

"Yeah, the classics…" he trailed of. He was about to sheath the sword but was interrupted by Fiver.

"Can I see it?" He asked to Jaune. He seemed unsure "Ehh…sure…" he passed the sword to Fiver, he did a few tricks with the sword maneuvering to the sides. The display impressed both Ruby and Jaune.

Once he finished he checked the sword closely. "Atlesian Cryldarrian Steel. One of the most light and resistant steels in the world. They are only 5 quarries in Remnant and 3 of them were lost during the war…" he explained. He hunched, checking and touching the sheath-shield, trying to not activate it like Ruby did.

"It looks like the shield is made of a rare kind of ore that lies beneath Forever Fall, just like the sword, its light and strong, and by the look of it, it probably was one of the first transformable weapons"

He went on. "These materials were rumored to last fully at least 400 years before they start to rust…with the right training and dedication these probably would destroy **any** kind of Grimm"

He returned the sword to the knight. Jaune still was processing the information he have received from him.

"You have a hell of equipment Jaune don't underestimate it"

"Yeah…I think I got one. Thanks Fiver" he smiled genuinely to the young man with the akubra.

"Wow, you see to know a lot about swords and shields" Ruby pointed.

"More like swords to be specific. You're a dork when it comes to weapons. I'm a dork when it comes to swords" he said in huff.

Ruby giggled for the comment.

"So why were you-" she was about to ask but then she remembered the last scene, red threatening to get back in her face as she accounted the former memory. Fortunately for her (and probably Fiver's too) he guessed her question and answered before she finished.

"I saw that you got on your knees and almost fall in the floor so I thought that you fainted or something like that…"

"Oh! I-I see…" she trailed off, a bit of red in her cheeks, a thing that both Fiver and Jaune failed to notice.

An awkward silence rose and Jaune was the one who decided to break it.

"I gotta say that thing must be really sharp if it got this deep" he said as he looked down followed by Ruby and Fiver when he finished talking.

And indeed there was a vertical hole in the ground. Ruby started to panic a bit. "Oh no…you-you don't think they will notice, right?" he asked.

"Dunno" was the simple answer of Fiver. "Just by curiosity is it normal that your weapon got that deep in the ground?"

"So-sometimes" she quickly changed the theme "Th-this wouldn't be considered pro-property damage, right? _Right?" _she said the last part more strong that she intended.

"Ummm" Both Jaune and Fiver looked at each other hoping that other could answer the statement. This only helped Ruby to fret.

"Oh Monty! I'm going to be expelled-and I haven't even started-What am I going to say to Yang?-Oh _dust _what am _I _going to say to _dad?! To uncle __**Qrow?!**__" _circled around talking to herself.

"O-ok, calm down!" Fiver reassured her looking at her state. "Ma-maybe they will not notice it" he looked at Jaune pleading in his eyes for help. He seemed to get the message.

"Ye-yeah…maybe if we cover it with the gravel it will-" Jaune kicked some rubble in the hole but he shut it when he saw that they were devoured by the gap.

"Ok, we need to get out of here, before they see it" Fiver said as he started to walk quickly.

"B-but where? Where are we going?" Ruby asked less anxious.

"Oh, I dunno, I was going with you" Jaune looked at Ruby and he looked at Fiver.

"What makes you think that I know?"

"You guys think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

"If there's a directory I hope it's one with a 'You're here' sign" Fiver added.

Ruby sniggered at the two.

"Is that a 'No'?" Jaune asked for both he and Fiver.

"That's a no"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still trying to get used to fanfiction. Again if you see any grammar mistakes, tips or observations, do let me know.**


	5. Rewind and start over

**A/N: Man, it took me a while to write this. Between the strike actions in my school, the job and friends (and personal projects) it was hard to finish it. Almost 12k words, better relax and bring a snack.**

**My word say that there's grammar mistakes here but I actually want to update this quickly so bear it with me please.**

**Ok! Let's go!**

After a few minutes of looking around the academy, Fiver, Jaune and Ruby arrived at the place they were supposed to go: The Amphitheater.

The assembly area was in the form of a glass-domed amphitheater with raised bleachers arranged in a circular stage; there was a large open area in front of the same stage where the newcomers were.

The place was crowded with fresh meat-I mean students; new students that were waiting for the orientation speech to start. It seems that the Beacon staff had sent a schedule to the scrolls of the new students. A thing that our protagonists forgot to or didn't bother to check.

Among the cacophony one voice managed to reach the three of them, more to Ruby than the two boys. It was from a well-endowed blonde girl, the same that was with her in the airship.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" the same girl was waving a hand to the little red hood.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go! I'll see you after ceremony!" she bided a quickly farewell to Fiver and Jaune.

"Hey, wait!" He called for Ruby, stretching an arm trying to reach for Ruby but she was quickly gone before the two of them could react.

"She looked hurried" a mysterious voice said in the place that Ruby previously was, getting a gasp out of Jaune and Fiver who quickly turned their gazes to meet a hooded person.

Though they couldn't see the upper part of his face they could see a bit the lower part. He was smiling.

"Yo!" He said raising a hand in greeting.

"H-Hi…" It was an almost forced salute. Both guys asked themselves questions in their heads. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he wearing a…hoodie…stole…hoodie-stole?

The hooded figure presented himself "I'm Nextic. You can call me 'Nyx'" Both scared fellow presented themselves.

"Fiver…"

"Jaune…"

A few seconds passed before he rolled his eyes. A bit of annoyance in his face. "Fine. And these are Huginn and Muninn" he said pointing his head.

The reactions were different in each boy. Jaune nodded slowly with his head with horror written all over his face while Fiver forced a smile with his eyes a little more wide than usual, an obvious sign that he was confused and a bit scare.

"Right…" he scanned for a quick exit. Luckily for him he spotted her sister in one of the nearby rows.

Now, was Fiver going to let our beloved goofy blonde with a random and probably crazy mysterious person just because he disturbed him a bit?

The answer was simply: Yes.

"Oh, look!" he pointed to nowhere, not even caring. "My sister! Igottagoseeya!" before Jaune could react he had vanished.

"Wait, don't leave me with him…" he trailed off whispering the last part, not considering that he could have listened.

"Great…" he sighed sadly hanging his head "Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"I'm not a girl but I'll do my best" he had forgot the figure that he had behind him.

Without any consent of Jaune, Nyx put an arm around his neck in a similar one arm hug "Don't worry my friend I won't ditch you!" he said happily to Jaune and dragged him to the crowd, this put the blonde knight very uncomfortable which he expressed in a groan, a thing that Nyx ignored or simply didn't care.

Both of them were oblivious to the vivid green eyes that were looking at them.

"By any curiosity, are you interested in buying Dust?" Nyx said to Jaune as he held a blue crystal.

The other one didn't know what to say and instead looked at him, his head tilted slightly to one side, an obvious sign that he was confused. "It's cheap~" Nyx said as he waved the crystal.

* * *

><p>Fiver stood next to her sister. None of them said a word. They stood like that for a few minutes.<p>

"You didn't wait for me" he said breaking the silence. He didn't move his gaze.

"You're a sixteen year old boy with a large sword in your back; I think you can manage without me for five minutes" she answered, also without changing her view.

"Are you still angry?"

Silence.

He took it like an answer. "Of course you're angry, either way you would have noted the explosion that occurred behind us"

Again silence.

"Which I went to investigate after you botch me, do you want to know what happened?"

This time the silence was accompanied with an annoyed mood around Hazel. Later that night people sworn that they saw a little black cloud over a certain white-bluish girl. Even with the former mentioned things Fiver didn't read the mood.

"Okay, I'll tell you. When I arrived there I find the girl with a hood that was behind us in the airship and I thought she fainted so I went to help her-her name's Ruby by the way-so when I help her we encountered the guy who threw up in the ship, he was kinda sucking a leaf-I gotta remember ask him about that-so after that-Oh yeah! His name's Jaune and he has an Atlesian sword, can you believe it?! An atlesian sword! Man and the best part is that he let me hold it-"

He could have continued but her sister shot him a dirty look telling him to shut up, he then notice the black cloud over her head and the fire in her eyes.

For some reason at that moment the wall looked interesting.

Luckily (probably) for him a man with his attire consisting in almost green went up to the stage.

* * *

><p>Ronan and Janice were one of the lasts persons to be at the amphitheater.<p>

Mainly because Ronan had to use the bathroom to fully wash himself. Now with a quick bathe (with his clothes too) and a lot of deodorant, he was, proudly, clean.

Thought being one the few late comers they realized that they still had plenty of time before the orientation speech started. They passed the time inquiring about mundane themes that got Ronan on his nerves like who was the guy who vomited on him? What did it took him so much? Did he touch himself while in the shower?

Janice ignored the strange looks she was receiving (as usual) while Ronan couldn't, actually he wasn't even talking; Janice was doing all the talk while he standing there all quiet with Janice assuming his silence with positive answers.

But it took a while to things get uncomfortable. At some point a guy with silver hair that had a bandanna in his eyes stood beside them and stared at them. None of them know if he was staring at them or at people behind them but they quickly erased that though due the fact that there wasn't any people behind them, he and them were the final three peoples their row.

They tried to ignore it for some minutes but it grow to a point that they got them _really_ uncomfortable_, _more to Janice because if she didn't notice the stares she was receiving before she now knew that she was receiving at least one, from her back.

"S-so I was thinking that after the speech w-we could go to a café, while you were to-to-touching yo-yo-you-your-s-se-Do you need something?" she quickly questioned the blindfolded man.

She got no response; he just stood there, not moving his head?

She quickly looked at Ronan for help. "Hey, pal, did you hear the lady?" he said a bit stronger of what he intended to.

However this seems to get a response of the silver haired man, he moved his head a little like to looking for something, he then pointed with one of his fingers to himself, trying to ensure that the question was for him.

An indeed it was. "Yes, I'm talking to you dipstick, what are you blind?"

"Yes, yes, I am"

"…"

"…"

Now that's embarrassing.

Janice quickly scolded Ronan with her eyes making him apologize. "Emm, sorry, I didn't know" he said honestly sorry. "It's just that you look like you're staring at us, the stage is to your right"

"Oh my! How embarrassing, thank you" he then turns to his right staring directly to the stage.

"_We-" _Janice said emphasizing the 'we' assuming part of the fault too "-deeply sorry for our rudeness"

He chuckled "No need to apologize, even though I'm blind I can assure you that I can see better than any other person" he said with a smile.

This got the couple stupefied. Both of them slowly looked at each other. Janice with a scrutinizing face and Ronan simply shrugged, confused.

"Emm…how-?" Janice was about to question the blind young fellow but a man with silver hair like Noire got at the stage gaining the attention of those who were in front.

It looked like the speech was about to start.

* * *

><p>"Did you said, Cheap Dust?" Jaune asked in a bit worry.<p>

"No. no no no my friend. Is Dust of excellent quality but I'm selling it cheap!" the other mysterious figure said as he opened his coat revealing different types of dust.

This got Jaune nervous, considering what happened with Ruby with a simply sneezed; he now knew how volatile and more importantly dangerous the dust was.

If one of those things activated a chain reaction would begin and probably half academy would disappear.

The thought of being with a walking bomb; no matter how friendly it was; got Jaune fret.

"Em…I'll think I'll pass…" the blonde asked hopefully that the Nextic wouldn't insist.

Things were looking better to him because he actually didn't "Suit yourself, the offer will expire till midnight if you change your mind" he closed his coat.

"Yeaah. Thanks…"

"I think they're calling you"

"Hm?" Jaune looked beside him to see a white haired girl pointing him with his thumb.

He could see his exit with her, no matter if it was fake, he could leave him now and not feeling guilty about it. However someone patted the microphone of the stage gathering the attention of all.

It was a man. He had brown glasses and was holding a cane. Nextic quickly identified him.

"Ozpin…" he whispered.

He needed to talk with him soon.

* * *

><p>In her way to her sister's side she noticed that she was talking with someone. It was a male young man with gray hair and brown shirt with orange and red patterns in his right side. She identified him from somewhere but she wasn't so sure.<p>

When Ruby got to her sister side the smile that the blonde girl had on her face grew wider.

"Rubes! I want to present you a friend from Signal" The boisterous blonde said motioning to her right.

"His name is Nairod. Nairod Gray" the gray haired man smiled at the mention of his name.

"And this is my little sister: Ruby!" she said with both of her hands presenting her proudly full body. "Isn't she cute?" she said making Ruby blush a little.

"You told me she was cute but not _this _cute, Yang" he said bold. Ruby flush deepened a bit.

Even though she had a sweet smiling on her face, Both Ruby and Nairod knew that Yang was probably

"Don't get too close to him" the older sibling said to the younger one in an audible whisper enough clear for Nairod to hear it too. Ruby looked at this with a puzzle face.

Just in cue, Nairod lean forward, stretching his hand to her trying to present himself better "Hi"

But before she could handshake her older sister put a hand on her chest in a protective way and pointed with her other hand to the young man. "No, _no!" _her eyes turned red.

He smirked and backed away. She turned to her sister and her attitude did a 180° turn. "So, How's your first day going little sister?"

Now it was the turn of Ruby to give a 180° turn. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!"

"Yeah sorry about that" Nairod said quickly. He was one of the crowd that helped the blonde to ditch.

She hushes him with her hand "Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was fire…and…I think some ice…"

The other blonde smiled. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed! And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling me!"

"**You**!" a voice exclaimed beside her.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" she throw leaped in her sister arms, hugging her tightly.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off side the cliff!"

"Holy shit, you _did _exploded" Nairod muttered.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" before she could fully explain herself a pamphlet was shoved in her face.

"What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. AlthoughnotmandatorytheSchneeFamilyhighlyencouragescustomerstoreadandfamiliarizethemselveswiththiseasytofollowguidetoDustapplicationsandpracticesinthefield. "

Ruby just stared blankly at the folded paper while Nairod and Yang looked at each other.

"Uhhh…"

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely…?"

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again"

"That's harsh…" Nairod said at the display. "And how did you exploded-?" The look on Yang's face seemed to tell him that it was better to don't say a thing.

Seeming the downcast face of her younger sister the older one quickly intervened "Look…um…it sounds like you too got off on the wrong foot! Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby seemed happy with the idea. "Yeah, great idea sis! Ahem. Hello Weiss-"

"What kind of name is Wei-koh!" Nairod whispered to Yang but an elbow to the ribs shut him.

"-I'm Ruby, wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies"

Weiss changed the look of seriousness on her face for one of fake girlish enthusiasm "Yeah! And we paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and…scraggly over there" she pointed at Jaune, he was with a familiar black hooded man.

However Ruby didn't hear the sarcasm on her voice. "Oh wow. Really?!"

Weiss responded with a grim face and a simple punctured negation. **"NO"**

"AHEM…" a voice echoed at the amphitheater gathering the attention of everyone.

All the students stopped what they were doing and looked at the enigmatic man standing at the stage.

Before the speech begun Nairod noted something. The man had his glasses down for a moment and took a clear, good, look at his eyes.

Thought just for a moment…Nairod saw that in his eyes…seemed…distant.

* * *

><p>"I'll…keep this brief…" he said as he adjusted his glasses.<p>

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people…"

The people at the amphitheater were divided in two at the beginning of the speech.

They cared or they didn't care.

The ones who cared were listening attentively at Ozpin. Either by respect or because he was going to say something important or because they really believed and/or thought of what he had say.

Among them they were Ruby, Yang, Fiver, Noire, Jaune and Janice.

The ones who didn't care were having their minds in something else, not because of disrespect, because either they didn't believe in what they were fighting for and/or weren't here for some form of philanthropist goal…

Other of them fall in the latter category even though they didn't shared the former goals of previous persons.

It was because they had more simple things in his mind, like what they were going to eat…how was going to be the initiation…how was going to be their next years in this academy…

Among them they were Weiss, Nairod, Ronan and Hazel.

However-

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy…"

-all of them snapped out of their thoughts after that simple choice of words.

"In need of purpose, direction."

The newcomers began to whisper among them or thought that this was a joke... their expression of happiness and indifference changed for one of credibility.

All of them were perplexed by the words of the headmaster. None of them was expecting this speech.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can carry you so far…"

Even though the words were cold and harsh there was wisdom and experience on them, all students seemed to get it. Directly or indirectly.

"It is up to you to take the first step" and with that he got off the stage, despite the fact that he was still present when he withdrew; the students were still whispering among themselves about the speech.

The woman who presented herself like Glynda Goodwitch in the airship took the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed" and with that she got off the stage too following the director.

It didn't took a second to students start to spread in different directions but some of them stood in their place trying to find meaning to the words of Ozpin

* * *

><p>"Well…that was inspiring…" Fiver said in with an uncomfortable sarcasm.<p>

"He's trying not to attach to us. After all over half of the newcomers die at the initiation and another quarter drop out through the semesters.

_"__What?" _he asked in shock.

She looked at him confused. A few students were listening what the white haired girl was saying.

"Don't you remember the warning that was on the transcripts we signed? 'Beacon does not make responsible for any injuries, permanent damages (Physical or psychological) or death of the new enrolment students'" she quoted.

"In what part they said that?!"

"Um…at the end of transcripts? Just below the part you were supposed to sign?"

"The lowercase italic letters?!"

"No, that was the suggestion that you should write your will before coming here. I'm talking about the big uppercase bolded letters"

* * *

><p>The entrance was flooding with people trying to leave, because of that Janice, Ronan and Noire decided to stay at their place for a few moments.<p>

"What a warm welcome, isn't?" Noire commented with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"That was…" Janice said but she couldn't find the right words for it.

"I wasn't expecting a hug or a pat on the back but…" Ronan said looking as Ozpin was leaving. "That was…cold"

Janice snapped out of her thoughts remembering that he was going to ask something to the blindfolded man. "So-"

But he was gone.

"When did he-?" she asked looking at Ronan, he dismissed his significant other with a simple shrug.

"I don't know and I don't really care…" the entrance of the amphitheater was now less cramped. "Come on, let's go to that café you said"

* * *

><p>"What speech, isn't?"<p>

"A 'welcome' could have been nice" Jaune said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting much to be honest"

Nextic clapped his hands and swung on his place to and fro. "Well! I'm logging out Jaune! I gotta gather information!"

The blonde knight couldn't contain his joy. "Thank Monty" he whispered.

"What?" Nyx said in a neutral tone.

"I-I mean-" Jaune stuttered. Even if he didn't wanted to be with him it was probably for the best not to get on his bad side "-what kind of information?" the clumsy blonde forced a smile.

Nyx stared at him for a few seconds and then slowly approached to him in his personal bubble, he then leaned forward closing the distance between him and Jaune by a few millimeters, his noses almost touching.

His eyes looked at him scrutinizing him. Jaune didn't move, even if he wanted he couldn't, he was glued to the floor. And with the invasion of his intimal space he was close to fret. A drop of sweat slid in his right side.

Nyx smiled at the display. Was that supposed to be good? Jaune never knew. "You're bad liar Jaune" the blonde swallowed hard.

Suddenly he straightened his posture; the smile was still on his face. Jaune looked at him confused and nervous.

Nyx answered his former question with another question "Haven't you heard?"

"Wha-what?" he asked dazed, having almost forgot about his early fake curiosity.

"There are rumors that we're going to be in teams"

The eyes of Jaune widened. Nyx nodded, confirming. "Yeah, however, the number of members or how are going to be selected is currently unknown" he turned to the entrance ready to leave "I'm going to further investigate this, if I know something I'll tell you…for the right price"

"Um…do you charge for everything?"

"I gotta live of something, see'ya Jaune" he gave a wink that sent a shiver to Jaune's spine and a two finger salute as he –literally- disappeared; leaving only a few pair of black feathers behind.

Jaune gawked about he just witnessed. He stared at the black feathers that descended slowly, dancing.

He shook his head tried to focus, the only thing that he managed to see was a black blur. He looked at the amphitheater trying to find him, his efforts being in vain. The thought that he could appear and disappear at any moment sent another shiver through his body.

* * *

><p>"He seemed kind of…off" Yang commented.<p>

"Almost like he wasn't even there" Ruby expressed.

Nairod had his arms crossed, he keep his thoughts to himself.

Just after Ruby talked Jaune appeared out of nowhere "I'm a natural blond, you know!" Weiss sighed and put a hand on her head in exasperation.

"Hey! Aren't you that guy who vomited over that Faunus?"

* * *

><p>The wind was strong.<p>

Having heard that the office of the headmaster was in the clock tower but was currently closed; Nyx changed his strategy for one more simple but fetched.

Climb it.

_"__9.7 seconds. A new record" _Nyx thought proudly.

He was, against any logic, climbing the clock tower of the academy.

The wind blew in his face, rushing against his skin and the sound that made in his ears, pasted a smile in his face. He stuck out his tongue to taste the wind. A 'bad habit' as his mother called it, a thing he always did as kid and never bothered to fix.

He continued to climb; he had already passed the clouds that partially covered the structure. He hasn't encountered any kind of window or parts that signaled an office and he was almost at the top. It didn't take long before he got near to the hands.

Getting close to the clock he noticed something, a crystal with a shadow looking over it as a window. He blinked because he though see wrong, but no he indeed saw right.

Just to ensure his thought he knocked the wall where he was gripped. It sounded hollow meaning that the only room in the clock tower was the clock.

_"…"_

_"…__Wait…"_

_"__You're telling me…"_

_"__That the office of Ozpin is the clock…? _

_"__The giant clock in the tower is the fucking office?!"_

Sighing in exasperation he continued to climb the tower.

It didn't bothered him to the tower be the office, he was climbing the tower and didn't feel tired at all and in some point he was going to found the office so it was just matter of time, the fact that he found it before was good in fact, but what it bothered him was the fact that students, staff member, robots and academy maps said- as it mentioned before- that the office of the headmaster _was in _the clock tower.

The office of the headmaster _wasn't_ in the clock tower; the clock tower _was _the office.

Something that bothered Nextic 'Nyx' Blackbird to no end was the misinformation and/or false information claimed as fact or true.

Reaching the hands of the clock he peeked over the crystal and almost slipped.

He did nothing for a few seconds and taking a deep breath he smashed his head against the concrete of the tower and bitten himself in the lip until he felt blood. He had to ensure that he wasn't dreaming or seeing things.

The throbbing pain he felt assured him that he indeed was awake. So once more he peeked over the crystal and had to restrains himself from doing the same routine he did before.

The fears of that the office was the clock was true but it wasn't that what make him fall into an almost certain death and hurt himself.

You see, Nyx didn't expect the office to be deserted.

What he didn't expect was to see the headmaster pining Miss Goodwitch against the wall kissing her fervently.

Yep, you didn't read wrong.

Nyx watched the…'display of affection' still not believing his eyes.

Ozpin was grabbing the blouse of her partner and pulled her open, the bottoms scattered through the floor, revealing an unexpected and amazing sexy black lingerie. The hair of the blonde was loose and her eyes full of lust.

Even though Nyx was a newcomer, the first impression that he got from Miss Glynda Goodwitch was that she was strict and sharp.

If someone told him that she saw her slid her tongue into the headmaster mouth he would've call him insane. Both tongues of the professors were wrestling against each other, the necessity of air made them separate forming a small bridge of saliva between them.

Ozpin grabbed the thighs of Miss Goodwitch lifting her slightly from the floor. She then wrapped her legs around his waist while he kissed her collarbone. While he was doing that Glynda pushed the jacket of the professor off, biting his ear in the process.

The headmaster moved the hands from the thighs of the blonde to her butt lifting her skirt, with one hand Ozpin opened the bra of Miss Goodwitch revealing her breasts, meanwhile Glynda had successfully removed the jacket of his partner and made a quick moved between the crotches of both adults.

Ozpin didn't though twice before thrusting in.

Nyx had to pinch himself to ensure -again- that he wasn't dreaming. He just arrived at Beacon but he never _ever _expected to see the headmaster eating one of the professors.

He shook his head, focusing; he needed information, climbing by one of the sides (and trying not to be seen in the process) he managed to get to the top.

He then took a good look at the academy and at the distance, the kingdom.

Goodness, it was beautiful. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the pure air. Taking a small step backwards his foot bumped with something. It was a floor door.

_"__Perfect. Another form of access" _he though.

Opening the small door that he bumped he realized that entering the office of the headmaster wasn't going to be an easy task, even though he just founded an entry.

The reason?

Gears.

A lot of them.

Gears of different size, forms and colors geared with each other that moved constantly and in different directions and movements almost as they had own will. They formed a cacophony of synchronism and ticking that if prolonged it would easily drove anyone insane.

Not mentioning that if someone got stuck by one of those things it will probably kill him in one of the most gruesome and painful ways to die:

Being crushed to death.

In the best scenario that he got stuck in one of those things he would have to take off his clothes and get out of the tower quickly, because it would probably decompose the watch and if the headmaster knew that it was him he would be expelled.

And that was the case, if he didn't managed to take off his clothe on time and the arm or leg was pulling him to death he will had to cut down the limb to avoid death and as the former case it would be more easily identifiable (Is pretty easy to spot a cripple with bleeding)

The worst case he dies.

Did the information really worth the risk?

What a stupid question: Yeah, it did.

_"__Those who nothing venture, nothing gain"_

He tied his hoodie stole to one of the pillars and put his gear on the floor. He grabbed a karambit knife from his boot, in case one of the clothes got stuck.

Proceeding down he moved between the gears slowly but steady, he almost got caught once or two but he was swift to cut the sleeves. Good call not bringing his hood here, it could be easily suck between the gearing and that cloth was one thing that he wasn't willing to sacrifice.

He reached the end of the gears and bumped -again- into a floor door but this time, transparent.

When he got down he noted that the sounds that came from the above were partially muffled by the acrylic ceiling, forming a ticking sound more relaxing.

The second thing that he spotted was that the two staff members weren't anymore in the office. But he guessed that they weren't far considering the clothes in the floor and the moans coming next to for what he assumed was the elevator (Probably the room of the headmaster) it wasn't really hard put a two and two.

_"__Hard" _he though. He both shivered and snickered. He wasn't going to use that word for a while.

A small locker called his attention. Amazed by the fact that it wasn't locked he opened revealing small devices accommodated through the levels of the lockers. The devices had a gold diamond shaped form in middle.

There were two sets: White and Black, the black ones had a silver pattern at sides looking cooler. By impulse he took one of the black, inspecting closer the device he just grabbed he 'opened' by sides taking the form of a tablet, the screen being completely transparent and tactile like the Schenellphone.

Touching the screen, it started, the device asked for the proper configuration. Meh. He could do this later. He shook his head, remembering where he was and in what circumstances.

Funny. He was receiving a lot of distractions today; maybe a cosmic force was trying to tell him something.

Nah, he was just easily distracted.

He headed to the large irregular table of the office. No spotting a processor or a screen he guessed that the table itself was the computer and holographic.

Touching it his assumptions proved right, the table was a computer. Before proceeding the table asked for the password to continue. Not having the slightest idea he knew that he would have to return for his equipment at the top but not before doing something for the lolz.

He tried to guess the password.

And by irony of the destiny he got it right.

He stood agape at the thing he just did. Not believing himself. Did the headmaster really have _that _as password?

Oh, well, whatever. He just saved himself work. Scrolling through the files he found what he was looking for. He smirked.

The forming of the teams, the initiation and just to be sure: the newcomers along with other folders. Maybe there was someone interesting.

He blinked when the table showed the next message: _Do you want to copy the selected files to the selected scroll?_

Scroll? He followed the white line that appeared in the table, it was the device he just grabbed and accidentally put it on the table. The device was surrounded by 2 set of white circles connected by the line he just saw.

Oh~ so that was the name of the device. He selected _'Yes' _well, now it was his. The light that was selected copied the files to the new owned device.

_'__Copy completed' _appeared in the table. He erased any form of record or evidence that showed that he was there. (Excepting the scroll) and shoot down the computer.

He left for where he came; through the floor door above the transparent roof. Before leaving he heard a loud moan of ecstasy coming from -Miss Goodwitch- the room of the headmaster.

_Coming _and _came _other set of words that he wasn't going to use for a while.

* * *

><p>Saying that the tea was good would be an understatement, it was excellent.<p>

Lemon with a touch of vanilla, quite expensive but it worth each lien.

The black haired woman knew as Blake Belladona was enjoying her day so far. She was alone outside in a table in one of the few café that Beacon allowed to have.

In other circumstances the chatter of the people around her would have bother her but today she was apparently in a better mood so she ignored it.

"Excuse me" a mysterious voice asked.

She raised her head to see a dark skinned man with a dark blue cloak and a bandana in his eyes.

"Can I sit here? The other tables are occupied" He was carrying a slice of a cake.

He inspected around her to see that indeed, all the tables were occupied. In any other occasion she would have told him _"No, I'm using it" _or _"You can take it, I was already leaving" _she was more inclined to the former that the first, however due her good mood and the fact that she was enjoying her book and haven't finished her tea she decided that it wouldn't hurt share the table as long as he didn't bother her.

"Um, sure, why not" she told more to herself than the blindfolded man. "Just be quiet, please" He smiled, he seated in front of her and started to eat his chocolate slice.

It was quiet, he didn't talk while he was eating; a thing she appreciated. She also drank of her tea occasionally. However one thing bothered her, more concrete, a question.

She couldn't help look over her book as the question pose in her mind _"Why me?" _there were other tables with solo persons, probably because he saw that she was quiet. She also felt that she had saw him from somewhere not to mention that something felt something off

When he almost finished his cake he broke the silence.

"Is that _épines_ _flétrissement? »_ (Wilt thorns)

She looked at him oddly for two reasons:

One: The book didn't have name and was in fact, right, that was the name.

Two: How did he know the name of the book, he was blindfolded.

Or at least that was the image he gave.

"Yeah…it is…how did you know?"

"mmm…" he was eating a bit of the cake, he covered his mouth to speak "…I saw you moving your lips, the sentence you just quoted is the page 135 right?"

And again, true. She did an experiment, she nodded to see if the man did some kind of trick, like taking off his bandana quickly or had earphones or mirror but much for her surprise he didn't. Or at least not that she saw.

Also he saw the nod she just gave because he responded with the gesture in the same kind; nodding "I just knew the page because I also have read the book…"

How could see while he was blindfolded …she didn't know why but she started to feel uncomfortable. Her good mood now off.

"A story about a man with two souls, fighting to control the body. What a _tragedy_" She didn't miss how he emphasized 'tragedy' and with such a venom and worst part was the smile he was giving her.

A cold and dark smile.

That was her cue to leave. She finished what was left of her tea in one go. "Yeah, tragic. Excuse me"

"Sorry if I say something uneasy" he said with clearly fake tone of sincerity.

She responded in the same kind. "It was nothing, enjoy your day" She didn't know who this guy was, but obviously he didn't have good intentions.

She was half up from her seat ready to leave when she hear a _Chack-chack_ under the table.

The sound of a loaded weapon.

"Sit" he ordered. No trace of sympathy in his voice.

She looked at him for a few seconds, defying. She knew that he was looking at her; that he could see the look on her face.

"Sit. Now" He ordered again, more strong, but not enough strong to bring stares.

She looked around her trying to find an exit, she found none.

"If you move -even a millimeter- from where you are I will shoot you"

She knew that if she sat as he said he would have the upper hand, she wasn't going to allow that. She _slowly _moved her hand to her weapon.

"Don't you see it right, bitch? I won this since the moment I sat. If you move I'll shoot you, either way you _may_ escape or I wound you or better; killing you and if the authorities or the professors ask me why I did it I will say 'It was a White Fang member. A criminal' and I will be exonerated"

He snapped his free hand. "Like that. And you will run, escaping from the Vale to your kind, go to jail or buried in a communal grave. Either way **I win. **Take your poison**"**

She stood at her place. Frozen. The words cut through her like knives. They were cold. There were harsh. There were horrible.

There were the true.

"I will not repeat this again. **_SIT" _**

He could see her muscles tense- no, that was wrong, all her body was tensing. Her face, her eyes, her legs, her arms and her hands, everything. She was literally holding herself from doing something that she would regret later. Like if she was trying to reason with herself. Her mind knowing that everything was lost, that the only thing was she could do was obey, however her body, her animal instinct was telling her otherwise, to run, to fight, but the question here was, would she be fast enough or hit hard enough?

Finally she relaxed. It looked like the inner argument finished. Which prevailed?

The answer was obvious when she sat.

The man took another bite from his cake. "So, care to explain me what is a stray cat doing here?"

She answered the question with another question. "Who're you?" even though she had submitted that didn't mean that she had surrendered completely; she hasn't move her hand from where she almost had her weapon.

Now it was his turn to tense. He was expecting the question from different persons, except her, he never expected to see her. Not even in his wildest dreams. So the question got him with the guard down.

He reached his hand to the bandana in his eyes and lifted it, placing the cloth in his forehead.

"Do you remember me?" he opened his eyes, revealing his diamond eyes.

Her jaw almost fall, even she couldn't contain the shock in her face. Only one word passed through her head at that moment.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Fiver walked alone, without any idea of where he was heading. Her sister, once again, leaved him. Meh, probably for the best, Fiver has learned that when her sister is angry it's better not get in her way. A thing he learned the bad way.<p>

He still could remember when he walked funny over a week.

Ah~ The memories.

He gazed for 99th time the campus; no matter how many times he looked at it, he continued to be impressed by the academy, saying that it was big it would be an understatement; Beacon was **huge. **

The academy itself was a castle; there were dorms, towers, gardens, shops and a fountain. And that was only the things he had seen so far. It was like a small city.

At the distance he spotted a small café. They were serving drinks, cakes and other sort of sweets. He then remembered two things:

One: He was hungry and two: He didn't have money. All the savings of the Watership siblings were in possession of the older one, ergo, her sister.

He sighed in woe and then groaned when his stomach grumbled. Loud. A few stares fell on him. He felt the embarrassment climbing to his face. He tried to cover it with his akubra, sinking it more on his head.

"HAHAHA Sounds like some is hungry" he turned his head, to the figure who laughed.

It was a male with gray hair and brow shirt. He had one eye of a color and the other one of a different color. He was accompanied by a blonde bombshell, a girl in white, very beautiful and-

"Fiver?" a familiar pair of voices said. "_Fuck"_ he silently curses.

"He-hey Ruby, Jaune" he said ashamed.

"You know him, Ruby?" her sister asks.

She nodded. "Yeah, he and Jaune were with me"

Nairod, the gray haired man, did a motion with his hand, signaling to wait "Wait, Fiver? Your name is _Fiver?"_

He nodded a bit irritated with the man that abased him in front of people he knew and just meet.

"Like number five, Fiver?" he asked trying to hold a laughter.

"Yes, that's my name" He said red in both anger and embarrassment.

Yang smacked him in the head, hard, making the gray haired man to rub it. Fiver enjoyed the karma that fell on the young man with heterochromia. "What was that?" Nairod asks.

"Like you can talk, _Nairod" _she purposely emphasized his name in sneer.

Fiver chuckled and looked at him in disbelief "Nairod? You mock my name when you yourself name Nairod?"

"I wasn't mocking your name; I'm just trying to imagine who will call his son, Fiver? Is like if I called my son Soap"

The 5 teens stared at him and looked at him oddly.

"Are you trying to go somewhere with this?" Jaune asked.

"Errr, I think I actually forgot what I was saying, eh, probably remember later" he scratched his head.

"So, Fiver, where were you going?" Ruby asked, trying to break the ice. However before he could answer Yang put between them. Ruby was half behind Yang while she leaned to him and started to scrutinize him with her lilac eyes.

This got him uncomfortable. So did with Ruby. "Umm…hi?" he asked.

"Hi…Fiver, right?" the blonde girl said.

"Ye-yeah?" Yang stares at him in unworthy.

"Are you asking me or assuring me?"

"Err…assuring you?" She raised an eyebrow "Assuring" confirms.

"Yang…" Ruby pleaded. She did this thing every time Ruby meets a boy.

"What? I'm not doing anything!"

Fiver saw better the blonde haired girl. She was quite beauty. Her long flowing gold hair that had locks sticking out, her emphasize outfit and her-

"Hey, sword boy, my eyes are up here" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Wha- No, I-I wasn't-" Yang looked at him better, he was gulping, sweating and the blush had returned to his face.

His reaction was priceless; maybe she could tease him a little…

Ruby saw the smirk in Yang's face, which mean…

_"__Oh no…" _Ruby silently cursed "Yang, please"

Her sister however ignored her "No need to be embarrassed, boy. Didn't you enjoy the view?" she asked with seductive tone.

"YANG!" her sister exclaimed again.

Worse thing, he did. "Ye-yeah" he admitted with a clear blush, not facing the sisters. He poked his fingers together.

What a silly honest boy. Nairod shook his head with an amuse smile. This gave her material to endless teasing.

"Oh~ so would like to see more?"

He had to bite his tongue to avoid answer. "Umm- I- errr"

He couldn't avoid watching the blonde teaser since she grabbed his flushed face with her index finger facing her. "Didn't your father taught you to see the people who you speak to?" the invasion of his personal space got him more nervous.

His hazel eyes meeting the lilac of hers "Now, answer my question" she smirked, closing the distance between them.

Only a miracle can save him, right now.

And by chance of fate the miracle appeared.

More specifically; in the form of a snowflake glyph that sent him flying 50 meters to the gardens (but because irony didn't touch Yang)

The said miracle was accompanied by a chorus of angels that repeated over and over "Pervert! Pervert and lewd!"

Although he couldn't listen it well because his ears were buzzing. But he could hear some words.

"-ou did that?!"

"To stop such lewd acts!"

"You didn't have to launch him!"

"Oh and don't make me start with you!" the voices get closer.

Silver eyes appears in his range vision "Fiver, are you ok?!" a panicked Ruby asks. Others appearing in his view too, they smoothly cover the sun for him to see more clearly.

He doesn't answer because he doesn't know, it was too fast. He then feels the pain running through his body.

And it hurt. A lot.

"Ouch"

_A lot _I say.

"Ohhh, Monty!"

What part of **_a lot _**you don't understand?

"Agh! I can't feel my spine!" he tries to stand making some muscles and joints to fall in places creating pop and cracks. The group looks at this with pain, worry and disgust.

"Ouch" is all what Nairod says.

"Wha- what happened?"

"Ice queen here-" Nairod motion with his head to Weiss.

"Hey!"

"-sent you flying 54 yards with a power of hers, you hit a bench doing several turns and bounced 5 times in the lawn. It was pretty funny" Yang smack him again.

His looking at the sky when her sister; Hazel; appears in his range vision. "Fiver"

The way she approached and the familiarity of how she mentioned his name draw curious stares from the group.

"Sis?" The response got off guard the group, their eyes widened a bit, especially Yang and Ruby. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the library when I saw you bouncing in the lawn, care to explain?" Usually she would have beat into an almost death the person who almost killed his brother, but she guesses that it was for his honesty, Fiver is to honest to his own good, he couldn't tell a lie even if his life depended on it so maybe this will teach him a lesson.

The fact that she's still angry at him doesn't have to do anything at all. Nope. Not even a little.

"It's kind of a long story, you see-"

"I actually just asked for courtesy, I don't really care" she says with a professional poker face.

This draw stares of shock of the presents, at least of the majority. "Umm. You don't care that your brother could have broken his neck?" Jaune repeats more to himself, because he though he had misheard.

"Who're you?" she says rudely as she quickly turns her eyes to him, her lime eyes penetrating Jaune's soul.

He swears that he felt a shiver in his chest that day. "um- I'm Jau-" he was about to stretch his hand but she wasn't facing him anymore, her gaze was in her brother again.

"Come on stand up" she stern.

"Not gonna happen"

"He tried to stand and-" Nairod tries to explain.

None of the present knew if she ignored or didn't heard him "I say get up"

And for addition Fiver tried to sit (at least) creating once more sounds of dislocation, it hurt like hell but he tried to make a point. "I can't"

Her sister wasn't fazed at all, Yang notices this and tries to cover the boy. "You shouldn't try to force him, he-" she says to her but she's quickly interrupted.

"He is_ fine_" she says annoyed. Yang gives her a dirty look one that the other sibling ignores.

Meanwhile Hazel hopes that getting an answer from her would be enough for them. Much of the presents narrow her eyes to Hazel, just like with Yang she ignore them of course.

Her brother in part doesn't take it well. Of course she's still angry, but come on, there are limits. "You heard the sound of my joints and bones, right?"

"He's right, we should take him to the infarma-" Ruby tries to explain.

"Ahg, stand up and _don't_ exaggerate" this draw looks of incredulity and frowns towards the older sibling. Was she really saying this?

"You can't be serious"

_ "__Stand. Up"_

"I can't even sit without breaking my pain threshold and you want me to _stand?_" he raising his voice, he was getting angry and more importantly she was getting _her _angry.

Oh big mistake.

"_Stand up_ or I'll do what I _did_ to you last week"

"…"

Everyone look at the face of horror of Fiver, like if Death himself was in front of him…it wasn't too much difference to be honest.

"Y-you're bluffing"

"Do you wanna test that theory?"

"…"

She takes a step forward.

**_FUCK NO._**

In a quick motion he stands, his muscles, bones, joints start to connect with each other in a cacophony of endless pain but the urge of preserve his manhood gives him the boost of value and resolve to surpass the pain.

However the legs fail him and he falls in his butt. Nairod almost jump to help him.

"You can't stand?" her sister asks, daring him.

"No, no, no, no, no" he repeats the mantra over and over until he manages to stand again, in some form of twisted luck, the last fall accommodated some joints so this time he could stand better.

"See, I'm perfect" he said despite sounds of 'crack' and 'pops'

Everyone look at him and her sister in horror.

"Fiver you should-" Ruby gets closer to him to serve as support but he quickly dismiss it "No, no, no-" she quickly glance her sister, everybody notices this, she raises an eyebrow "I'm fine, I'm fine" in order to prove his point he tries to straighten his back.

"No, don't-" Weiss intervenes knowing what is going to happen, alas, being too late. A loud crack is emitted from Fiver's back.

The reactions are varied. Nariod hunches, Jaune covers his ears, Ruby covers her mouth, Yang winces and Weiss simply looks to other side. Hazel on the other hand is still not fazed.

He smiles and answer, both actions with greeted teeth "See…I-I'm totally fine"

Watching her sister again he notices something in her sister, a thing only he notices. The slight upper curve of her lips, the faints sign of a smile that few people can notice, among them, himself.

Meaning that she wasn't angry anymore, meaning that all that harshest was just a façade.

He gets red again either in anger, frustration or embarrassment…maybe the three of them.

After an irritated glare, he sigh and chuckles, surprising everyone "You got me" he says as he looks the floor. The eyes of some narrow a bit, the naturally, happy and soft tone accompanied by a smile confused everyone inwardly.

She simply shrugs "You probably deserve it" he wants to explain himself but the recall of the cause of why he was launched brings a blush to his face, fortunately in another form of twisted luck the blush is hidden again by the irritation and anger that he felt previously.

Reason he decides to shrugged it off.

"I should introduce you, guys" he says looking at them and signals with his hand "This is my sister, Hazel Watership"

"Hello" she says briefly.

"And these are Jaune, Ruby, Nairod, Yang and…" he also signals them with his hand until it comes to the white haired girl, the same girl who launched him.

"Weiss"

She nods with her head. "Right" she don't mention nothing else, this creates an uncomfortable silence.

"Forgive her she has a condition; it's called being a bitch" Fiver said without sorry. Her sister shot him a dirty look.

"Are you sure you're fine Fiver?" Ruby asks a bit worried.

He nods "Yeah, actually I think I'm better that I was before I was launched" he does a backflip and 5 quickly push ups.

"You're welcome" the white haired girl said in a booming tone. Mostly of the presents glare at her in incredulity.

"What?" she says a bit angry.

"So Fiver, what were you doing?" Jaune asks trying to ease the mood; he doesn't want to see any hostility of the sister of Fiver's.

"Nowhere, I was just exploring the campus"

"Really? Because it sounded like you were hungry" the red hooded girl says. In quote like the previous time his stomach grumbled.

At this Fiver flush returned to his face.

"Aw, that's so adorkable!" Yang squealed.

Her sister raises an eyebrow "You are hungry?"

"Errr…you don't?"

"You ate eggs with bacon, waffles, chocolate milk and a 3 floor sandwich"

"That was in the morning!"

"Four times"

Seeing the blank look on his face and how fast he was blinking she knew that it's gonna be impossible to convince him, so instead she takes some Lien from her pouch and hands it to him "Don't squander it"

That reminds something to Nairod "We were actually going to eat something, we even convince Snow Queen-"

"Stop talking to me with such informality! Don't you know who am-"

"Yeah, yeah shut up- Anyway wanna join us?" Nairod says in plural, referring to both siblings.

Fiver looked at her sister with pleading eyes. Telepathically he's begging to her sister to accompany him, not because he was nervous or afraid, because he wants her to meet other people.

His hopes into coming to Beacon are that she opened to others and this could be good begging.

She on other hand isn't interested in socialize with others but as the eyes puppy that his brother is giving her and feeling that she own him one after how he pulled that façade agrees against her will.

"I suppose that a…coffee will do no harm" she said reluctantly.

Fiver is unable to contain the smirk in his face.

* * *

><p>"Why is it called 'Dust'"<p>

"Are we serious going to talk about this?"

Janice took a piece of her shortcake and took it to her mouth before speaking. "I mean why there's a is called Dust if there's a type of dust of the same name material, you know"

Ronan chewed a piece of his apple pie and looked at his S.O. in mirthless, like if he was thinking the question itself. "What"

"You see there's dust in dust form…" she said maneuvering with her hands, some form of self help.

"You mean powdered dust" he deadpanned.

"Powdered dust! Yes, thank you! You see…is confusing for some people"

"Confusing? For who?" he questioned as he raised an eyebrow "Third mid grade students know this"

"I know but for people of other world or different language could be confusing!"

"…"

"What?" she asked.

"What did that cake had?" he nipped a piece of her food and took and licked it.

She ignored this "Why dust, I mean, the name is kinda dumb! We should change the name to…" she trailed off as she moved her eyes upwards, like if she was trying to see her brain. "Materia! That sounds good!"

Ronan exhaled and rubbed the gap between his eyebrows "Let me get this straight, you want to change the name of a material with centuries of antiquity just because it sounds dumb?"

"Yes, to materia!"

He put his hands similar to pray and slowly inhaled air "How do you plan to do that?"

"Easy. I'm going to start calling 'dust' 'materia' and then all people is going to start calling it that way!"

Seeming the 'are you serious' face of Ronan she decides to elaborate "It isn't like the name has copyright"

"Sorry to break your bubble but it does"

"What? Liar!" she accuses "Tell me one!"

"Err…Schnee _Dust _Company?"

"…"

"That without mention all the little stores that have 'Dust' in his name and all the products and containers for it"

"I say one you really need to clean both of your ears"

He rolls his eyes and quickly checks the menu for another appetitive; something on the menu caught his attention.

"What did you order for drink?" he asks as she takes another sip of her drink.

"Something called 'Semester End' why?"

He takes her drink away "My mossie!" she exclaims.

"No wonder why you're so hyperactive, that thing is a loaded coffee with chocolate, honey and bated crème!"

"Waaaahhh? I'm fine!" he sees her tapping foot.

"What? I always do that!"

"No, you don't, no more sugar for you today" he also retires what's left of the shortcake, he see a waitress near and calls his attention, he answer the call.

"Yes sir?" he asks politely and in automatic.

"Can you bring something that calm nerves?"

"Of course, a tea sounds good?"

"Yes, lemon if there is" he nods and quickly leaves.

"Awwww, you know me~" Janice says in a sing song tone. Shew poke his cheek.

"Of course I know you, I'm your husband" He in notion tries to bite the finger, and she quickly retires it. A little game of them.

"Well, we're gonna stay here until you calm yourself so let's end this quickly, what do you wanna talk?" he say without grace.

She whistled "Wow, way to kill the mood Ro." He rolls his eyes in answer.

"You know I'm not that kind of person"

"You could at least humor me for a while" she starts humming, tapping one of her fingers in her red lips, she's thinking in something interesting to past the time.

"How'bout…" she trails off and her cyan eyes caught something at the distance "The guy who puke on you…"

"Pass"

"No, the guy who vomit on you is coming here with…" she narrow her eyes, trying to see better.

"RONAN! JANICE! HELLOOOOO!" Nairod happily exclaimed.

_"__Fuck" _is all Ronan's opinion.

* * *

><p>Speaking of faunus.<p>

"So, basically, you left them" Noire resumed, the woman 'sited' in front of him had told her

Blake looked relaxed, but his fighting edge was still there but looking submitted. Looking. "That's right, I'm not longer associated with…_them" _ the addition of the word seemed a bit forced.

He raise an eyebrow, not in the unnaturally of how she say it; he knew that faunus based a lot of his nets and relationships in trust so it was normal that she tried to find a word to refer the organization she runaway and couldn't find other word that 'then'.

That wasn't the reason he raised an eyebrow, he raised thinking in what if she had told him was true. He was judging her to believe her or not.

Blake Belladona had told the only thing he needed to know, that she no longer was with the White Fang…however she didn't tell them the reasons why she escaped nor who were their members and leaders.

She may no be with them but she wasn't going to betray their cause.

Inwardly Noire ended his judgment "Let's say I'll believe you, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't think of a better way to help people without exposing myself" she answered honestly.

There was tense silence again.

"I'm not going to rat you if that's what you're thinking"

She snorted.

"I'm serious"

"How can I be so sure?"

"You can't" he drew his hand that was under the table, revealing a scroll, the tactile device was in player mode and Noire touched the screen playing the current 'song'; the device produced the sound of a loading weapon: _'chack-chack'._

The eyes of Blake widened. He had tricked her. She looked at him stunned.

"The only thing I can tell you..." he lowered his bandana covering his white eyes.

"Is that I prefer keep my enemies closer…" he stoop up from his eyes. He put some Lien in the table covering his expenses and hers as well.

A sign that he had power over her. "Watch your back piss-eyes, I'll be watching you" he said before leaving the café.

* * *

><p>The day elapsed without much trouble than it was at the beginning. Nairod managed to convince the manager of the coffee shop of join some tables after shoving him a roll of Lien in his chest.<p>

Despite the shaky beginning of some of them they didn't recurred to fights or intimidations talks.

Fiver was glad that her sister didn't leave after the 5 minutes after he explained the façade that she put back there resulting in compliments of actresses from everyone, Jaune apologized with Ronan for spiting his breakfast on him, Nairod paid the things of Ronan and Janice (despite the protests of Ronan) as he promised and Ruby ate a whole strawberry cake while Weiss scolded Yang and Hazel, both of them for 'lewd and indecent acts' as she call it, Yang for her teasing and Hazel to watch his brother behavior.

All of them were currently in the ballroom, in their sleeping attires.

"Are you going to sleep that way?" Fiver asked to her sister. He was wearing a black t-shirt with yellow sleeves and yellow sleep pants; he had his akubra in his head. He was seated and leaning against the wall.

Just like his brother she was leaning against the wall, the only difference is that she was standing and her hair was loose, her large orange streak that originated from her nape flowed to the front of her upper chest along with her true color hair. "We didn't have money to bought sleeping bags and the dorms were going to have beds, so it's only for a day" her sister was wearing a white pajama shirt with lime and blue trims and a pajama pants with also lime and blue trims. She had her beret in her head as well but her hair was loose.

"I guess" he said leaned completely against the wall, he accommodated the akubra in his head to completely hide his view, similar to a sleeping mask.

"Goodnight Hazel"

"Goodnight Fiver"

* * *

><p>Ruby was writing in her diary, a letter to her friends back in signal. Ever since they leave the café one thing has been bothered her. A thing that Fiver said to her sister:<p>

_"__No need to be embarrassed, boy. Didn't you enjoy the view?" _

_"__Ye-yeah" _

She didn't know why but it bothered her, maybe because her sister talked to his first friend like nothing. She couldn't dwell more in her thoughts when her sister flopped down next to her.

"It's like a biiiig slumber party!" she exclaimed happily.

Ruby didn't turn her gaze, a troubled expression was still on her face "I don't think would approve of all the though"

"I know I do" she purred but it was instantly killed when Jaune appeared with his pajamas.

"If you want to recover that mood, I'm over here!" Nairod said pointing to himself with his thumb.

Yang answered sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, you could use that too" he scoffed.

Yang frowned. Ruby however was confused "Wha-?" she was about to ask but her sister cut her off.

"Nothing Rubes! Nothing!" she said with a death glare to Nairod. Ruby then saw better Nairod.

"Nairod, you aren't putting your pajamas?"

Yang noticed too "Hey, it's true, too ashamed?"

"Nah, I don't use pajamas"

Ruby raised an eyebrow "Then how do you-?"

"I sleep with my birthday suit" he answered with a smile.

"Your bi-" Ruby said but then it struck her. Her face blushed resembling her name.

"You bast-!" Yang was about to curse.

"She asked! And I'm full dressed; don't want B jumping on me, at least not in public" he winked.

"Monty Oum have mercy in wherever is going to be your partner!" She exclaimed patting the back of her flushed sister. Nairod looked at the diary of the younger sibling "What are you doing, Rub?"

She soothe herself before speaking "I'm writing a letter to the gang back at Signal" she hugged her dog face pillow "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going"

"Aww, that's so cuuuute!" Ruby threw a pillow to Yang.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school; it's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"Ouch" Nairod said faking a struck to his heart.

"Not you Nairod"

"And what about Jaune, Weiss and Hazel they're…nice" she said with a bit of effort.

"Not to mention Fiver, Ronan and Janice" Nairod expanded the list.

"And if it helps you can also count me in!" a mysterious cheerful voice added.

The three of them squealed.

They turned to see a hooded figure crouching in front of Ruby.

"Who're-" Yang was about to ask but Ruby recognized him "You" she said, it was the guy from the cliff.

He removed his hood, revealing black hair and grey-blue eyes. He had an accesory in his right side of his hair, there were a white and black feather with small gray one, lower, in his temple there was a small medallion with his personal symbol.

"Sup'" he raised a hand in salute.

"Umm, Ruby who's your…friend?" Yang said reluctantly that last part.

"Ummm…he's…um…" she realized that he never catch his name.

"Nextic. Nextic Valravn. But you can call me 'Nyx'" he said with a smile. It didn't take a full second before the smile was replaced with a scowl. "And these are Huginn and Muninn" he pointed his head.

Now the three were officially scared. Ruby slowly crawled backwards to Yang while Nairod keep a poker face with a smile.

"Good to see you're ok, Ruby" his smiled in mirth.

Then a though struck Ruby.

She never told him her name. Fortunately for her she managed to reach the hand of Yang, the warmth of her sister quelled a bit of her fear. A bit.

Nyx opened his coat revealing a variety of dust. "Just by curiosity does anyone of you want dust?"

"Do you have lightning?" Nairod asked impressed.

"Yes, I do!"

"Give 4 in powder" he said with familiarity.

Ruby took the moment to hide behind Yang's back, while the older saw the display of merchandise agape. Once the transaction was finished the men merchant stood up, in bewilderment "Who's she" he said as if someone had stole the air of his lungs.

The three of them turn their head to see his direction.

He was looking at Hazel.

Des pite the bad beginning Yang started to see Hazel in other light and didn't feel correct to send her a nut guy. She was about to say 'I don't know' but Nairod didn't though the same.

"Oh! That's Hazel!" Damn you Nairod, bloody traitor.

He stood silence for a few seconds and handed back the lien he has received from him plus 2 vials more. "Nairod. Here I return your money with 2 other powder for you"

Needless to say Nairod was happy "Oh sweet! Thanks man!"

"No, thank _you, _my friend, you helped me find the future 'Mrs. Blackbird'" both male exchanged a shake hand.

"Anytime, mate"

The three of them saw him go to Hazel direction.

"Look Yang! I have powder to my weapon now!" he said happily.

"Nairod…you…how could you…" it was all that came of Yang's mouth. Ruby in case was gawk, both sister had looks of big disappointment in them, Nairod in his ecstasy of elation didn't notice the stare he was receiving from the sisters…nor when Nyx appeared behind Ruby (again).

"I forgot to mention!" he exclaimed.

Ruby squealed again and just like in the amphitheater she jumped to Yang arms, both sisters hugged themselves tightly.

"The girl who was also in the cliff is there…" he said with a sincere smile as he pointed to Blake, who was currently reading a book, both sister turned her gaze "You should say 'hi' to her before they shut the lights"

Both sisters returned their gaze to the hooded man but he wasn't there anymore, in his stead there were black feathers.

"I-I-I should go to s-say hi" she agreed with the dealer of dust. It wasn't like she was sacred that he appeared out of nowhere and scared her. Not at all.

"I-I-I'm going with y-you" nor Yang.

They both stood up and headed for Blake. "Not coming, Nairod?" he turned his gaze to see Nyx presenting himself with Hazel. She didn't look amused "I think I'll stay here"

* * *

><p>"Shh. Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby tried to stop the argument between Weiss and Yang.<p>

Weiss however didn't looked pleased "Oh, now you're on my side"

"I was always on your side!" Ruby rebutted.

"Yeah what's your problem with-" the argument could have continued if it wasn't from the flying hooded figure that flied between them and smashed into the wall.

It was Nyx.

Both future team RWBY (like you didn't knew) turn their heads to see Hazel with a stretched fist. Nyx upper body was buried in the wall with his arm and legs hanging loosely.

"Nyx?" Ruby was going to help him but Yang took her shoulder and shook her head.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked again.

He muffles d something and gave her a thumb up. She could sleep with that. Little objects fell from his coat.

"Hey! That's my dust!" Weiss started to pick them up. "You thief!" she accused and pushed him deeply with a glyph that she created.

Blake blew the candle, darkening the ballroom, thinking if she did the right thing in coming to Beacon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was actually planning a scene in the café but at that time I already had 10k words so decided to skip it. I know that the end(don't know the rest of the chapter) looks a bit rushed but wanted to ended quickly.  
><strong>

**I should mention, each chapter is going to be based roughly in each chapter of RWBY following the canon story closely but interaction of the characters. And man, I hope I did it well with that smut.  
><strong>

**Again if you see any grammar mistake, do tell me. Any review and critique is welcome.  
><strong>


	6. The first step

**A/N: Finally a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

"Wake up! Lazy bum!" a cheerful voice exclaimed, waking up not only the person he wanted if not also the nearby students.

Among them; Noire.

He had sleep on the floor; despite the odd views he had received from the nearby persons, after years of sleeping on it, it was almost impossible to sleep in something else. He was wearing a white long sleeve pajama and dark blue pants; he still wore his bandana in his eyes though.

Some people groaned, other exhaled and other tried to reconcile the sleep but their attempts were in vain. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" the voice that now identified as 'her' said almost singing appearing from another side to another, next to a guy.

A guy in green clothes rose from his sleeping bag. Despite the fact that he slept his eyes didn't show any form of refreshment. He had long black hair done in a low pony tail and magenta eyes, he had a strake on the left side of his hair of the same color that his eyes.

The same boy started to head to the bathroom followed by a girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes. She was still singing on her way to the bathroom waking everyone at their path.

He sighed, well, he was awake now.

He rose and started to head to the bathroom, but he noticed something that he believed wasn't there before he went to sleep.

A man buried in a wall.

_"__Hmm, yeah, definitely wasn't there" _he though. Few people were gathering around the newly garment in the wall. Among them he spotted two familiar figures.

It was the couple of yesterday, the ones who were next to him in the amphitheater. We know them as Ronan and Janice.

Ronan was wearing a red tanked top and boxes of the same color with pink trims and patterns, while Janice was wearing a cyan long sleeve shirt with green and blue patterns, the difference between his long sleeve shirt and hers was that her shirt was obviously bigger than her, the sleeves covered past her hands and the left part of her shirt slipped through her shoulder, and the hem of the shirt reached a upper her knees, in her thighs; in a similar way to a short dress.

Ronan spots him and motions with his head making Janice to turn her head "Oh hi…um…" he then realizes that they never introduced.

"Noire. Noire Dántes" the tanned skinned man said.

"Janice Sapphire" the teal haired girl said.

"Ronan Rosso" each of them presented themselves.

"So, I don't remember this hanging in the wall last night" he said looking at the buried man (?)

"I didn't know that modern art became this hardcore" Ronan joked.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Janice asks with a bit of concern. She didn't know if someone could breathe through a wall.

In cue the body began to shake startling some of the presents. The arms of the body flexed upwards until the palms touched the shattered wall, once he felt it he started to push; trying to free himself.

Noire and Ronan looked themselves (Even though Noire was blindfolded) both nodded and grabbed the legs of the young man.

When the buried man felt someone grabbing his legs he shook them trying to keep them away, but he quickly stopped when he realized that they were pulling him. In other words, helping him; Janice tried to help pulling his coat.

Other people who were there helped too, some of them pulling from the coat and others from the shirt.

In some point one of them had the idea of synchronize the pulls. "One, two!" the ones who were pulling groaned in effort.

This actually helped, they were midway, upper half was out after a few seconds, but the head was still stuck, they passed a few minutes and he was still buried, some of them were trying to open the wall more making the opening wider to facilitate the removal.

"I'LL HELP TOO!"

"NORA WAIT!" Someone exclaimed in peril.

The ones who were in the wall trying to open the gap were quick to react, the others who were in the legs, arms or torso weren't so lucky.

The same girl, who woke up half ballroom, woke the other half and probably whole Beacon when she smashed her war hammer against the wall causing an explosion. The students who were with the buried man were launched by the shock wave in random directions.

A cloud of dust rose. When the dust dissipated they saw pieces of ruble falling on the formerly buried man. He raised his torso with a piece of rubble around his neck in a similar way of a collar. He looked around, clearly dazed.

He whispered a 'thanks' and fainted quickly breaking the gravel around him.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Ruby asked about the explosion she just felt along with people among the cafeteria. They were looking around trying to found the source of the noise.<p>

Hazel didn't felt the same way. She didn't know why she still felt startled; she should have been used to the explosions at this point. "Probably nothing" she went back with her eggs.

Fiver, Hazel, Yang, Ruby, Nairod and Weiss were eating their breakfast in the cafeteria. Weiss was with them because there wasn't any free table in the dinner hall, if she was going to eat something at least it was going to be with someone she knew.

Even though they weren't fully tolerable.

"So, I heard you make a decoration in the ballroom last night, Hazel" Yang said with a smirk to Hazel.

Despite the harsh beginning between them, Yang started to saw Hazel in a better light. This was due the way Fiver looked at Hazel when they invited them to lunch. Fiver was looking at her with puppy eyes, the same eyes that Ruby gave her when she goes out with her.

A look of trust, care and warm that only siblings share.

While Yang was the type of person who helped Ruby to swim throwing her to the water Hazel was the type of strict person who threw challenges to him in order to bring inspiration and courage in him. For example was yesterday, if they took Fiver to the infirmary chances were that he would lost the initiation, she forced him to stand up and not lost that chance despite the dirty looks that she was receiving. She was willing to take all the shit for both of them and sacrifice a piece of her in order to protect her brother and get the better of him.

She guessed, no she _knew, _that despite their harshness, indifferent, cold talks and interactions between them, both siblings cared for each other deeply.

She couldn't hate someone like that, even if she wanted.

Hazel simply raised an eyebrow in surprise, because most newcomers were sleep and the way she talked to her.

"It was you?" Fiver asked surprised.

"I told him to leave. He didn't leave" she answers.

"And for that you…punched him to the wall?" Ruby asks raising an eyebrow.

"He's the diplomat, not me" she motioned with her head to his brother. He snorted.

"Glad you did it, that crook stole my dust" Weiss chirped. Hazel raises her hand in sign of 'your welcome'

"Still think that the poor bastard didn't deserve to be buried to the wall, kinda harsh in my opinion" Nairod says chewing.

"I don't like to repeat myself" she says as taking bacon to her mouth.

"Zero tolerance, huh?" Yang said again.

"Hu-hum" Hazel hummed.

"You think he learned the lesson?" Nairod asks.

"If he didn't he's either stupid or has brain damage, either way I will be amazed"

"Well prepare to be it then" Jaune points with his fork.

The table turns their heads to see Nyx. He sees them and waves his hand. Everyone groans.

Fiver finishes all the food in his plate in one chew. "Quickly let's go before-!"

"Before what?"

"Jesus Christ!" he yelped. It was next to him, some peple exchange gazes between the them and the former spot.

Nyx raises an eyebrow "Who?"

"I don't know you scare me! Weren't you at the other side?"

"I'm glad to help, I need to talk to you Fiver" Nyx takes his shoulder and the only thing the rest of the table sees is a black blur and feathers falling.

The entire table stays at bewildered. Again.

Nairod breaks the silence. "He was here, right?"

"Thank god I wasn't imagining things" Jaune says with a bit of relieve.

Still, everyone look around trying to find Fiver more specifically Ruby and Hazel.

"He's…weird-" Yang says.

"That's a nice way to put it" Hazel adds.

"But he doesn't looks like the type of person who would do harm to people, I think Fiver will be fine"

Weiss spot them. "There they are!"

They turn their heads; they are at the extreme of the cafeteria. It looks like Fiver was confused too despite he was with him, it looks like they're talking.

"Well, at least he's ok…" Ruby says a bit insecure.

* * *

><p>"Weren't we there few seconds ago?"<p>

"Yes, we were"

"How can you be at two physical planes at the same time?"

"I'm not, I'm just really fast"

_"__I guess that's the quick answer" _Fiver says inwardly "So…um…why did you call me?"

He takes of his hood revealing his face. "I'm just gonna say it" he scratches the back of his head, a blush in his face.

The action draws weird looks from the nearby tables.

_"__Don't act like a schoolgirl please, people will get the wrong idea" he thoughts._

* * *

><p>"Is he confessing or something?" Nairod can't help to raises an eyebrow.<p>

From the far away table, the future Beacon students watched the scene curiously. "No…right Yang?" Ruby asks to her sister.

"Well…it looks like a confession but…ha, it's like watching a schoolgirl!" Yang answered the question of her sister.

"Your brother…he isn't…?" Weiss trailed off.

She didn't need to finish the sentence "No. He isn't, I'm positive" Hazel answered looked at the scene, nearby tables were watching the scene too.

"Right, but can you say the same about him?" The 'him' was referred to Nyx.

Nairod notice how nervous and tensed Jaune got. "Jaune? You alright?" stares fell on him. This got him more uncomfortable.

"I don't want to talk about it" he muttered.

"Hey guys!" a voice greet them. It was Janice, she was accompanied by Ronan.

"He-hey Jane" she had told them to call them Jane for preferences of her. The way she distracted Ruby greeted her called her attention "What are you guys watching?"

"A tryst?" Ronan raised an eyebrow. He was carrying trays for both her and him. "Isn't he the guy who was buried in the wall this morning?" he asked outloud.

"Yaoi?! Excellent" she drew her scroll and started to record. "Rooster Teeth has hear my pleas"

* * *

><p>"I love your sister" Nyx admitted.<p>

"…"

"I know-I know-Is a shock my future brother-in-law" he pats the shoulder of Fiver.

"…"

"But I can assure you. My feelings are genuine"

"…My sister…"

"Yes"

"The woman who buried you to a wall"

"A minor setback"

"White hair, lime eyes a red strand in her right side" Fiver described.

"The only one"

"Didn't you just meet her yesterday?"

"In my family we tend to fall in love really _fast, _think of it as love at first sight_"_

Fiver pinches the bridge of his nose; he exhales "Look I'm not opposed to the idea of my sister having a boyfriend-"

"Husband"

"What?"

"Husband. I want to marry her" Nyx said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm serious" Nyx assured.

"Ok…" Fiver held a hand in front of him in form of patience for both of them "Husband-ok- as I was saying, I'm not against…the though" he said a bit reluctant. "But if you think I'm gonna to help you-"

"Oh no no no no no" Nyx wag his finger in front of him.

Fiver raised an eyebrow. "I just want your blessings" Nyx elaborated.

Now, even if it was against his will, Fiver couldn't help to feel somehow giddy.

Although he didn't wanted to get involved in the personal affairs of her sister (in a respectful matter, not in apathy of course) and probably vice versa. The though of been asked for permission from Nyx to date her sister make Fiver realized somehow that the hooded figure; in the short amount of time they have coincided; have though 2 things:

That his brother was in somehow relevant in the life of her sister and she wouldn't accept a compromise without the consent of his brother making him feel somehow important. This kinda stroked his ego.

The other one showed him the nature of Nyx a bit. If the boy didn't though of him like the former point he still wanted his acceptance to date his sister showing that he didn't want him to put him in an uncomfortable position despite knowing that he didn't needed his approval.

Despite the fact that he didn't know the aspects of personal space, a thief, burglar and appearing of nowhere scaring the shit out of you in the processes, he wasn't really a bad person…just special…

Hard to dislike.

Well there was a 3rd scenario were he was a psycho or a player and tried to hurt her sister both physically and psychology but knowing her, Fiver would be worried more for him than for her.

Fiver exhaled in defeated. "There's no problem for my so-"

"So I got your blessings?" Nyx asked. This was getting old.

"I…I guess..." With much reluctance he confirmed.

He quickly regretted saying those words.

In the most unmasculine way he shook his fists like a schoolgirl (I'm using that word a lot) and proceeded to give him a bear hug lifting him from the floor, and then he started to _kiss him _in the cheek while muttering various 'thank you'

Needless to say these obviously draw stares from the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your brother's not gay?"<p>

Hazel couldn't identify the voice; he was in much focus watching his brother being kissed and hugged like someone who has just accepted a confession. "I…I think so…" she trailed off a bit unsure now.

Meanwhile Janice was recording the event with her scroll while drooling.

The next day the video she uploaded to the S-Tube reached more than 2 million views in the first hour and was used for various civil rights in the kingdoms.

* * *

><p>With a force he didn't knew he had; Fiver pushed Nyx "Get. Off!"<p>

Even when he was pushed with chagrin, Nyx still had a glee on his face. "I promise I won't disappoint you"

Fiver didn't actually listened what he was talking, he was cleaning his cheek, he rubbed the spot hoping that he didn't have something or anyone saw that.

Yeah big shot.

Mostly of the cafeteria had eyes on them. Fiver was screaming internally, he was brought back in the reality when something was shoved in his chest.

It was a green crystal. Dust uncut if he recalled well. "-and as a symbol of thanks, I'll give you this" Nyx finished.

Fiver scrutinized the crystal and remembered something that Weiss told him. "You…you didn't steal it from-"

"The Schnne girl? No. I didn't" he answered before asking.

"Then where did you get this?"

"From a warehouse in the city. A guy with a hat and a cane has a lot in the docks, he had a lot of tugs with him"

"And you stole it by yourself?"

"Of course not I was with-" then something funny happened with him. His face froze before finish his sentence. It went through shock, then vexation and finally woe and disbelief. He brought his hands to his hair, covering his eyes in the process and exclaimed one single word before putting again his hood and storming out of the cafeteria.

**_"FUCK!"_**

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Ronan asked genuine interested. Everyone saw how Nyx jumped from one of the windows and making a run to the ballroom like if a ghost was chased him.<p>

"He mentioned something about a song, a dragon and devil" Fiver answered just confused as him. He was about to ask Weiss about the crystal but he was interrupted by Nairod.

"Did you reject him?" A few snickers erupted from the table.

He took his previous seat "Oh by the dust, I was hoping you guys didn't saw _that" _he answered wearily.

"_Everyone _saw that" Jaune added.

"Oh great" he sighed before taking a nugget to his mouth, his head resting from his head, it was almost like all his energy had been drained.

"What did he want?" her sister asked about why did he took him.

"It was about you" he answered, shifting in his seat, obviously uncomfortable, her sister noted this.

"Hmph" was her only reply. Will probably bring a knife next time she sees him.

"I have good news and bad news" he elaborated.

"Hit me"

"The good news he isn't angry about your number last night"

"Weird" Indeed, every sane person will be either angry or scared of her, but again: a sane person, don't think that Nyx fell in the former category "And the bad ones?" she said before taking a sip from her juice.

Fiver braced himself before answering "He wants to marry you"

Hazel would have spitted over Yang and Ruby (the persons who were in front of her) if she didn't covered her mouth. Some milk escaped from his nose and just like Hazel he covered his lower face. Yang who was serving herself more juice dropped a bit in the table and covered her mouth trying to contain her amusement. Ronan and Weiss eyes simply widened taken aback from the conversation and Ruby started to cough and was being patted in the back by Janice until the cough ebbed.

"Awwww, that's _so _romantic" she said romantically sighing.

Yang couldn't contain herself anymore and started to laugh "My sides, oh Monty my sides" was everything what she said before resuming her gag.

Hazel shot her a dirty look that only managed to quell her laugh a little. He turned her gaze to his brother "What?" she couldn't find the right words at the moment.

"Th-that's what he told me" he answered, her gaze penetrating his soul.

"Don't try to be coy. Explain. Now" she said in peeve.

"He wanted my blessings" he confessed.

"And you gave it to _him?!"_

"Hell no, I just said that he didn't need to worry about me, that's all!" he rebutted.

"It…it doesn't work that way" Yang said between laughs, she inhaled some air. "It doesn't suppose to work _that _way"

"Just…keep…hitting him until he grows tired. Just try to not kill him before he signs _the _papers"

"_The _papers?" Nairod pried.

Hazel sighed in nag. His brother went on "He isn't the first one who ask her to date…unfortunately"

"Unfortunately?" Jaune questioned.

Hazel groaned "We come from a 'small' town; a few guys in the last 4 years had asked my sister out…but…"

"But…?" Ruby asked, one of her eyebrows perked. Fiver was being pretty curt, he didn't want to talk of this theme, she would have defended him, but she was interested too.

"As Yang said, you know the zero tolerance rule, isn't?" Fiver said.

"Yeah, she doesn't repeat herself, what about it?" Weiss answered for Ruby.

"Let's just said that some guys woke up sewers, rivers or alone in forests and valleys with only a knife" she answered, tired of the modesty of his brother.

"…" that was everyone's response. This _morning _was getting weirder.

He took out his scroll that he received before coming here before went on with the explanation, cat's out of the bag, no reason to hide it now.

"And so, police and a few hunters had come to our door asking for explanations which each side has grow tired of answering, so the police in my hometown has made some documents to save ourselves and the authorities some time" expanded his scroll into a pad an motioned to Weiss.

Weiss was reading the document in low voice while Nairod leaned to take a better look at the document, both for different reasons. Weiss trying to see if it was legal or similar like the one that she own had (sadly) and Nairod trying to find a legal loop.

There wasn't.

"…at the signing of this document you're accepting to not take legal charges or repercussions at the subjects accused at the end of this document…bla bla bla…this include woke up in trash bags, boxes or any form storage item…blab la bla… sewers, forest, rivers, abandoned houses, stranded in streets…blab la bla…Nevermore nests or den of grimm?" Nairod looked at Fiver for another explanation.

"There were beowolves, he was hanging from a rope and it was a very capable hunter" he apologetically said.

"And yet he cried like a baby" Hazel added.

"'sup" a voice next to Hazel said. You know who is at this point. Nyx had his face discovered, his hood in the back of his hair showing his tousled spiky flyaway hair and the feathers in his right side.

The ones who were near yelped. "Stop doing that, man" Nairod said.

"You! You thief!" Weiss accused him. "How dare show your face after what you did!"

"Don't get prickly on me, you got your revenge yesterday when put me deeper in that wall, don't be a blockhead" Nyx rebutted.

"Wha-How dare-"

"Why did you jumped out of the window?" Janice interrupted, remembering the question of his S.O.

"Oh that? That was" Nyx sighed and his face showed pure resignation "It was…nothing…" it would be an understatement to say that it was weird, but again…

He clapped his hands to get himself out of his trance. His easygoing and mellow attitude returned just as quickly as disappeared.

"Did he tell you the news already, darling?" he said referring to Hazel, he put an arm over her shoulder; needless to say she wasn't amused.

"Touch me and I'll gut your eyes out" she said in a calm cold tone.

Everyone in the table and backed a bit away. After reading the manifest it was clear that a second remainder wasn't advisable.

Luckily or maybe the smartest move that he had done so far he removed his arm from Hazel, his happy behavior remained thou.

"Anyway wasn't that why I was here!" Nyx said teleporting him himself between Fiver and Jaune making them yelp in the process.

"Who are you to begin with?" Ronan asked.

The table groaned, but got out Weiss of her nag mood, last night she lost herself in her momentum of anger and couldn't get his name, earlier the same day he had show an awful considerable amount of knowledge about private matters of her family and yet she couldn't get a name from him.

Nyx seem unfazed by her gaze or the groans in general. "I'm Nextic. Nextic Valravn; but you can call me 'Nyx'" His happy smile transformed in a grimace "And these are-" he said pointing to his head.

"Hugin and Munin, yeah, we know" the table interrupted. The ones who didn't know him raised an eyebrow in apprehensiveness.

Except Janice.

"Hi!" she said cheerful.

"They say 'hi'" Nyx said.

_"__They?" _all the table sweatdroped.

"I'm Janice and this is-"

"Janice Sapphire and Ronan Rosso. Yeah I know" Nyx said curt.

The animal sense of Ronan startled to ting. Something inside told him that this guy wasn't for play.

Janice simply saw herself a taken back, even when they helped him this morning they never introduce themselves, even she knew that when someone know your name without saying is not normal.

She tilted her head a bit "Yeah…how did you know?" she asked referring to the presents in the table. Ronan looked at them for confirmation. Did they tell him? They were with them yesterday, although presenting someone who you don't know exists is rare. The ones who managed to saw his glance denied discreetly.

"It's my job to know, love" he simply answered. Ronan frowned at the familiarity.

The attention of the table was in him, they were looking at him in curiosity and query. He removed his hood; nor part of his lycra suit that covered his lower part, basically his face was uncovered, a great risk for him due his area of job, but meh, he had a feeling.

He teleport himself on the table at the end of the same, having everyone in his sight, he was sitting in a lotus position, in the most lethargic and slowpoke way he took a waffle from one of the plates; he chew a big part and made crumbs with the smaller one, then he sprinke on his hair. Everyone looked at the scene with distraught and aghast or agape. If he wasn't weird or eerie enough...

"I'm an information broker" he confessed.

The presents were taken off guard of his answer, ones because they knew how uncommon was one and others because they didn't know what did that mean.

"Information broker?" Ruby asked. She didn't know what it was.

"An informant or private consulter if you prefer" he answered her curiosity but he still saw her confused, he decided to elaborate simpler "I sell information, Ruby"

"Oh!" said a bit embarrassed.

"You…sell information?" Fiver asked, he understand the concept but he didn't fully grasp his importance or his relevance.

"Imagine that someone was looking for someone but didn't know his/her whereabouts"- Yang flinched "-that somebody wanted to know about the plans of someone, or the answers of the next day test, weakness of your enemies or grimms, dirty little secrets of companies-" Weiss stiffens "-or shadow organizations, prototypes of guns or dust or perhaps mysteries of Remnant that you wanted to know and couldn't manage to imagine"

Ruby heed in awe. She wasn't the only one.

"Persons who know that sort of things and more and sell it to highest bidder are called: Information broker"

"Oooohhhhhh" both Ruby, Fiver and Jaune says in amazement.

"For example: My future wife and brother in law-" he ignores Fiver sighs and that Hazel rolled her eyes "-are from the village of Nuthanger, in the skirts of the kingdom, here in the Vale"

Fiver nods confirming and Hazel eyes wide.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress of Schnne Dust Company, a company with a current large gray area of work"

The white heiress scowls in loathing "You nosy bas-!"

"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, natives of Patch, a island near the coast of Vale, both graduated with honors from Signal Academy and also: Sisters"

"uuuhhhhh" "He's right!" they said in awe.

"Nairod Gray, from high society of Vale, graduated also with honors that also are paired with diverse reports of squander, public disorder and debauchery"

Nairod instead of frown (as it should) puffs his chest in pride and smile.

"Jaune Arc, from _the _Arc family, a family of heroes y heroines…" Nyx noted his unnerved eyes and his stiff composure. Jaune was worried about his secret and was inwardly fret about it, luckily for him Nyx wasn't a squealer so decided to keep his secret, a thing that Jaune was grateful for but couldn't shake the feeling that he just made a Faustian pact.

"Ronan Rosso and Janice Sapphire, one of the few persons that didn't have to attend a Primer academy to enroll to Beacon, also, they're married"

"_WHAT?!" _Mostly of the table screamed, earning once again attention of the nearby tables.

Janice didn't changed her posture and continue to eat her sandwich as nothing happened; Ronan in other hand did an audible facepalm and groaned.

"I knew you guys were something, but _that_?" Nairod asked stunned.

"You guys are married?!" Jaune asked in shock.

"Yes, we are!" Janice said calmly, meanwhile Ronan shot a dirty look at Nyx. Yesterday: bumping into Nairod, Jaune barfing on him, insulting a blind man and now this; this is the reason why he doesn't have 'people skills'

Nyx notices his belligerently stare. "Sorry, was that a secret?"

"It obviously was" Ronan said between teeth, trying to not curse audibly or use him as a punching bag.

"Well, if you didn't want to anyone to know that you're married you shouldn't wear your gold shining wedding band to begin with" he pointed.

It was then when everyone noticed their _golden shining rings _in their _ring finger. _

Awkward.

"Seriously? No one noticed?" Nyx asked in disbelief.

"…"

"Well…" Jaune broke the silence "…I though it was something like the couples have with a necklace thing-y"

"In the ring finger? In gold?"

"I didn't want to pry to be honest" Weiss answered.

"How old are you, guys?" Yang asked.

"Seventeen" both spouse and wife answered.

"Is that even legal?" Ruby queried.

"Only in Vacuo" Hazel answered.

"Oh, _puppy, _so young!" Nairod said in grief. He turned his gaze to Nyx, ignoring the glare from Ronan "I gotta say, I'm impressed"

"I also sell dust if anyone is interested" Nyx added, he was about to receive a dire stern, courtesy of Weiss but he quickly interfered, he raised a hand meaning to stop "Not yours Ice queen, you got yours yesterday in the night, you're not the only egg in the basket"

She did not cede only by that "You are a thief" she accused.

"Usurper or acquirer, please" he didn't denied.

"Thief and a scoundrel!" she added.

"Moving on" he decided to ignore the heiress, she didn't took it well "Anyone interested in buying information?"

"You want to sell us something?" Fiver asked, knowing him it had a catch.

"Actually because of you and my fiancé-" a snort "-I'm gonna give you a free a question!"

"What could you possibly have that'll interest us?" Hazel said acknowledging his presence for the first time, although he said it trying to get rid of him, Nyx on the other hand took it as a progress or a small victory.

"A lot honey!" She was getting tired of him really fast "For example about the teams and the initiation to begin with"

This got attention of everyone, especially Jaune "Oh yeah! You mentioned something of it yesterday right? Did you find something?"

"Yes I did! Would you like to hear?" he asked for confirmation around the table.

Weiss huffs, Hazel ignores, Ronan shrugs and Jaune, Fiver and Ruby look around them to see reactions and the rest seems intrigued. This count as a 'yes' for him.

"Al right then, take heed because I only say this once" he took out his scroll and lot of them notices that like the rest his is black.

"The teams are formed by four members, it looks like the teams are formed randomly and arranged, funny isn't?"

When he doesn't elaborate, they see that that's all. "That's it?" Nairod said a bit disappoint it.

"It's not much to tell to be honest"

"What do you mean by randomly and arranged?" Ruby asks, she didn't quite understand.

"Dunno"

"'Dunno'? What kind of informant you are?" Hazel said contemptuous, Weiss snickered.

He seemed unaffected, much to the displeasure of both white haired girls "Don't get heated, babe you're already hot" he winks to Hazel. Yang and Nairod snickered at the scene.

"But for answering that, there 3 things you should know about me:

I don't sell uncertain or misinformation, only the truth.

I arrived here yesterday so yeah and

The teams are going to be formed today at the initiation so only the headmaster knows"

Ruby and Jaune almost choke with their food; they started coughing, Ruby was again assisted by Jane and her sister while Jaune from Fiver, the other ones weren't shaken as them but they were still surprised, that was certainly fast; Beacon didn't wasted time; that was certain.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked, putting her loathing at side, if what he was saying was true she needed to act fast.

"Positive" he added something at the end of his curt answer "Speaking of which, anyone's interested in the initiation?"

"Please, do tell!" Ronan asked with faking enthusiasm; however saying that he wasn't interested would be a lie. He simply didn't care, probably he'll just have to crush some grimm and done. And considering the little information he just give them it probably was a lie.

"Yeah, what's going to be at the initiation?" Jaune chimed.

Nyx instead of answer waged his finger in negative "Nuh-uh, sorry but that's N.P; I have to charge from now on"

To say that the table wasn't happy or amused would be an understatement "Sorry guys!" Nyx added "But I gotta make a living"

"All right, I'll bite" Nairod says with perking up an eyebrow "How much?"

"75"

"75?!" The table exclaims.

"With that I could eat what I want for a day!" Jaune exclaimed.

"You could buy three types of dust of excellent quality" Weiss chimed.

"Or buy at least 5 apps for the scroll!" Yang adds her 2 cents "Isn't that what dad gave us?" Ruby asked.

Despite this Nairod reach his wallet for money "Don't do it, Gray" Weiss warns seeing the grin of Nyx "He is obviously lying, the proof is in that scarce information he gave us, that could easily been assumed or obtained by asking a student of Beacon already -"

"-besides he could disappear any moment, you saw him" Ronan agrees.

"I'm not gonna force you or encourage you, if you want to believe me, it's ok if not also ok"

"Good, because we don't" Hazel says disdainful.

"Yet" he's oblivious to the insults.

Still Nairod get the lien and hands it to Nyx "You sure?" Yang asked, funny, Nyx was about to say the same thing.

"Yeah, he told us about the teams for free-"

"For hook you up, dimwit" Ronan say outloud.

"But better have an upper hand just in case, isn't? Plus I don't know you guys, but the intel of me and Yang was true"

"That's true" Yang admits "Rubes was also true"

"For hook you up! He could have a copy of the transcripts!" Weiss says adjourned.

"And where could he got those?" Nairod rebutted.

"I only say the truth I can assure you" he says tipping something in his scroll "Do you want this information only for you? Or do you want to share it?" Nyx asked.

"Say it, I did for everything"

"Ohh, peppy, here 5 lien, because I like you"

"Thanks?" He says taking the lien in his hand, 5 lien only?

"Better surprise me" Ronan says outloud.

"Like you were the one paying" Janice rebuted.

"At 9:00 o'clock we're going to be called at Beacon cliffs and we're going to be dropped at the Emerald Forest to collect some form of…relics? We're going to have to return with our relic and head towards to a temple in the north, after that the teams will be formed"

"Relics?" Jaune says.

"Yeup!"

"What kind of relics?" Ruby wondered outloud, Nyx assumes as a question "Dunno, apparently, the Headmaster change it every year" he answers, then he leaps backwards "If were you I would hurry, because that's exactly in 23 minutes"

Some of the persons in the table check their clocks and verify that it was indeed correct. When they return their gaze to the black haired man he had disappeared.

"Thank monty he left" Hazel says not unhappy.

"Although he's right, we should left" Jaune explain, they start to lift from their sits except Fiver, who looked rather pale.

"Fiver, you ok?" Ruby asked with concern.

This got him out of his trance and answered with a hoarse voice "Did he say dropped?"

* * *

><p>"Nora"<p>

"Yes, Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise"

"…That's why is PERFECT! No would suspect we're working together"

"Come on Nora, let's go" Ren said closing his locker.

"But not together, _together_" she said leaving with his BFF.

"Wonder with those two were so worked up about" Ruby said once the orange haired girl and the boy identified as Ren past beside her, Yang and Nairod.

"Oh~ who knows" Yang said shrugging that off. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!"

"Yep! Not more awkward small talks or getting to 'know you' stuff, today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking" she purred against her weapon: Crescent Rose.

"That's disturbing" Nairod says putting his gauntlets.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation, if you wanna grown up you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together!" Yang lectured her sister.

"UGH! You sound like Daaaaaaddd!" she says putting Crescent Rose again in her locker although she's gonna have to get it out again "First of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting and secondly I don't need people to help me grown up. I. Drink. Milk" she says like if that was a valid argument.

"Pffffft. LAWL!" Nairod exclaims trying to contain his laughter, due him being in the bench backwards accommodating his boots he receives a smack from Yang in the head.

"But what about we form teams?"

"Mmmm…I don't know…I…I'll just be in your team or something" she said grumbled.

"Maybe you should try being in someone else's team" she said a bit nervous as she played with her hair.

"My dearest sister Yang-" oh great, psychological blackmail "-are you implying that you don't wish to be in the same team as me?" she said a bit stronger the last part pointing at Yang in an accusatory manner.

"What no-!"

"I'll answer that. Yes Ruby that's what she's implying" Nairod interrupted receiving an elbow from Yang. "It may help you actually, you know, to break out of your shell" he elaborated.

"Yeah, that!" she chimed.

"What the- I don't need to break out of my shell!" she said making tantrum "That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said looking for his locker. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would've remembered have an account that high. Oh! Why does this have to happen today?" he exclaimed in woe passing a familiar white haired girl and a red haired Amazonian girl.

"You lost Jaune?" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Turning his head to the right he meet the familiar voice, it was Noire. "Hey, you're that guy from the airship!" He snapped his finger and points it to the blindfolded man "Noire, right?"

"That's right" he confirmed. They share a brief handshake. "Hope you're feeling well, Jaune"

"Yeah, thanks to you, again thank you for helping me out there yesterday"

"Don't mention it, so you're looking for your locker?"

"Yeah, can't find it" he said looking into his scroll.

"Let me see it"

Jaune raised an eyebrow with his mouth slightly opened "What?" it wasn't the fact that a _blindfolded_ man asked to see his scroll, wasn't the fact that he _knew _where his gear was, it was the fact that he touched his face and after a few seconds he signaled to the a locker near of which Noire was "Is there" he said with confidence, as he knew.

And indeed he knew because his gear was there, needless to say Jaune felt aghast "How did you…?"

The other man had a mischievous smile on his face; he brought a finger to his own mouth in signal of silence "You don't say all your secrets, Jaune"

Jaune was starting to think that he maybe is a form of magnet for odd people, but hey, he helped him. That reminds him something. "Hey, have you heard something about teams?"

"Only rumors, why?"

"Well, I was thinking, if you're not in any, would you like to be in team Jaune?"

He snickered "I don't see why not"

"Excellent! Now who else…?" He wondered.

"How about them?" he said pointing to the red haired girl and Weiss, which seemed to do some form of soliloquy.

"Great, excuse while I do some 'Arc magic" he said stretching his hands.

He snickered again "I'll see you later then, leader" he closed his locker and headed outside.

Apparently the 'Arc charm' wasn't working too well.

"All right, that's bit too close! Phyrra a little help please!"

They only saw a black blur which tackled Jaune to a pillar.

"Thank you" Weiss said.

"That…wasn't me" Phyrra said holding her weapons.

Looking better what was throwing at Jaune they realized that it wasn't an object, it was a person. More accurate: Nyx. Watching behind them they saw Hazel leaving the locker room with a shrugging Fiver with an apologetic smile.

_"__All first-year students please report to Beacon cliffs for initiation. Again all first-year students report to Beacon cliffs immediately"_ the voice of Glynda Goodwitch resounded through the locker room.

"Oh yeah, she's totally in love with me" Nyx said as he got up and he said patting the dust from his clothes.

"Having some trouble there lady killers?" Yang said with hands in her hips. Ruby and Nairod were with them.

"Not at all, well at least not me" he said looking at Jaune.

"Hey" Jaune exclaimed, Nyx extended his hand to help him got up, which Jaune take it "For you information I was doing it great, until Hazel punched you"

"The fact that the Amazonian girl almost impaled you determined that was a lie"

"You!" Weiss said with a contemptuous tone. "You know who're you talking to?"

"You offend me, snow angel, Phyrra Nikos-"

"Hello!" she said waving her hand.

"-winner of the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row, a new record by the way, not without mention that she's in the front of every front of Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes, who doesn't know her?"

For some reason eyes fell on Jaune as daggers. "Forget that, pleased to meet you miss Nikos" He extended his hand which Phyrra also took it, and instead of shaking it, Nyx kissed her hand, she flushed.

"Sorry, but I don't think that you're talking to me because I clashed with Jaune, right?" Nyx said to Weiss.

Weiss exhaled, gaining strength for what she was about to say "Your information proved to be right –do _not _rejoice-" she quickly added at seeing the corners of the mouth of Nyx curving upwards "-which if what you're saying is going to happen next and I _highly _doubt that is going to be as easy as just picking some relics, what kind of opposition is waiting at the forest?"

"Are you asking for my services?" Nyx said, rubbing his amusement in the face of Weiss.

She in anger, swallowed her pride and answered "Yes I am; what your price is?"

"You know you can search for this at your scroll or any computer, right?"

"I know, but I lack the time for a proper research"

"Fair enough, 20 lien" she handed the money to him. Phyrra looked at this exchange with curiosity. The others were as well looking.

"You want this to be private or-"

"Now" she commanded, he obeyed.

"You should expect Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Ursas, King Taijus and in the worst case scenarios Death Stalkers, Nevermores and Nemians"

"This better be true" she said starting to walk to their destination.

"I only sell the truth I can assure you" everyone as well took a mental note of the grimm he just mentioned, and with that they left the room.

* * *

><p>To say that Fiver was scared would be an understatement.<p>

That was at the verge of pissing his pants would be an almost accurate description, _almost_, why you ask?

He suffered a **slight** case of acrophobia or more commonly know as 'Fear of heights'. He didn't care about weights he could control, he wasn't afraid of flying in airships or jumping of buildings or perhaps in parachutes, if all was in his _own _will.

It was another case if it was _against_ his will. He silently prayed for what Nyx said 'dropped' would be a double sense word.

He took his position next to his sister. Ruby and the others arrived not long after that, the informant (Nyx) took place next him. It was pretty obviously that he was scared if Nyx placed a hand on his shoulder and he yelped pretty easily.

"Fiver, are you scared of heights?" Nyx asked

"To be honest, yes" in that moment something funny happened. Nyx contracted his lips and narrowed his eyes in a wince of distress, empathy and pity.

He didn't liked that "W-What?"

Nyx moved his eyes between him and Hazel, like asking for permission or not knowing if he should tell him. He quickly took his decision.

"Ok. I'll tell you: This launch pad, is something called 'Heavens hand' during the war they were created by the Atlesians for-" he sighed "-launching objects-"

That wasn't good.

"-in enemy territory, but one day an idiot had the idea of 'hey, why don't we throw people' I don't think that I need to tell you that how did that end, well, later a hunter re-discovered the pad and the scientists found out that the hunters had slick ways of landing and thus deciding to use it for them and only for them instead of normal humans and faunus"

Yep, it wasn't good, Fiver started to pant.

"Relax Fiver" her sister patted him in the back, trying to calm him. "He's probably lying"

* * *

><p>Yeah, he wasn't.<p>

Just like he said in the dinner hall, the initiation consisted in obtain a set of relics and finding and head towards a temple in the north. Everyone who had knew this information before hand looked at Nyx, he couldn't contain the smug in his face (despite that it wasn't visible, cuz his hood)

And just like he said the headmaster started launching people in the air, Fiver was close to hyperventilate now.

"You know, I may can help you, Fiver" Nyx said, very calm.

"Really?!" Fiver said in hope.

"Yes, but It will come with a price"

"I don't have any lien now!"

"Who said it was money?"

More students were launched and Fiver looked how they dissapeared in the air "So, you're okay with the price?" Nyx reminded him.

If he said the price in that interval he didn't heard it and to be honest he didn't care "YES!"

In the next 4.3 seconds a lot of things happened.

Nyx teleported himself right in front of Hazel and kissed her, she couldn't react when he (without any consent of her) slid his tongue in _her _mouth. He returned to his spot with a satisfied smile.

He was touching his tongue with his thumb, tasting the new sabor he just discovered "Orange juice"

If Fiver felt something about what just happened, it was replaced by his fret **"And?!"**

"Use the dust I gave you" He still was smiling before he was launched.

Unfortunately Fiver didn't hear it "What?!" it was all he could say before he was launched into the air with a feminine scream.

Fortunately for him it wasn't the only one, Jaune accompanied him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know why but I feel the end almost rushed too, perhaps the fact that I'm finishing this at 12:47 A.M. had to be a factor, meh, may as well edit this tomorrow when I return from work. **

**EDIT: Oh yeah! I would like to thanks the amazing Serfius for let me use his term 'Primer Academy'. A term he uses in his awesome story 'The snow angel and her knight' for academies like Signal and Sanctum that people attendend before going to Beacon.**

**Again if you see any grammars mistakes, please tell me. Any suggestion or critique is appreciated too.**


	7. Partnership

"Excuse me, has the initiation begun yet?" a mysterious voice said.

Turning around they saw a young man with crop tousled brown hair with and azure eyes, all his face excepting the former mentioned traits were covered with bandages.

He was wearing a dark turquoise long sleeve shirt with a boat neck with a black fringe with red trims in the center; he also had gray jeans with a brown leather belt and black leather boots.

What most stood out was the armor he was wearing; it was chest armor in 'Y' form in front and back, similar to y strap pants; it was attached to shoulder pads along with forearm pads; the armor seemed to be a combination of leather and plate and be connected to the belt of the jeans to keep it in place due not being strapped at the sides, the front and back of her armor had his personal symbol on it. He also had a pouch attached the belt in his right hip and a necklace of three small crystal of different colors, being green, blue and white.

"Yes, it begun not long ago" he returned his sight to the forest "And who're you, young man?" Ozpin asked with a mix of curiosity and indifference.

"I'm a newcomer" he said curt.

Miss Goodwitch put a hand in her hips and raised eyebrow with a frown "All students arrived yesterday in the _only_ airship"

"I know I lost it" he said edgy.

She didn't took well his tone "The next airship to fly to Beacon departs from here in 1 hour" meaning that he had to be in the campus.

"Which is why I had to finds another means to get here"

Her frown deepened. "And which means are those?" Ozpin asked, not removing his gaze from the forest.

"I swim" he said –again- curt.

"Swim?" Glynda asked in incredulous and rattled.

"Yes, swim, the act of propel the body using the arms and legs. Swim, _professor_" he emphasized.

"Those are nearly 35 km" she said in vexation.

"Reason why I just arrived and soaked" he said as matter of fact, Glynda saw that a small puddle had formed a trail that came from Beacon. "You can confirm my identity" he added and gave his name to the professor, which she was happy to confirm, one of the perks of being a staff member consisted that she could treat intruders as she pleased.

Unfortunately for her it wasn't going be this case, he was telling the truth. "He's…right" she said reluctantly.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee "Very well" he proceeded to explain him the rules and objectives of the initiation "Any questions?"

"No-"

"Good" he wasn't going to answer anyway "Take place in the last pad and you will-" Ozpin stopped talking when he saw the boy pass beside him and fall from the cliff in the most unconcerned and nonchalantly possible way that he had witnessed.

And he had witnessed a lot.

* * *

><p>"BIRDY! NO!" the childish voice of Ruby could be heard despite the whiz.<p>

"You bird killer!" Nyx accused her.

"It was an accident!" she couldn't elaborate because she was descending. She started to shoot her weapon, _Crescent Rose _to brake his fall, then transformed her weapon in scythe form and grabbed a branch rotating on it and then jumping off.

When she landed she ran in woe trying to find a partner.

* * *

><p>Only one word passed through the head of Fiver, which he repeated outloud like a mantra as he flight above the emerald forest.<p>

Crap.

He searched frantically through his body after remembering the words that he didn't hear from Nyx. One of the perks of learning to read lips; after some agonizing seconds of search he founded just in time, realizing that he was now falling.

Without thinking he did what most men do under pressure or being hurried.

He broke it. He broke the crystal.

Oh crap.

Just as he started to see his life pass through his eyes a small whirlwind emanated from the crystal stopping him in prompt and make him fall above a tree; however due that the whirlwind not only stopped him suddenly but also shook him violently as a rag doll, affecting momentarily his sense of orientation making him unable to take a hold of something or control his fall.

Fortunately for him some branches and a bush cushioned his fall, saving him from turn himself in a pizza or any wound in general, excepting some brushes but his aura could patch that. Once he had appeased himself and regained his senses he realized that perhaps he wasn't so lucky.

OH crap.

The 'bush' that'd saved him was black and threw him to the floor with a loud 'thud'. He quickly got up and meet face to face or more accurate face to mask, a pair of glowing red orbs meet the hazel of them.

Seeing better his 'bush' he realized that it was a mane; the large grimm had the appearance of a feline, more accurate a lion, the mask covered him the upper part as any other grimm and white armor and spikes protuberated from her back and paws. His fangs and claws shone and he saw himself on them.

Resolved to fight the grimm he took the hilt of his sword _Waning Seer, _but all his courage was unnerved when the Nemenian roared sending shivers through his body. In response he smiled sheepishly and run for his life repeating again the chorus that he was saying a not too long ago.

OH CRAP.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_The hazing begins" _Nairod though as he soared through the sky. He didn't flinch in the slightest, not even when he started to fall. Using his gauntlets; his weapons; he stretched from the gloves sets of almost invisible threads and wrapped around the trunk of the tree using it to swinging around it.

His weapons: _Lariat Intermission _were knew as _Edge-Microfilament Razor-Wire Gloves (__H-MRG) _were a pair of brown, orange and red armored gloves with a blue-white circular crystal in the middle of them; the gauntlets possessed and allowed the user to control monomolecular string like wire cables that were extremely thin and super sharp. The main drawback of the weapon is that if the user was careless one small mistake and the sharp threads could sever limbs of the user, a thing that Nairod has learned to control and honed through the years. Besides that, the armored gloves had the capacity of fire dust, the crystal allowed him to shoot bursts of electricity as firearm or infuse them with electricity to subdue...or torture.

Once he had though that he had slowed enough he disconnected the threads from his gloves and used the momentum to do a backflip and land gently in a branch. He gave himself the small luxury of enjoy the view before jump of the tree and search a partner.

Not without seen a red javelin flying in the sky.

* * *

><p>"I wonder who throw that spear" Nyx said.<p>

"It was rhetorical but you're right Muninn, it was Miss Nikos" Nyx answered from himself to himself. One of the mains drawbacks of having small beings living in your head was that it was unable to answer, well at least by audible words.

He was on top of a tree maintaining a perfect balance with the top of his left feet. He shrugged, dismissing the spear and his origin, hearing the sounds of battle he draw his weapons _Geri _and _Freki. _He took a step forward falling from the tree to land in the head of a ursa and stab the next two beowolfs were next to him in both right and left.

Taking a better look of his environment he noticed various grimm corpses spread around the cause of their death, that death said it was in the form of Hazel, which she just was sheathing her weapon _Guardian Thorn._

Seeing how Nyx dispatched the last grimm her eyes widened and wasted no time. She kicked him in the face and proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

* * *

><p>The landing of Ronan wasn't so gently or smooth as the others. He couldn't find a proper tree to land and his weapons weren't made to 'landing strategies' that leaved him with only one option…<p>

Just in the last second he tucked and rolled transforming his momentum in inertia inverting his ker-splat possibility. Standing up he quickly saw himself surrounded by Beowolves apparently he just landed near a pack.

"Well fuck" Sighing in both exasperation and irritation he drew his weapons _Ronin _and _Pariah, _a pair of brass knuckles with irregular short blades.

* * *

><p>Noire was enjoying the sensation of the wind against his face; too much that he didn't noticed that he wasn't going to crash against a tree until the last second. Reacting quickly he grabbed the point of the tree stopping him in dry. The tree slouched until he touched the floor and once that he was on it he saw himself with an interesting scene.<p>

Ronan was fighting the grimm quite viciously. He hit in the face one of the beowolves making him expose his throat, an opening that Ronan didn't hesitated to take, he swing the knife of _Ronin (right) _serving his head from the neck.

He quickly crouched when one of the Beowolves tried to attack him from his side. He countered with an uppercut of cutting in half the grimm. Watching that other beasts were coming from both of his sides, he kicked one of the slashed parts to the grimm while punched the other to the seconds, both of them making impact with each side.

One of the beowolfes and by the look of it, the alpha, it was a bit bigger than the others and had more armor and spikes than the others; the beast tried to surprise him from a blind side but found himself with a third eye.

Quickly gazing to the origin of the impact Ronan saw Noire with a smoking gun in his hands, while Ronan was slaying the grimm Noire had draw his weapon: _Sanglant __Vindicta._

"Send the rest here!" the blindfolded man ordered. Ronan raised and eyebrow but his eyes quickly widened in realization. The other beowolves of similar traits that the last dispatched alpha were coming at Ronan. The one who killed him would be new alpha.

He dodged each swing of each grimm and individually he send them to Noire. He simply crouched making the grimms fall in the tree that he never let go. He mischievously smiled and waved a hand to the confused grimm and then let go the top of the tree sending the remaining beowolves to the sky, with the tree serving as a catapult, the grimm dissapearing from the view rather fast.

Ronan whistled "That was pretty slick" he had one hand in one of his pockets and the other to cover his eyes from the sun.

"Thanks. I guess this makes us partners?" he said as he stretched his hand to him.

He simply shrugged. "Not a problem for me" he took his hand and shook it. They couldn't introduce themselves better because a land started to quake followed by a chilling roar _followed _by a running Fiver.

"Fiver?" Ronan inquired.

"OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP" he keep repeating the same word as he past them. Noire was about to ask from what he was running but his answer came smashing the trees at side, a large grimm lion, a Nemenian emerged from it.

At the sight of the grimm they started to run accompanying Fiver in his curse.

* * *

><p>Weiss had a dilemma.<p>

Choose between the klutz girl that almost blew her or the low imitation of a suave and useless knight. Choose your poison basically. So she choose the lesser evil.

Ruby Rose.

"You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss" Ruby put an arm around Weiss with a familiarity that she didn't quite like it "And after's all over you're going to be like: Wow that Ruby girl is really really cool and I wanna be your friend" she said in awe as she disappeared in a gust of rose petals.

"You maybe fast but you're still wasting time " No answer "Ruby?" For some reason the forest seemed to lost light, she heard branches crushing and squelched "Ruby?" she repeated twitchy.

She suddenly found herself surrounded by glowing red eyes and growls, Beowolfs appearing from the shadows "RUBY!" she screamed for her new partner but it was possibly muffled by the roar of the grimm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good and bad thing about volume 1. Small chapters. An announcement: Some chapters will have minor changes, grammar mistakes and all that. You know the drill: Any grammar mistakes or critiques are welcome.**

**EDIT: Changed the name of Ronan's weapons and some functions of _Lariat Intermission._**


	8. Wonders of aura and dust

Janice finished the last ursa stabbing him in the neck, around her there were the bodies of other 4 ursas. She extracted her weapon _Diana _from the beast and with the click of a bottom; the weapon was folded and stored in her back.

_Diana _was a _Triple Staff-Spetum-Bow _(_TSB) _for short. As 'her' name implies it was a 3 section staff that could transform into a spetum and a bow. The rods of teal, green with gold adornments were connected by a small but strong and flexible chain that was capped by some form of rubber. In bow form the middle cylinder had inside different small containers, each for a different element of dust that served to create dust arrows of different elements 'duh'.

Despite the fact that it was not connected by a string or not using physical arrows it was still able to shoot arrows but in ethereal form. From the arrow rest had a small slit that made some form of reaction with 'gloves' of Janice that managed to create an arrow of dust. The upper and lower limbs served to create the 'speed' and 'force' of the bow and tensed by the energy that it was being created in the center, the longer she stretched the 'arrow' major the force and speed was added; the drawback: she ran out of dust fast and 'reload' the containers took time. Despite all that the bow form was her preference choice for different reasons.

She started to head to walk to the west when she heard cheering behind her. From a branch she saw Nairod. He was clapping.

"Bravo! Encore! Encore!" he said as he got down from the branch.

If he was clapping that mean…"You saw that?"

"Yeup!"

"And you didn't help a damsel in distress? Very ungentlemanly"

"Think of it as a test, I was seeing if you worth saving" he said brutally honest, a thing why a lot of persons called him 'cynical'.

Instead of scowl, frown or admonish him as people usually do when he said something 'dickish' (and what he liked to call 'truth' or 'honesty' thank you) she plastered a smug smile on her face; much to his surprise.

"And?"

"You're good, Sapphire, you passed" he stretched his arm and she slapped the palm in some form of 'deal with it'

"Come on, we should get moving"

"Ok! Just a request, please?" he raised an eyebrow in signal to elaborate "Can you be in the front? I'm better with the bow and to support, I'm actually good in the front too but I prefer the back, if I see things go bad I'll be in no time next to you!"

He grinned "Sounds good for me"

* * *

><p>"I could've take 'em" Yang said to Blake who also had a look of smug on her face. A pair of ursas had attacked and Yang dispatched one while Blake took the other.<p>

"But you didn't" Blake rebutted.

"But I could"

"But you _didn't" _Blake said making Yang frown which only serve to make her smile go bigger.

They were taken out of their argument when they heard a feminine scream "What was that?"

"Someone's in danger!" Yang said before she and Blake ran to the source of the scream. Hearing muffling grunts and groans with sounds of squishing flesh behind some bushes they though the worst. Both girls drew their weapons and nodded at each other before getting out of their hideout to face the grimm.

Except that there was no grimm.

Instead they saw Hazel on top of sorely beaten Nyx holding with one hand his very beaten face and with the other what remained of his manhood.

"Hello" she said in a polite tone before punching Nyx one more time; she then leaned almost into his ear and hissed "Don't you ever touch me again" she releasing her grip from his collar dropping him in the floor.

"Errr…everything's all right?" Blake asked rather confused for the scene, even though it was a whisper they heard it pretty well, well more like they _read _it in her lips.

"Yeah, why?" she raised an eyebrow genuinely confused.

"Well…we heard the scream the screams of a girl" Yang said looking how Nyx twisted on the floor trying to stand up and to fall to the floor again.

"Oh, it was him, you'll be surprised how high pitched the voice of a man can be when you kick him in the nuts" she pointed with her thumb to the hooded figure, not even looking at him.

"Oh believe me, _I know" _she grinned, reminiscence of going to a club flowing quickly through her head.

"I'm guessing he's your partner" Blake saw the struggle of Nyx to stand up straight despite his shaky legs.

"**UGH**! Don't remind me" she spared one quickly glance at Nyx.

Something called the attention of Blake, a partial piece of ice in the right side of her hand, the sleeve covered a good part of it but a keen eye could see it.

"Did you use an ice crystal?" Blake said pointing with her head to her forearm.

She would've hid it but she remembered that Nyx was behind him. No point in hide it then. She raised her arm and pulled a bit her jacket showing that the right side of the forearm was covered in ice. What called most the attention was the fact that part of the forearm had inflammation.

"Ouch!" Yang said watching the wound.

"So that's why you were punching me with your left" Nyx said and Hazel shot her a dirty look. "I though that you were left handed" she decided to ignore his futher comments and listened Blake instead.

"How did you get that?" Blake asked.

"Carelessness mine, my landing strategy didn't go as I expected" she said.

* * *

><p><em>As Hazel started to fell she grabbed a crystal from her pouch and activated, she then compressed her body and water appeared from the crystal. Due the wind speed the water splashed over her and quickly transformed in ice making some form of ice armor.<em>

_This would have killed her if she didn't wrapped herself with her aura first. Crashing and bouncing from branches to trees and from trees to the floor she landed quite turbulent but fast and more importantly alive. _

_Alive but not unscratched. _

_She felt a burst of pain and sting from her right forearm, by her first diagnostic and quickly scan she deduced that she probably broke it and some muscles were tensed a lot. She used her aura to minimize the damage and pain and gave herself fist aid._

_Until a pack of beowolfs and ursa appeared._

_Apparently she landed near a territorial zone._

* * *

><p>"Yikes! That <em>stings<em>" she punned. You know who.

"More than you imagine" she said between teeth the last part as she realized the pun. Blake simple rolled her eyes and Nyx snickered.

"I have a heal dust here I think" Blake said looking in her pouch.

"Thank y-" she never finished. Nyx took her face and kissed her again.

This time she reacted better, she took the grip of her weapon and slashed, unfortunately for her Nyx had cleared the distance between them.

Sensing the bloodthirstiness of Hazel, Yang and Blake stepped back quickly, not of caution but rather by reflex. They couldn't look her face, but by the pale expression of Nyx and the quivering grip of the military girl they knew she was barely containing her rage.

"**_You son of a-_**!" she then fell to her on her knees.

Yang and Blake eyes widened, they looked at each other quickly not knowing what to do; their natural sense told them just seconds ago to run "What's wrong?" Yang asked being the one who decided to approach but with cautious steps.

Taking a better look at her face she almost crouched next to her. Hazel had grimace in her face whit her left arm hovered over the injured both of them shaking, one because the pain and the other resisting not to touch it.

"Hazel?" Yang said with concern.

This made her partner to move, but around the girl, heranimal senses still active, seeing why Yang was suddenly worried decide to move forward but with wary. "You ok?" she asked, her expression being one of forced worry, curiosity and caution.

The question of the ninja was answered when everyone heard various sounds of joints, cracks and others sound of rearrangement coming from the injured limb "It's ebbing…" Blake said in an almost whisper looking how the arm looked less swollen.

Yang and Hazel didn't say a word; Yang not knowing what to say and Hazel because of the pain, all girls however knew one thing.

They didn't know what was happening.

After a few seconds the pain ceased. "You…" Nyx said earning the attention, he still seemed rather pale and now was panting. "…should be able to move your arm now"

In cue the ice around her broke and she slowly moved her arm; there was no pain, discomfort, ardor or tension. Nothing, she felt like new. "What the- How did you do that?" she asked in bewilderment to Nyx.

He had put his hood, but she could have sworn that he was still panting despite his hidden face, yet he did well to conceal it. "Marvels of aura" he said standing straight.

She couldn't make him elaborate more; sounds of battle and roar were heard in the distance. "We should move" he suggested.

"You okay? You seemed pretty bad seconds ago" Yang said looking at him, he was trying to hide his fatigue, and he was doing a damn good job.

"Yeah, nothing that my aura can't patch up" he answered.

Hazel gave her a scrutinizing look.

He never really answered her question, and he was well aware of it.

Sensing again a strained mood from the new formed partners Blake and Yang looked at each other again in concern almost regretting getting off the bushes.

Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Small chapter again. Sorry! This was actually going to be a long one but I'm trying follow the time frame and speed that the chapters so yeah. Next ones, I promise you are going to be longers.**

**Help me to improve! Any grammar mistake or critique is welcome! **


	9. The Emerald forest

Ozpin hadn't move from his place. He barely noticed when Glynda approached him.

"Our last pair has been formed, sir" she said taking place next to him "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren" she had an emphatic look towards the boy in the screen "Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along" she pressed a mini screen at the bottom of the tactile pad "Still he's probably off better than Miss Nikos…" the screen turned to Jaune and Phyrra walking in the woods.

Ozpin hummed something and glanced to Glynda; apparently gaining his attention "I don't care what his transcripts say that Jaune fella was not ready for this level of combat" she informed and turned off her scroll "I guess we'll find out soon enough"

She started to walk towards the academy "At their current pace they should reach the temple with just a few minutes…" she turned her gaze to the headmaster "…speaking of which. What did you use as relics this year?" he didn't answer.

Glynda now fully turned to look at him "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin answered humming once again but not to her but to himself. He was looking at the screen of his own scroll; the Schnee heiress was scolding sternly a girl with a red hood.

"Professor Ozpin!" Glynda called him this time with a higher volume.

It seemed effective because the professor came out of his trance "Hm? Yes Glynda?" the headmaster said turning his gaze to her.

She sighed and put a hand on her forehead trying to sooth herself, she was still irritated because of the boy who arrived later at the cliffs "What did you use for relics this year?" she repeated.

"Oh. Chess pieces" he returned his gaze to the cliffs, but his eyes quickly widened; realization struck him.

"'_Chess pieces?'"_ Glynda said with a cold voice. Ozpin started to sweat.

"Surely not the pieces from my _dearly and valuable chess_, **_right_**_?" _Ozpin didn't answered nor dared to turn.

"OZPIN!" Glynda said in belligerently as she walked again towards him.

Even if it was against his will Ozpin had to face her now unless he wanted to be launched from the cliffs.

Again.

"Calm down Glynda, I'm sure the students will return with the pieces in excellent conditions and intact" he stated.

"_Why _my chess pieces?" she said prickly.

"Oh! Because the ones of the last year were utterly destroyed" Apparently that wasn't the correct answer.

"As I said I'm sure the students will return with pieces in excelent conditions" he put a hand in her chest as a measure to soothe her and protect himself.

It looks like worked because she inhaled and exhaled few times to quell her frustration; once she had relaxed she recalled something that wanted to ask him. "That reminds me…"

"Yes?"

Glynda turned on her scroll again and selected a folder from it "Hazel Watership" she quoted the name from the girl.

Ozpin knew her "What about it?"

"Just like Miss Rose you personally recruited her" she stated.

"By recommendation of his CO, yes, did you read her file?"

"Yes, I did which I had to say: Impressive for such a young girl who didn't attend to a Primer Academy. Several recommendations, awards and acknowledgments from local police, military and even councilors, high exemplary grades and clean record, we had to be blind to not recognize her potential…"

"But?" he said despite knowing where the conversation was heading.

"What intrigues me was her 'condition'" she moved her fingers in the scroll and selected a file from it; a video footage appeared in the screen. A small room appeared on the video. It was Hazel in a military outfit standing straight and professor Ozpin. Glynda advanced the video almost to the end.

_"__You know who am I?" _the voice belonged to Ozpin.

_"__No, I do not, sir" _Hazel answered

_"__I'm the headmaster of Beacon: Professor Ozpin" he rebutted._

_Her eyes slightly widened, he elaborated "You said that the opportunity never showed, well now it has, the only question here is: Will you take it?"_

_She stood in silence 4 seconds before answering "Yes"_

_"__Excelent-"_

_"__With one condition"_

_Ozpin raised an eyebrow in amusement "Ohhh~"_

_"__I'll go to Beacon only if my brother comes with me" She said with determination and resolve._

The transmission ended there "Yes, I was there Glynda, thank you" Ozpin deadpanned.

"You accepted"

"Yes, I didn't see any issue" Glynda simply narrowed her eyes and tipped something on his scroll.

Ozpin sighed. "Glynda-"

She selected the file of the younger Watership sibling "Fiver Watership: for a brief summary- "

"I'm aware of-"

"He's a clod" she said brusquely.

"That's-"

"Ok, a klutz then"

"I'm sure you're overstating" Glynda glanced at Ozpin and again tipped something in his scroll. Ozpin quickly regretted saying those words "It was rheto-"

"He started a blaze on the bakery that he worked and several other shops"

"A simple mistake-" he tried to vouch for the boy.

"Ozpin he worked in the front of the shop giving pamphlets to the people"

"A horrible mistake then" he added.

"Apparently he though that making balls of fire was a great idea-"

"He'd creativity" he rebutted.

"-next to a store of dust"

"…" yeah, he got nothing.

"I understand the girl, but why the boy? I know you Ozpin, why did you accept?"

"…" Ozpin drink from his coffee before answering "Before coming to Beacon I did the same test that I did to her sister and the boy…has…potential…" he said due lack of words.

"…Potential…?" Glynda said acquiesced.

"Raw potential if you want to see it that way…and more importantly…" Ozpin trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"And a gift"

"A gift?" she questioned, thinking that she didn't heard right.

"…something tells me that you'll see it for yourself soon" Ozpin said as he pressed a button in the scroll.

* * *

><p>"You see, there's a difference between a pumping heart and a beating heart" Nyx said "A pumping heart is only <em>keeping<em> you alive while a beating heart means that you're _living"_

"A pumping heart is a person who doesn't have an objective in life or strove for anything is just breathing for that sake: Breath"

"A beating heart is a person who _lives _the life: dreams, objectives, goals. All those are beating hearts; wherever is good or bad thing that there's more beating hearts than pumping hearts is moot"

"But one would believe that a beating heart has happiness on it but there's also sadness and sometimes the former prevails over the happiness" he finished.

"Seems pretty…...interesting, Nyx. But I asked you since when you were an informant" Blake deadpanned; he learned by Yang that he was an information broker.

"Oh! Well-" he was about to talk but was interrupted by Hazel.

"Shut up, will you?" she said holding a hand.

Blake and Yang who were walking with them looked each other for 7th time in rattle. This mood had been for a while since they start walking; Hazel looked ready to beat Nyx at the minor provocation and Nyx looked like was trying to figure out something to say which (in the minor time knowing him) would end saying something stupid, it was actually question of 'when' rather that 'if'.

The bomb was ticking.

"You're from the military aren't you?" Nyx blurted out of nowhere.

"What was your first clue? The military attire or the curt responses?" Yang deadpanned

Hazel nodded at Yang and glanced at him "If it took you that much to figure it out then you aren't sharpest knife in the drawer"

"It's not that, clothes are only that clothes, that doesn't necessarily have to mean that you're from the military, but you are literally screaming that you hail from it"

Not only Hazel but also Yang and Blake raised an eyebrow "You sleep standing yesterday and eat everything without slouching at the slightest, right now you're walking perfectly straight and I'm pretty sure you could hold a cross with both of your scapula, your hand and legs move at the same height always when you move and everything in your persona is in perfect order, that only comes from a person who had physical, psychological and mental discipline" he explained.

Yang, Blake looked and especially Hazel looked at him in bewilderment "That's…correct…" she confirmed reluctantly.

"I'm surprised you know how to fight grimm" Nyx said.

"Who says I do?" Hazel responded.

"You don't know how to fight grimm?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"Never taught us how to, one week before coming to beacon I made my weapon and read some books of grimm but never encountered one" Hazel said.

"Still, shouldn't the military teach to his soldiers at least the basic of grimm?" Nyx said.

"My superiors always though that area work belong to hunters and only hunters, why teach something that belongs to another person"

"So what if they dropped you in an area with grimm crawling? Or had a mission in an unstable area of grimm?" Blake chimed.

Hazel shrugged "Got me. The military and hunters are like oil and water, they don't mix, not even my superiors had access to the intel hunters had and vice versa. In in the scenario you're saying we fight blind and hoping that the hunters had done their part"

"Risky. But at least shouldn't you need to know exactly what you're up against? What if you encounter one?" Nyx said.

"Same procedure that with a hostile: we neutralize him" she said in vexation.

"Just like that?" Nyx said, he couldn't argue with that logic, he remembering how she dispatched the grimm she encountered before, if she didn't know how to proper fight these creatures and with an injured arm he may just fell deeper in love with her.

"Target's a target"

"You like to keep it simple, huh?" Yang asked.

"I stick and stove to my objective" she shrugged.

"As long as you have a goal, you can fight?" Blake added to the conversation.

"You can stay alive"

"I guees you have a point, no information is better than misinformation" he finished but quickly added other theme. "So your made your kill grimm sword in a week?" Nyx asked, pointing her weapon.

She still wasn't happy or even accepting that the hooded boy being her partner for the next 4 years, she could talk with the headmaster later but for now she couldn't deny his existence anymore, he had healed her and that was something she couldn't denied.

Stupid honor.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course it is" even if she acknowledged his presence that didn't mean that she had to like him.

"I don't know, you saber looked like that: A saber"

"Because that's what it is" she said wry, she was trying to end this conversation. If he could shut up he would make this brief period (hopefully) more tolerant.

She was silently praying that she could change partners, even if that mean have to do the initiation (or in general anything) again.

"You're carrying mags despite saying that is only that" he pointed out.

So he was spotter and insightful, she had to give him that. "I can assure you my saber is doesn't transform in a gun"

"So your weapon isn't a hybrid or transformable?" he asked again.

"Yes and no" she rebutted.

Now it was Nyx along with Yang and Blake who arched an eyebrow and/or looked at Hazel with curiosity. She sighed; it wasn't like she disliked Blake and Yang (maybe not even fully Nyx) she only didn't like to (in general) talk. Chances were that they would encounter grimm later and see how her weapon worked, adding that that there was a small chance that Ruby was looking for her sister she would encounter them and act like Fiver when he saw a sword.

Better end the topic here with them than with Ruby present.

She grabbed her saber with all and the sheath and holds it in the air for all of them to see it. They had a sense of familiarity with the hovered weapon and they quickly realized why: the guard and the grip was similar to the cane of Ozpin.

Pressing a button from near the locket of the scabbard the guard bended upwards and took the form of a gun grip. Just like the sword of his brother a weapon stock extended from the pommel too, the chape of the scabbard undid and took the form of a scope and a muzzle, other parts erupted from the sheath and in seconds the sheath had transformed in a Danish sten.

The others saw how she pressed another button and the sheath returned to his original form. She then pulled out her sabre "'_Guardian thorn' _is a simple saber but with the sheath it becomes a submachine gun" she explained.

Nyx gives a low whistle "Seems pretty smooth, what's the catch?" he asks.

Hazel for first time in the day _smiled to him_, A.K.A. a slight upper curve in her lips, if Fiver was there he would be proud, the fact that she smiled for two days in a row (even though briefly) was a gargantuan achievement "I can't shot without the saber and without a mag, I can't neither draw the saber if I don't unload the mag" as proof she pressed the button than she previously pushed and the saber didn't unsheathe nor the retractile parts returned to his original form until she removed the shell.

"Still seems pretty reliable" Blake said, Hazel simply shrugged.

"And you? What do you got?" Yang said referring to Nyx.

"Who? me?"

"I don't see anybody next to you" Blake deadpanned.

"Well there's Huginn and Muninn" he also deadpanned.

Yang and Hazel who had the misfortune of already knew Nyx groaned but Blake who didn't did the mistake of ask "Who are Hugin and Munin?"

"The annoying harlots that lives in my head" he answered pointing to his head. Every attempt of ease the mood was destroyed by that sentence. Blake only narrowed her eyes to Nyx, scrutinizing him trying to believe that he was joking.

"Which I gotta add, doesn't pay _any feed!" _he said the last two words aloud to the verge of screaming. Nyx felt a slight pain in his head and started to hit slap himself in the head.

Yeah, he wasn't joking.

"You have my condolences" Yang whispered to Hazel and Blake moved next to Hazel giving her a look of pity and empathy.

"I'm going to talk to the headmaster, there's no way in hell I'm going to pass the next four years of my life with this rook lunatic"

In cue Nyx started to hit his head to a rock while screaming profanities. "You're not going to wait for him?" Yang asked as she saw Hazel walking out of the scene following a hurried Blake.

"You _are _going to wait for that?" she pointed to Nyx.

"There are grimm here and you want to-"

"YOU STUPID BITCHE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he said as he smite to the same rock he was hitting himself.

* * *

><p>"Did…did that student destroyed a rock with his head?" Glynda said as her eyebrows twitched not believing what she just saw.<p>

"Yes, he did, Glynda would you be so kind to check his vitals?" Ozpin said as he looked in his scroll how the hooded fella laid in the floor leaved by her partner and company.

* * *

><p>"So, you're telling me that you landed on an <em>ursa?" <em>Ren said in disbelief hearing the landing strategy of Janice.

"And used him as a skateboard!" she chirped.

Nairod and Janice encountered Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie after they saw how Ren dispatched a King Taijitu by himself. They have been waliking for a while now.

"That sounds awesome!" Nora stated and Janice responded with a high five. "Those things are so~ big that- image you could ride one!"

They hear a roar at front of them and saw 4 ursa. "It seems like a good time to test your theory, Nora" Nairod said, Ren looked at him with a horror face which only intensified when he heard Nora giggling.

She had a cheshire smile and she was laughing.

* * *

><p>Hazel, Yang and Blake arrived at the temple from above; it was some form rotunda architecture with a few broken pillars with a circle floor of stone, the temple seemed old but stable because there were still columns that were holding the remaining's of a roof.<p>

"Think this is it?" Yang asked with hands on her hips.

Blake and Hazel looked at her like she just did a stupid question.

"I'm gonna take my chances and say 'yes'" they heard a voice behind them. They turned to see Nyx with a sanglant head. "I managed to shut them up haha" he said trembling.

Hazel only rolled her eyes and went to the temple, followed by Blake who had at least the appreciation of give her a quick up-down glance.

"Heyy…um are you ok?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just need a second" Nyx said. Yang nodded and went to regroup with the other two girls.

They failed to notice the trail of dead grimm that was behind him.

The girls looked the small temple "Chess pieces?" Blake said more to herself than for the rest.

"Some of them are missing; looks like we weren't the first ones here" Yang said looking at the empty pedestals.

"Well…I guess we should pick one"

While the girls looking the chees pieces Nyx shakily tried to walk trough the slop hill only to trip and roll all over it to then hit his head with a pillar.

"Do you have any sort of mental disorder or consume any sort of medication? Because it looks like you have either one of them" Blake said with a tone of pity.

"Maybe both" Hazel said as he crouched next at her so-called 'partner' and noticed that he was unconscious "Perfect" she muttered as she stood up and went to analyze the pieces.

"You're not woke him up?" Yang asked.

"I don't want to carry with a burden but silence nice so maybe in awhile" she put a hand on her chin, an habit of her that helps her to think and answer better, she was deciding what piece to choose.

Yang walked to one of the pedestals "Mmmm how about a cute little pony?" Yang asked holding a white knight piece.

"Sure" Blake rolled her eyes but couldn't help to smile to her optimism.

"Knight" Hazel stated.

"Huh?" Yang said looking at Hazel who was looking at each piece.

"The piece of the 'cute little pony' is called a knight"

"Then why does it have the face of a horse?" she said holding it up.

Hazel shrugged "I don't know. Perhaps they ride on horses" she then stood and a pedestal and picked up the piece. It was a black queen, she walked towards them.

"That wasn't too hard" Yang said.

"Well it's not like this place hard to find" Blake chimed smiling.

"I'm surprised we haven't encountered any other partners or a lot of grimm either" Hazel added as she walked to the sole male of the group. She put a foot on his shoulder and pushed him slightly. "Wake up, we're leaving" she said sternly; with the push the hooded fell at side awakening.

Nyx grumbled "Uugghh my head" he slowly moved his head to the military girl and found beauty on it "Ohhh~ angel so I died and came to heaven" he stretched his hand to the girl.

She slapped the hand away "Don't touch me"

Yang and Blake stifled a snicker. Nyx only smiled and rubbed his head, he looked at the 'relics' "So, chess pieces, huh?"

"Yeup" "It looks like it" the bumblebee duo answered at the same time.

"I gotta say I had other things in mind when he said _relics_" he used his fingers to quote relics.

"So you could steal them?" Yang teased.

"Acquire" he corrected.

"Get up, we're going to the temple" Hazel repeated herself, it was then when Nyx noticed the chess piece in her hand, he tilted his head at side and arched an eyebrow.

Hazel noticed this "What?"

"You chose a queen" he stated more than asked.

"Yes, any problem with?"

"Ha" he rose and patted the dirt off his jeans.

She didn't know why but that response bothered her for some reason "What?"

"What?" Nyx repeated stopping cleaning himself.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Blake and Yang looked how she took a step forward; Nyx stood his ground but was genuinely confused and Hazel could see his face perfectly even though it was shaded "That grumble, what suppose to mean?" she elaborated.

"Oh, that! Nothing" he said curt but elaborated when she glared at him "Is just I would've choose this one" he passed Hazel and pointed a pillar

"The pawn?" Hazel inquired.

"Yeah" he answered.

"You know what it does right?"

"Yep, it can only move one square forward"

"You're not thinking this right?"

"It may surprise you but yeah I am, I would've still chose it"

"Is the most useless piece of chess, the only purpose is to lure out enemies and basically be canon fodder, a puppet, why would you choose it?"

"Because it has something that not the other pieces had" he grabbed a black pawn.

"And what is that?" she query.

"Potential" he simply said as he held the piece in his hands. "The pawn have limitless potential, it can be whatever it wants, it can only take a step forward each turn but if it manages to reach the end he can be anyone, a knight, a rook, a bishop even a queen, and sometimes that changes the course of the whole game, the idea of be whatever I want I found it not matter the game pretty awesome. I prefer to look for the treasure rather than just jump directly to it"

He turned to see the three girls were looking at him surprised and agape "But we have the queen which can do whatever it wants so we got that going for us which is nice" he placed the pawn again in the pedestal.

The girls were taken out of their trance when they heard a feminine scream "Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said trying to found the source of the voice.

Nyx saw how the expression of Blake changed when she saw the sky and Nyx made the mistake of do the same.

Oh boy.

"Yang, can your sister can fly?" Nyx said facing her.

"What?" both Yang and Hazel said at the same time.

"Can Ruby fly?" he repeated but this time he looked at the sky.

"Wha- no of course not" Yang answered and waved a hand to her partner "Blake did you hear that? What should we do?"

"Why do you-?" Hazel asked to Nyx when the voice of Ruby interrupted her.

"HEADS UP!"

**A/N: Any grammar mistakes or critique is welcome. Better brace yourselves for the next one, is gonna be large.**


	10. The white tiger

**The original chapter was too large! Haha I have near 16k words and yet haven't finished. I will update this part now and tomorrow the other one. So don't worry and enjoy :D**

"Ruby!" Weiss called to her partner. The red hooded girl reluctantly opened her eyes. "I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss screamed.

"We're fine! Stop! Worrying!" Ruby screamed.

"I'm so far beyond worrying!"

Ruby gave her a quizzically look "In a good way?!"

"In a bad way! In a very very bad way!" she chided.

"Well why don't we just jump?!" she suggested.

"What are you insane?!"

No response. Ruby had jumped. "Oh you insufferable little red-!"

* * *

><p>"HEADS UP!"<p>

"Chill the fuck out, I got this!" Nyx said confidently. He teleported in midair and grabbed ruby "'Sup Ru-" he stooped talking when he saw something getting closer from afar "What the fu-" it was then when Jaune crashed with them in a tree.

"Ugh. What was that?" Ruby asked dazed.

"A Jaune" the muffled voice of Nyx tried to say. Ruby saw legs hanging at her sides, looking upwards she saw Nyx buried in the trunk with his butt lifted.

"Ahem" some voice called "Hey Ruby, hey Nyx" Jaune greeted.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake wondered.

"I…" Yang trailed off but the smashing of trees and roars interrupted her. A pair of ursas appeared in frenzy.

"Yeeewwwaaahhh!" A pair of voices could be heard from the ursas and Yang quickly identified one. The pair of ursas were killed, one with a pink explosion on his back and the other cut in chunks. From one side a red head with turquoise eyes with a tired fella with a magenta streak on his side. On the other side a boy with heterochromia and a blue haired girl.

"Awww is broken" Nora said as she looked to her fubar toy.

"That was **awesome!" **Janice exclaimed from their chopped ursa.

"Yeah, I'm stupor, let's never do it-" Ren said trying to catch his breath.

"AGAIN! Let's do it again!" Janice exclaimed. The mortified expression of Ren deepened when Nora chimed. "Yeah!"

"No, please, no, Nairod, help please" Ren almost begged.

"I think I came dry" he bluntly said.

"Eww man, what the he- Nora?" Ren looked around trying to find her childhood friend, he spotted her at the distance at a temple, grabbing something from a pedestal and dancing around with what he though she was a childish music playing in her head. "NORA!" he called her.

She giggled "Coming Ren!" she saluted with a sing song voice.

"Did those guys came here riding on ursas?" Blake wondered again.

"I uh" Yang started but newly the sound of smashing trees took their attention.

Again.

This time they saw _another _red head running away from a giant grimm scorpion, barely avoiding the claws of the animal.

"JAUNE!" she screamed.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune called for her despite that he couldn't be heard.

"What's happening!?" Nyx asked at the hearing of names and mayhem and roars.

"Wow!" Ruby said standing up; she jumped off the tree, leaving the stuck boys. "Ruby!" both of them called for her.

"Ruby?" it was Yang seeing her sister.

"YANG!" the red hood girl tried to hug her sister.

"NORA!" the red head from the ursa got between the sisters.

"Did that girl ran all the way here with a Death Stalker in their tail?" Blake said outloud.

"What is this? A contest of flashy entries?" Hazel huffed.

"Um" Yang said in trepidation.

"OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP" This time it was the voice of Fiver, the group turned to see from a near slope hill similar from where Yang, Blake and Hazel arrived earlier and saw Fiver running along with Ronan and other blindfolded guy they haven't seen and they seemed to be in hurry.

The group wondering inwardly from what they were running obtained their answer when a Big lion grimm A.K.A. Nemenian emerged from the shadows and roared, the lion saw his prey and jumped.

Hazel that in the moment saw the grimm started to drew her weapon but was held by Janice who put a hand on her shoulder "Leave it to me" Janice said, the military girl didn't know why but the voice if the blue haired girl sooth her.

Hazel complainant and Janice grabbed _Diana. _The weapon being in the three section staff seemed slack_, s_he then pressed a button from the middle rod and the chains of the triple nunchaku shrink and connected forming a staff; the parts where the chains connected bended at the same direction transforming the staff in a bow.

She pressed two fingers on the arrow rest and stretched her arm making a dust arrow imbued with fire, lightning and wind. "Cover your eyes" she warned and shot the arrow hitting the Nemenian in midair.

A flash appeared suddenly blinding everyone momentarily; the white explosion sent the grimm into the forest. Unfortunately the shock wave of the attack also sent the runners to the air into the feet of the group. Noire using the momentum did a frontflip and landed slickly in the stone floor. Ronan not using the momentum but managing to control his fall, hit with his back what remained of the upper circle stone and landed without any major injury and Fiver being Fiver not being able to do neither hit his face with the circle stone making a backflip against his will and landing in the most comical way with his back.

Again.

Hazel muttered a 'thanks' only hearable for Janice and kneeled next to his brother. Ronan stood up and meet some familiar cyan eyes. "Janice?"

"RONAN~!" Janice exclaimed trying to hug Ronan.

"NORA!" she got between them.

Meanwhile Nyx managed to free himself, he then grabbed the struggling Jaune and both of them were teleported in the ground. Jaune who was hanging upside-down hit the floor.

"Ouch" he grumbled.

"Oops, sorry Jaune" Nyx apologized as he picked up Jaune and patted him in the shoulder.

"Did those guys ran all the way here with a Nemenian chasing them?" Blake wondered.

"It's not funny anymore…" Yang trailed off.

In the moment Yang stopped talking an earthquake occurred or at least that's what they though at first; vibrations passed below their feet, a few yards ahead a grimm salamander like-creature emerged from the ground. The reptile was a bit bigger than the Death Stalker, it had a partial mask with spikes and red patterns along with white dots through his body, his claws and fangs just as white as the mask. The new grimm growled and fell at side sticking out his tongue. From it a young man wearing bandages and a quirky armor came from the mouth of the grimm. He took a few steps and just as the grimm , he hit the ground.

"Well…you don't see that every day" Noire stated. Few persons nodded.

"Did that guy crawled out of the mouth of a Girdled Taricha?" Blake wondered again.

In the cliffs Ozpin was looking at the screen of his scrolls along with Miss Goodwitch. "Glynda…is this a fad?" he asked to her.

"Honestly I don't know sir"

Yang had couldn't take it anymore. "I can't take it anymore!" see? "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy _happens again?!" she yelled, her eyes turning red and her hair literally exploding.

1…

2!

"Um, Yang?" Ruby tapped her sister. She simply looked at the floor in defeat not wanting to look wherever everyone was looking.

"What. Is. That?" Fiver quoted narrowing his eyes, thinking he'd saw wrong. In the sky he saw a _big _black bird with a hanging Weiss on his/her talon.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss exclaimed in betrayal.

"What the actual hell, Ruby?" Nairod said scolding her.

"You leave your partner there young lady? That isn't very friendly of you" Noire chimed.

"I said jump!" Ruby tried to excuse herself.

"She's gonna fall" Both Ronan and Blake said.

"She'll be fine~" Ruby tried to reassure both the group and herself.

"She's falling" Hazel and Ren said at unison.

Seeing how a screaming Weiss was close to a certain death Hazel, Blake and Ruby looked at Nyx, the former looked at him with puppy and pleading eyes.

He sighed "Fine. Just because I've a weakness to cute girls" he stated missing a blush from the girls.

He teleported himself in the air and caught Weiss in bridal style "Hey! You're cuter when you're quiet!" he jaunty said, looking at the blush that appeared in her face was priceless. So she could've another color besides white and blue. He teleported himself to the floor next to the group and put her in the floor, she muttered a grumble that he took as a thanks.

"Jaune, could you take a step to your right?" Nyx requested.

"Come again?"

"Just do it" He gave him a quizzically look but compliant. A red blur tackled him and somehow Jaune ended in the same position as Fiver, looking at the sky and having difficulties to breath, moving his head his blue sapphire eyes meet a bright emerald orbs. It was her partner, Pyrrha who apparently the Death Stalker launched and somehow ended on top Jaune.

Both of them got blushed at the closeness and on the position they were. Both of them muttered apology with the hope that it was eligible.

"Great, the gang's all here, now we can die together!" Yang said with a fake cheerful tone.

"Not if I can help it" Ruby said as she charged towards the Death Stalker.

Everyone had different reactions but the ones who looked more shaken were Yang and Fiver "Ruby! Wait!" Both of them called her in trepidation.

The grimm scorpion deflected the attack of Ruby effortlessly, pushing Ruby back. "Don-Don't worry _totally _fine!"

"Don't turn your back, Ruby!" Fiver practically yelled.

Ruby heard a grumble to her side and saw the Taricha getting up; apparently it wasn't death, just unconscious. The red orbs of the reptile fell on Ruby instead of the fallen body that crawled out of his mouth. Ruby started to walk backwards but stopped when a shadow fell on her, she'd forgotten the Death Stalker. Both the Salamander and the Scorpoin hissed and launched to Ruby as it was a price, she shot a few rounds to the Death Stalker and started to run to the group.

"Ruby!" Fiver and Yang said in distraught.

Yang run to her sister aid with a clearly visible face of fear. Fiver tried to do the same he stood up nearly without any injuries, good thing he did listened her sister yesterday. At the first steps Fiver suddenly found himself in the floor again. Feeling a sting on his right leg he grabbed his jeans and pulled them up to see what was the problem.

Lifting the fabric he saw that a bone sprouted from his shin. A lot of questions went through his head like 'When did that happen?' 'In the whirlwind?' 'When he fell on the nemenian?' 'In the shockwave?' 'Just now when he landed?'

But the only one shut all the other ones was:

'Why now?'

Suddenly the pain from his wound went through his body, whatever the placebo was, it went off. He did his best to **_not_** scream**_. _**Not now, he couldn't afford that luxury. Not after what he'd _saw._

* * *

><p><em>Fiver was on a field. <em>

_There was a little girl with a red hood, he couldn't see her face but her mouth was visible despite the cloth covering her head. She looked scared. _

_A lizard. _

_A lion. _

_A scorpion._

_Two crows._

_Two dragons._

_Red petals._

_Blood._

_He saw the girl on her knees, clutching her head._

_A yellow and white blades fell._

_And then darkness covered him._

_Fiver woke up, gasping for air, covered by cold sweat. He was panting and shaking. He looked around, he saw her sister sleeping standing. He was in the ballroom, it took a time before he could calm down. _

_He checked his Schnellphone, it was 4:49 a.m. too early. He couldn't go to sleep again, not after that. He stood up and headed to the bathroom, making sure he didn't wake anyone._

_He selected the cold water and took an icy shower. He was used to them, plus he'd to make sure to be here. In the water he tried to decipher the omen._

_He knew the differences between a dream and what he saw._

_After all it wasn't the first one._

_Nor it would be the last._

_That hasn't been a dream. Neither a nightmare, even if he wanted. _

_It was a warning._

_Fiver could partially see the future._

_One of the side effects of his semblance and this premonition didn't boded nothing good._

* * *

><p>With that in mind he tried to stand up, ignoring the sound of bones breaking and the words of her sister who was trying to help him. He pushed her at side and stood up, breaking his leg completely. The gory sounds of cracks and the small puddle of blood make everyone flinch and look in aghast to new crippled boy.<p>

Fiver took a few steps but newly he fell again, but this time it wasn't his fault. Noting that he couldn't move his hands nor his good leg he saw that Nyx had hammerlock on him. The pain of his leg and the focus on tried to ignore the pain had nullified his senses momentarily, a thing that Nyx used to incapacitate him.

"Don't move, Fiver" Nyx warned him.

"Get off me!" Fiver ordered with a unusual snarl tone. He struggled, his efforts being in vain.

"You can't do a thing" Nyx reminded him.

"You don't understand! She's in danger I _saw it!" _Fiver said contemptuous.

"Yes, I can see it, I'm no blind!"

"NO! You don't understand I **_saw it!" _**Nyx only arched an eyebrow not understanding the words of Fiver, unlike her sister which eyes only make wide in realization.

Hearing a growl they saw how the Taricha lift his toe and slashed the ground, making a slit on the ground, stopping the tracks of Ruby.

"NO! YOU GODDAMN LIZARD! STAY AWAY _FROM HER!" _Yang yelled in bane.

The Nevermore gloated, feeling the fear and anguish of both siblings and relishing on it. The bird grimm extended his wings and pushed them sending feathers like stakes that pierced the ground. One of the feathers stuck in Ruby's hood stopping her and pulling her.

The remained feathers stopped Yang, making impossible for her to run in time to her sister. She saw how Ruby struggled to release her hood off in futile.

"RUBY! GET OUT OF _THERE!" _Yang ordered to her sister.

"I'm trying!" Ruby rebutted.

_'__Goddamn it Ruby! Cut the damn thing!' _Fiver though in distress.

He struggled one more time and last time, he saw how the shadows of the Death Stalker and the Taricha got bigger "Please Nyx" Fiver almost begged "Please" he said with a cracking voice.

Not again…

Weiss meanwhile was having a miffed inner argument _'That stupid oafish!' _She though. Sure the girl was a nag, a daft and a neophyte but that didn't mean that she wanted her dead!

She was thinking several strategies in her head. She could only deal with one of the grimm, not with two she'd to find a way to-

"Hey! Ice quenn!" Someone called her interrupting her thoughts. It was Nyx, he was still on top of Fiver "Just take care of the Death Stalker, don't worry about the Taricha" he said to her.

"Wha-" instead of answering Nyx simply pointed to his front.

She along with everyone saw how the boy(?) who'd crawled out of the Taricha was standing up holding what it looked like battle axe with a large irregular blades at side and a spearhead in middle. "Just do it!" Nyx ordered her.

She saw how the eyes of Ruby widened, the grimm were preparing their attacks "He better not foil this!" Weiss warned as she took stance.

Everyone held their breath. They saw how the Death Stalker was going to attack Ruby with its sting and how the Taricha claws shone as they fell on Ruby. Ruby simply braced herself for the strike not before hearing the screams of her sister calling for her one last time.

**_"_****_RUBY!"_**

Everything happened too fast. The axe of the stranger clashed with the claws of the Taricha. The axe flared with an azure hue and cut through the claws of the salamander chopping the toe in the process and making a big gash right next to the neck of the grimm, killing it instantly.

Weiss instead of attack the grimm went for the safe route and created a wall of ice that froze the sting of the Death Stalker inches before it reached Ruby.

"You're so childish…" the voice of Weiss echoed through her head.

"Weiss…?" Ruby called unsure. Opening her eyes she saw her kneeling on the floor holder her weapon _Myrtemaster_ in the base of the ice wall.

She also saw a person she'd never saw before. He'd dark brown hair and a particular armor and a doubled headed axe. He puts the weapon in his back and snaps his finger and the shaft of the axe retracted at the side of one of other halve, both tips of the blades connected, the spear head shrunk and it's hidden by the blades. A few parts erupt, bended and others retracted and the axe transformed into a guitar to being covered by an automatic case that came out from both bouts and fingerboard and the head of the same guitar.

Ruby would be jumping from one side to another if it wasn't because her hood was stuck with the giant feather and the deadly gaze of Weiss. "**And** dimwitted, hyperactive and don't even get me started in your fighting style…" she added sternly seeing her mini-fraction of joy at seeing the weapon of the other huntsman.

The unknown guy turned to her, and for both Ruby and Weiss can see his bright azure eyes. He grabs the feather of the Nevermore that was impaling Ruby's coat and remove it with simply sheer force, freeing her.

"Th-thanks" Ruby says in a very quiet yet audible volume. The other guy slightly nods and walks away with the giant feather in his shoulder, leaving her with her partner to more scolding.

The way Ruby answered and the way she hunched, she looked right now in Weiss eyes to kick a puppy. She sighed. "And I suppose I can be a bit…difficult…" Ruby perked her silver eyes "…but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together, so if you stop to trying to show off I'll be…nicer" she says trying to found the correct words.

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know that I can do this"

"You're fine" Weiss assures her and leaves.

Ruby exhales and holds her hands in some form of praying "Normal knees…" she whispers to herself.

She stands up and notices the dead Taricha and the Death Staler trapped in the wall of ice.

"Whoa" suddenly she feels a pair familiar arms around her with a lavender, honey and ember essence. It was Yang. Ruby could barely breathe, a grunt escaped from her mouth.

"So happy you're ok" Yand said with slightly watery eyes.

Ruby feels a knot in her throat, Yang isn't like this, she's strong, powerful, seeing like that and knowing is her fault makes her feel bad; guilty. She hugs her sister back feeling the tears in her own eyes.

* * *

><p>Fiver significantly relaxed. After checking and double checking that Ruby was ok and more importantly <em>alive<em> he buried his face in the ground. The dam of his emotions started to shatter.

There was relief, humiliation, anger, useless and pain. And the feeling on his leg wasn't helping. He was able to put it at aside for Ruby but now that she was safe he couldn't ignore it anymore it was getting to him and was escalating quickly. Summing that with the mix of emotions he was feelings it was a miracle that he wasn´t making a scene.

Nyx felt how he trembled and saw how he dug his nails in his hands, making a bit blood erupt. He guessed that he was silently crying and biting his lips. He spoke with a seldom trifled voice. "You couldn't have reached her in time and even if you did you couldn't have done a thing with that leg. There things you can do and things you can't do. You'll do good to remember that"

The words sunk deep in Fiver's heart, he could´ve broke his other leg or all the bones of his body and it could've hurt less. He didn't even have the force to rebut that statement for one simple reason.

It was the truth.

Hazel on the other hand scowled at the words, cementing more his loathing towards him. This guy didn't know her brother. He didn't know for what they went through, what _he _went through, her fists clenched at the memories. It was in her nature being this good, to launch to danger, to help the people despite if he knew them or not.

That was the reason why he wanted to become a hunter. And right now he threw away that; _his __**dream; **_to help someone whom he barely knew. His leg was devastated, probably fubar, he didn't have a partner, he couldn't fight nor even walk with that leg, he wouldn't be able to finish the initiation and even if he did he couldn't attend class like that and that without say the missions.

All that to try save someone who he called a friend.

But again this guy was right even if he said it brusquely it was saying the truth nonetheless (even if she didn't acknowledge it) This sort of attitude was good but it would kill it one day. This was an example of it. And that worried her greatly.

She kneeled next to his brother. "Don't worry Fiver, there's always a next year" she said with a gentle motherly tone.

Fiver didn't flinch, a thing that worried her. Nyx tried to shake him a bit to see if he'd heard but Hazel smacked his hand away with a sharp glare. He drew his hand but stood his ground next to him, she couldn't see his expression with his hood on.

Fiver couldn't face her sister. Not like this. She gave him a chance to fulfill his dream and he'd throw it away. Neither he could face Ruby, he saw this coming in his dream and yet he _couldn't_ do a thing.

Again.

So many years and he was still useless.

He stood in the soil for a few seconds more without moving and then he suddenly tried to stand up. Hazel and Nyx helped him and sat him in the small stone stairs. Then they proceeded to reveal his leg and examine it properly. He was wearing his akubra lower than usual; hiding his hazel eyes but still mostly of the presents could see his red puffy eyes.

Jaune tried to say something but was stopped by her Amazonian partner. "Jaune, let's choose a relic" she said.

"R-right" the knight spared a quick worried glance at his injured friend before go to the pedestals.

"We should do the same Ronan" Noire suggested, the other one nodded.

"We too Janice" Nairod chimed.

"Ok" she said with a soft voice.

All of them reached the same conclusion that Hazel arrived few moments ago. They knew what that mean and that no matter how sweetened and soft the words were they were they had the same emotion.

Pity.

And Fiver hated it. He hated the eyes on him. He didn't need to put two and two together or be a genius to know that his aspiration as hunter was now impossible to him. After all how do you tell a person that he's not gonna be able to fulfill his dream?

"…Sorry… " he said with a shaky voice.

Hazel didn't hear him but guessed what he'd said "I didn't want to be a huntress anyway" was her answer. If his brother wasn't there what was the purpose of staying in Beacon then?

Those who were accepted by Beacon weren't able to re-enter again. While Fiver was invited taking instead the one the invitation that Ozpin had gave her while she presented her transcripts and everything. An insurance in case something like this happened. If she resigned, which Fiver was certain that she'll do, she wouldn't be able to rejoin Beacon or any other Hunter academy, thus not being able to become a huntress.

The only reason why she wanted to become one was because of the contacts and the freedom to move around Remnant.

But if his brother had another chance then there wasn't any problem.

Fiver clenched his fist in anger and sorrow, doing his best to not cry.

Hazel analyzed the leg and just as she feared the leg was destroyed, she was genuinely surprised that he was able to hold this much pain. The limb was purple, swallowed and she could see the bones in different directions, that without mention the bone that sprouted and his torn muscles, he needed a medic, ASAP, he couldn't walk with that leg so she would've to carry him to the academy.

* * *

><p>Ozpin and Glynda watched the live footage of the temple looking the gory scene. "Should I call an airship, sir?" Glynda suggested.<p>

"Wait. Something tells me that we should keep watching…"

* * *

><p>"Your leg is devastated Fiver, probably beyond repair, we may as well cut it and search a robotic leg" Nyx said with an snide tone, everyone looked at him in shock and aghast, thinking that they'd had hear wrong.<p>

"If fragments of your bones move around the body and inlay or lodge in any vital part of your body you'll have problems to move or do something in general **that** if doesn't kill you. The removal of such fragments will be impossible without the risk of nigh painful death without mentioning if you find a medic that is able to do that risky operation" Nyx jeered.

"And even of you do the recovery will take **a lot **of time and if you miraculously manage to do all this your body would never be the same, for short, the chances for you to pass the physical exam of any hunter academy are slim, you'll never being able to become a hunter" the looks of abhorrent and obnoxious on him didn't seem to stop him.

"And all that for try to save someone who you barely knew and couldn't have helped anyway, pretty stupid if you ask me, you should have let her **die**-" an uppercut in the chin interrupted his statement.

Nyx fell on the floor dazed and the little senses he recovered his face seemed genuinely stunned and confused, he rubbed his chin and saw his attacker and realized that was in fact a 'she'. Hazel was looking down on him with pure rage in her eyes. Due his disorientation he didn't realize that she was punching him again until he felt his head yanked back suddenly.

He tasted and smelled familiar iron flavor that he didn't felt in long time. Blood.

The disorientation returned with major force and when it returned he was looking at the sky. "Ugghh" he grunted trying to regain his senses and rolled in the floor using his hands to help him stand up. No one tried to help him, probably because he said something dickish, people said that he did that a lot and didn't know when to shut up. He didn't know how many punches she landed on him but she guessed that few but hard due the small stains on blood on the floor and the cloths both him and hers. He stood up and saw that Hazel was trying to help Fiver to stand.

He took off his hood and ruffled his hair. He was hearing a buzz, yep, she'd a good right "As I was saying" Nyx spit some blood with phlegm and a tooth when he heard himself. "You should've let her die, this seem to awfully affect you which I would guess was like mostly of the students in this academy your dream"

Hazel saw herself ready to go and beat him to pulp again until he heard his next question.

"Why did you do it?" the question appeared to not only catch only her off guard but also Fiver and everyone else, he said like a kid, an innocent kid has asked a simply curious question. "You _knew_ that you couldn't do a thing, why did you still try it? Why sacrifice and risk that for one person you barely knew?" What mostly caught the attention was his expression. He seemed confused and devoid of logic, like if the idea of _saving _someone was eign to him.

Fiver though for a while looking if the question was real. The thought of being desensitized and lethargic to death shocked him and somehow disgusted him. For him, helping people was natural, hell, seeing a person die in front of you shouldn't affect you somehow in the slightest?

He answered his question with another question "You wouldn't have helped her if you'd the chance?"

"You said it yourself" Nyx pointed out "**If **I've the chance" the statement make the eyes of Fiver wide "I told you there things you _can_ do and _can't_ do, If I see that I can't help, why go myself get killed?"

Fiver seemed to think his words "**But **you **didn't** have the chance, yet you tried. **Why**?" Nyx repeated.

Fiver answered said a bit too fast, the reason was that they didn't past through his head, he answered naturally, from the bottom of his heart, from instinct "….Because…I wouldn't be able to watch myself if I didn't try it" the hunters in training looked at Fiver, especially Nyx. He was scrutinizing him with cold calculating eye, looking for something that only he knew.

"I-I knew that I couldn't do a thing. Really, I knew it, but…but if I didn't try it I knew too, I knew that I'll regret it for the rest of my life…"

"And look when that got you" he said flatly.

Fiver eyes widened and he looked in the floor in shame, he couldn't rebut that. The rest shot a frown, a scowl or a glare at Nyx. He seemed oblivious to it. "There's no need to rub it in his face, mate" Noire interrupted raising an arm in protective way.

"Do you regret it?" Nyx said bluntly.

"Huh?" Fiver knew that the question was for him. He raised his face and yelped when he found Nyx staring few inches in front of him. Apparently he passed Noire or teleported but either way he was watching him closely.

"Do you regret it?" he repeated.

Just like before Fiver answered without second thoughts "No, I don't" he said in resolute.

Nyx looked at him for a while before erupting in _laughter_, like if he just heard the funniest joke of all time. Everyone else wasn't happy by it. Hazel launched another punch but this time he dodged it very slickly. "Oh monty my sides…" he said between laughs "My god! **You **are an **idiot! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" ** he pointed with his finger in mock before he fell to the ground rolling with mute breathless laughter.

He was literally laughing at a cripple.

Hazel walked to him in rage, ready to this time left him to a near state death or coma, but was stopped by Noire and Pyrrha "No, don't stoop to his level" Noire said.

"He's right. Your brother needs your help" Pyrrha chimed.

Even if she wanted to beat the life out of Nyx (He was on the floor basically in silver plate) the Amazonian was right. His brother came first. It was more easy said than do it because she'd to take a deep breath to calm herself.

"You are an **IDIOT. **With capital letters **HAHAHAHA" **and the laughter in the background wasn't helping. She managed to put together all the patience she needed and walked to his brother. He gave her an emphatic and reassured smile, signaling that this was ok for him, he was used to this kind of treatments; that though make her angrier. She was about to help him to stand when Nyx talked again.

"You're an awfully honest kid Fiver" the laugh of the hooded fella ebbed. He stood up with a grin "A dumb one, but a good one" he knew he'll regret this later, especially with _him_ here but hey, who cares? He raised his hand; from it a grey hue appeared casting steam that looked like a flame "Come on. I'll heal your leg Fiver"

The statement drew curious stares along with incredulity "Come again?" Nyx arched an eyebrow.

But the words formed a meaning in Blake's head '_What he did back there' _she though remembering what happened with Hazel's arm. "You're gonna kiss him?" she blurted out.

This made the eyes of the presents wide in shock or surprise; they didn't saw this come, actually; how did the atmosphere changed so suddenly?

"Nah, he isn't my type, I actually I just need to touch the person, the kiss was a payment" he winked at Hazel. The said young girl would have made a frown but she remembered how he healed her arm a while ago.

"Do you want to be a hunter?" Nyx asked again to Fiver.

"Wha- wha-?"

"Clean your ears! You heard me" he said a bit more loud than he intended.

"Ye- yes I want" he answered automatic at the order, her sister fault. He realized what he just did "Wha- what are you gonna do?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"What I just said, I'm going to heal your leg completely, but going to be honest. Is going to hurt, like really, _really _**hurt" **he make sure to emphasized the word hurt. "Are you sure you can take it?"

Things were happening too fast for him; he looked at her sister for an opinion and found himself surprised that it wasn't any hostility in her eyes or anything in general. "He's right, he can heal you" she said, that just helped to confusing more, not only he but also the other ones; a while ago she left him near unconscious and seconds ago she was ready to leave him in coma and now she was vouching for him.

But to Fiver, if the person who'd more loathing than anyone towards him was telling him that he could heal him (and more importantly his sister) he didn't saw any problem with it. He realized that he never answered the question of Nyx. "Yeah, I can" it couldn't be that bad, right?

Yeah, it wasn't _that _bad.

It was worse. Scratch that, it was worse than worst.

Before he could heal him or whatever he was going to do Nyx had to shove the bone that protruded from the leg. And that feeling wasn't a pleased one. Nyx had suggested that her sister grabbed his hand and his shoulder not only in some form of comfort but also in restraint. He asked to Blake do the same but with his other shoulder only. He'd though that shoving the bone was going to be the worst part.

Oh boy, how wrong he was.

In the moment the aura of Nyx had made contact with his leg he immediately flinched and screamed. He couldn't help it; he felt every splintered bone, every ripped muscle, every teared tendon, every devastated nerve being slowly manipulated. His initial small grunts were muffled with snaps and the clunk of shears through bone with some squishing of soft tissue along with various _'crack' 'plop' 'pop' 'crunch' 'creak'_

There was a point where he couldn't contain his pain anymore "Wait, wait!" he gibbered as he grabbed Nyx trying to stop him. He simply shrugged his hand away with his free hand and signaled to Blake to hold the hand of Fiver. She obeyed and clamped his hand in the step. Hazel grunted, Fiver was tightening his hand too strong, she freed her hand and just like Blake she clamped his hand to the step too.

There weren't any muffled grunts now, they surpassed the sound of the leg a while ago, he was now moving violently similar to a convulsion in his seat, trying to break the hold that both girls had in him. Nyx could see that tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, Fiver was about to scream with his full lungs before Nyx shoved something in his mouth.

It was his hand. "Bite it hard as you can" he ordered and Fiver did as he was told. He drew little blood. He was now crying and didn't bother to hide it.

After agonizing more moments the pain eventually subsided (just like his attempts to break free) to finally become naught. Nyx retired his hand "Move around" Nyx said.

The girls released him and much to surprise of him and everyone else he was healed. Completely healed. "No way…" he gibbered once again. He moved his leg in any direction and stood on his former fubar leg and did a few squats with it. "Oh my dust! I can't believe it!"

"H-how?" Pyrrha inquired.

Nairod kneeled to his leg, he passed his fingers through it "He's right, I think is better than it was before" he analyzed the leg.

"I stil ca- you ok?" Fiver stopped his glee when he saw Nyx. The inquisition of Fiver make the eyes fell on Nyx. Boy he looked like shit. He was panting heavily, his eyes looked bloodshot, he was pale and a drop of blood emerged from his nose and slide to the chin, he cleaned the trail and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah…just…need a second" Hazel and Blake narrowed their eyes to Nyx, he was like that when he healed Hazel, whatever he did it took a toll on him.

Nyx took a depth breath and sighed in resignation, Jaune noted this, it was the same sigh that he did in the breakfast "Well, fuck" Nyx though muttered it was very audible. It was the karma.

Everyone turned to see Weiss and company getting closer. Suddenly the mood changed and everyone noticed, the mood hasn't been pleasant due the recent events but it was an obnoxious one, this new atmosphere was hostile.

Weiss, Yang and Ruby were the most confused of all. From afar they saw Hazel punching Nyx in the ground and later congregate around Fiver to later see him doing one leg stand and right now they all seemed ready to take fight.

The guy that helped to save Ruby it looked to go to the altar, oh how mistake they were "I know what you're thinking" It was the last thing that Nyx said before the azure eyed boy throw a fist that clashed against his cheekbone and nose.

Nyx heard a _pop _and by the distorted gasps and yelps he managed to hear it wasn't the only one. He took a few steps back and stumbled with the small step were Fiver was sited; he grabbed Ronan from the shoulder trying not to fall and using him as support, his knees threatening to fail. Ronan also grabbed him from the arm to prevent him to fall "Hold on" Nyx said bringing a hand up, unfortunately he was hunched looking at the floor holding his nose with his other hand.

The other didn't wait and brought his knee up hitting directly his face, this time his knees gave up completely and fell in the stone floor, his head bounced against the hard surface making all the world move and seeing double version of everything, he grabbed the spot and rubbed it as he rolled at side and spit some blood.

The other one walked towards the hooded man in the floor but was grabbed in the shoulder from Jaune "What are you-" the bandaged man shove his hand at side and pushed him throwing in the floor rather easily, Ronan grabbed him from his shirt "Hey!" the guy launched an elbow straight to his throat stopping his breathing momentarily an making him cough violently, the sudden stop of air brought Ronan to his knees and making Janice run to him.

The azure eyed man keep walking towards Nyx, he grumbled and raised a finger to him "Wait, just wait!" he requested, the aggressor took his finger and wrench it to the opposite direction either breaking it or dislocating it. Nyx suppressed a grumble. Then he lifted him slightly from the same finger to reach and grab his collar and launched a headbutt directly to the face that it'll make Zidane proud, sending him to the floor again. Blood started to fall from his face and splattered the stone floor and both the aggressor and victim.

He didn't finish there, he grabbed again his collar and sent a right hook to the ribs making him slouch and launched his knee up again hitting the other side of the ribs and used the former movement but this time to the solar plexus. Exploiting that Nyx was bended he sent an elbow the back and later to where the cerebellum would be.

He then kicked one his left knee making the leg bend in the opposite direction, Nyx would've fell but the azure eyed young man had predicted this, he'd grabbed his face inserting one of his fingers in his shattered nose splintered more in the process and putting his middle finger right under the left eye of Nyx, he then punched hard twice, his hand fist it as a hammer and taking his eye out of orbit with his middle finger.

Ruby brought his hands to her mouth and Yang covered the eyes of her sister as she tried to cover her ears with her body. Fiver wanted to help (even though he was scared) but was hold by her own sister. The others gasped in horror and disgust.

Nyx flew back as he received a kick in the chest, he didn't fall though, his back hit one of the pillars and used as a support. Honestly he didn't felt pain, it gave away at numbness when he received the headbutt, if you're gonna beat someone you better left the head to the last part if you want the person feel pain. He only felt exhausted.

He was wondering why he wasn't on the floor now, he didn't have that much energy left, then he realized that Song was keeping him in place because the hooks he was receiving in his already broken ribs. The azure eyed man sent a powerful right cross to his jaw before he took a step back breathing heavily.

_'__Song. What a funny name' _it was his amused though looking at the face of the tiger. He took a glance around him and saw that everyone was looking in horror, shock or disgust at the grisly scene or the bloodied loitering Nyx. The big sisters of the group were protecting their siblings, Weiss was covering her mouth, Jaune looked ready to puke again and the rest simply had ordeals expressions. There was blood and in no modicum, in the floor, in the grass, on the clothes of both his assailant and himself and in his own face and the fists of Song.

He didn't know why but he did something stupid.

"Who taught you to punch? Your husband?" he taunted with a sneer tone and a smile. The eyes of everyone widened in aghast. One would've been surprised that he could said something coherent with his face in such devastated state if it wasn't for the shit he just said.

The so called Song charged at him and smashed the column (and the spine of Nyx probably) and started to pound Nyx again in the floor. Nyx himself didn't know what he said but he guessed that it was something stupid, he honestly didn't had much energy, healing both Hazel and Fiver and the both beating that he received from the first had left him exhausted so he simply limited himself to cover his face with his soon to be broken arms.

The first words that came out of the bandaged man identified as Song weren't polite ones **"You! Twat! Limp dick! Son of a! Gomorrah! Shit! Bimbo!" **Song swore as he landed every blow on Nyx.

He threw a last punch and Nyx saw that this was powerful enough to kill him, his head moved at side on his own evading the hit, a small crater formed when he touched the land, and everyone who couldn't see the that he evade freaked out thinking that he'd killed him. Yang clutched harder Ruby. Hazel moved the view of Fiver. Janice screamed hugged Ronan and the rest gasped in horror.

"What's happening?!" Ruby asked obviously shaken realizing the grip of her sister to meet a grisly scene.

Nairod grabbed him and tackled him to the floor and grabbed both of his arms and relocated them in his back as he used his threads to restrain him in a similar way to handcuffs. Song felt the thin thread against his skin and immediately knew that if he moved he'll lost his hands, so he opted for do the seconds best thing that was not moving his hands and instead the body but was screeching halt by Pyrrha whom put her blade in his throat.

"Don't move" she said with a dangerous tone.

"Ugggg" Nyx moaned signaling to much relief of everyone that he was alive, he said something incoherent and tried to stand up to end up falling in the floor. It's hard to stand up dizzy with one hand and one leg as you held half of your face with the other hand, apparently he'd broke his jaw at some point back there. (A/N: Guess where it was!)

Fiver went to his side and gasped at see his face, to put simply he looked like someone who was killed by bare hands. Noire ignored his face and helped him to sit. Nyx was tired but if he wanted to apologize he'd to heal his face, he mustered the same aura with which he healed the Watership siblings. A serial sounds of gory sounds similar to which could be heard from Fiver were now heard from Nyx. He limited himself to heal his mouth and jaw so he could speak but covered his left eye, that wasn't needed right now. He grabbed his bended dislocated leg and pushed it upwards rearranging it. Both Noire and Fiver helped him to stand; he was still holding his loose eye.

"Release him please" Nyx said with a hoarse voice. Everyone looked at him the same way when he taunted the azure eye man. "Release him, he'd a hard day I know him" he vouched for his _aggressor. _

Everyone still had the same look that before. The guy almost killed him and he just asked the persons from saving him release him? However Nyx seemed to have a reason to let him go but again Nyx mocked Fiver before healed him and the other guy saved helped save Ruby. The guy was weird that was for sure. Plus they didn't know the reasons of why he beat him.

Nairod and Pyrrha exchanged a concerned look and nodded. "If you launch to him again I'm cutting your leg" Nairod said with a cold tone.

"We're going to release you now" Pyrrha informed with a normal tone but still having her edgy warning.

"Whatever" Song said. So they did, he stood a few seconds in the floor to reassuring them before _slowly_ getting up. He was angry. A lot but he'd given scared and given a bad first impression to the first persons he just knew, no need to get them more nervous.

As he got up he started to undo his armor and walk up to Nyx. Everyone had a hovered hand over their weapon.

"Adrenaline" he commanded with a cold eerie calm voice.

Nyx acquiesced reached something in his back and stretched a small cylindrical pipe. The other one grabbed it and laid his armor at side, he pressed a small button from the tube and a needle stretched, he swiftly thrust the needle in his heart.

Mostly of the presents gasped but other still were cautious.

"Water" he ordered again and Nyx compliant. When Song snatched the canteen he shoved a small crystal to Nyx, it was healing dust. Nyx sighed in relief, he could heal himself now, as he started to drain the uncut Song used the water to wash his bloody hands; he then took off his shirt and everyone noted that not only his was bandaged from his but also his whole torso and arms.

He also had several white stakes on his left torso with big stains of blood. "Oh Dust" Janice muttered for everyone, Ruby covered her mouth along with Janice, Fiver seeing his wounds tried to help him, _tried _because her sister stop him at the first step she took and shook her head.

The boy ignored all this and started to pull out each stake, a grumble escaping his lips each while. Nyx used his aura to heal all his concussions and broken bones and more importantly his loose eye, when he healed his wounds he cleared his throat.

"Umm...I should introduce you…" he signaled to the boy "This is Song Bai Hu, my best pal, Song these are…" Nyx named each one of the presents.

"Pleasure…ugh" he'd removed the last stake. He put his shirt and started to put his armor again.

"Um, shouldn't you stop the bleeding?" Nairod pointed out the red stain that was forming on his side.

"It will heal by itself" Song stated as matter of fact. Nairod was about to rebut with something but decided to shut up when he saw Nyx shook his finger.

Song grabbed something from his pouch, it was a small soaked hamburger, he undid the wrapping and started to eat it squeezing water from it, that didn't look tasty.

"You're eating a wet hamburger?" Nyx summarized from everyone.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Song retorted.

"Just wondering why"

"Because I haven't eat, sleep or shit nothing in the last 107 hours that's why" Song said dryly.

"Um…" Someone called them; it was Jaune he was raising his hand as if he was in class "Why were you trying to…um…?" he didn't finish the sentence, he felt rattled.

"Trying to kill him? Oh by dust I _was not _trying to kill him!" He answered a little offended. That was too good for him.

"Really? Could 've fooled me!" Yang spoke with ominous.

"Then…what were you trying to do?" Weiss asked haughty but wary.

"I was simply trying to maim, cripple or left him in a comatose state" he asked as if the answer was somehow reassuring.

"Same question" Ronan practically snarled.

"Because is a cunt" he answered.

"Forgive him; he's in that time of the month" he said dryly.

"Oh, so I gouge your eye out, did you die?" Song said belligerently.

"You were basically torturing me back there" Nyx deadpanned.

"But did you **_die?" _**Song repeated prickly.

"Ok sorry, don't get angry" the hooded fella tried to excuse.

**_"_****_Angry?"_** the other boy repeated with a mirthless laugh. He undid the bandages of his faces and revealed a young face but a bit older than them, he'd a scar slightly above his right cheek and a two small ring earrings in his left ear other than that it was handsome. Everyone was surprised (specially the girls) that his face seemed so gentle and honest under the bandages while with the bandages he looked intimidating. "You're goddamn right I'm **angry,** you ignorant**_fuck!_**" he said.

"Few weeks ago I was happily sulking in a park in Vacuo, eating a pizza by myself before a smoky airship passes through the sky and crashes in the ocean to later see my facetious best friend skydiving and tackle me to the floor and coax me to come to Beacon with him to later be captured and _tortured_ by the White Fang in the way because he _forgot_ to tell me that he stole information from them and after two days of torture we escaped and had the great idea of stole dust from a warehouse of goons and cutthroats and _left_ me in that warehouse to take the airship to Beacon without me! I had to swim all my way to Beacon and got attacked by Tarichas. I have been cut, stabbed, shocked, drowned, burnt, shot and eaten, _eaten Nyx_! So yeah, forgive my colorful language **_fucktard! I am angry!"_**

Yang covered the ears of her sister to prevent her innocence from been shattered. Ruby couldn't hear a thing but seeing how the veins on the throat of the guy pop she guessed that he wasn't saying nice things.

Song inhaled and exhaled, calming himself, he looked over the rest of the new comers "I count fifteen, who's the one who doesn't have partner?"

The group stiffened at the question, they knew the answer but didn't want to say it. The guy almost killed one guy and was in bad mood, if the so called Song didn't have his answer who knew what he could do in that state. Fiver started to raise his hand reluctantly at the thought of someone being hurt by his fault, but was stopped by her sister who again shook her head, she subtly tried to cover her brother with her body; he'd to be the only one without partner.

Nairod and Ren had showed up together along with the hyperactive red head and Janice. The Mistral champion was calling for Jaune and Ruby was with Weiss in the Nevermore talon. She herself had her partner so Yang and Blake and Ronan and the blindfolded man seemed to be partners that left Fiver alone. There was no way she was going to allow him go with a guy who almost killed his so called 'friend'.

Unfortunately for her, Song saw how Fiver was rising his hand, the azure eyed man walked to him as he covered his head with bandages "Is it you?"

"Y-yes" he replied mousy.

Song slightly nodded "Sorry if I gave you a bad first impression" he said as he scratched his nape "As he said, I'm Song" he said bitter the first part but soften at the end, he'd stretched his hand for a handshake.

"Fiver…" the akubra boy answered mildly relieved that he'd a civilized part, he was about to shake it but once again was stopped by her sister; she was looking at Song edgy with a hand stopping his brother and the other grabbing the hilt of _Guardian Thorn. _Song was wise to not insist on it.

A growl stopped anything bad from happening again, looking over it the group saw the Nemenian recovering over the attack but still somehow dizzy, he would give them chase in no time. "Umm guys…?" it was Jaune again.

He pointed to the sky or more accurately to the Nevermore "That thing is circling back, what are we gonna do?" Jaune asked in distress.

"Look there's no point in more delaying, our objective is right in front of us" Weiss answered motioning with her head to the pedestals with the relics on it.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and making back to the cliffs" Ruby chimed making Weiss smile in approval "There's no point in fighting this things" she added.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind"

"So if anyone doesn't try to kill anyone anymore could we go now?" Ronan quipped.

"Have you chosen a relic yet?" Song asked to Fiver.

"Um, no I haven't" the akubra boy replied.

"Well, take a pick" Fiver nodded in response and went to the pedestals along with Ruby and Jaune.

Fiver grabbed a white queen, Ruby a white knight and Jaune a white rook. They smiled at each other.

"Hey, you scoundrel" Weiss asked marching towards Nyx halting few inches from him invading his personal space in an intimidating manner. Nyx unfortunately didn't have any concept of 'personal space' floor "I want my lien back you didn't mention any salamander here!"

"That's because it isn't from here" he answered pretty chummy. "The Taricha is a amphibian grimm who can reside in the oceans, underground and volcanos, not in forests" he answered motioning his head to Song "And this ones were kids they never go far from her mother"

"I killed the tadpoles and managed to lose the mother. At least for a while" Song answered the innuendo of Nyx.

"We're going to have company" Noire summarized, he was kneeling with a finger on the floor, he could feel the vibrations escalating slowly but quickly.

"More than one" Janice added seeing the Death Stalker starting to crack the ice.

A giant scorpion, a big lion, a large salamander and a gargantuan bird all of them deadly.

"Things keep getting better and better" Hazel snarky remarked.

"Time we left!" Ren said looking at the imminent danger.

"I support this posit" Nairod said witty as he raised his armored hand.

"Right!" Ruby chimed. "Lest go"

Everyone started to run, heading towards the cliffs with the exception of Yang who seemed proud; Blake went to her side "What is it?"

Yang simply smiled "Nothing" she answered with the same eerie smile and started to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably need edition but NAH. Too tired, I'll update next part later because now is tomorrow :) <strong>

**BTW the reason why this chapter is called 'The white tiger' is due the surname of Song. Bai Hu means _'White Tiger'_**


	11. Pieces and players

**WOOOHOOO! I FINISH IT! Near 20k words, wow! I would've updated this earlier but my hard drive died and had to buy another one and have it installed, good thing I save this on my USB so I could work between time and time I had my hands on a computer. Anyway here's the 11 chapter hope you enjoy it! **

Ozpin narrowed his eyes slightly at Nyx in scrutiny.

He didn't know why but he was rubbing him for some reason, the kid was wayward and seemed pretty mettle. He didn't show any sign regret of the harsh words he said while ago nor joy even when he healed Fiver and neither fear when he taunted the other boy whom beat him brutally and shrugged off with such easiness.

No regret, joy or fear in both of them. He didn't had any expectation in whatever answer or consequences he'd ensued.

He was simple and genuinely curious.

He didn't care if it was good or bad, right or wrong, benevolent or evil. A completely open heart, full of admiration, without caring if it was good or bad. He couldn't place him.

Basically, Ozpin didn't know his true nature. If a fictional scenario amused Nyx he would help and assist, if it not...well…he was ready to let Ruby get kill and get himself killed.

He could be a great assistance or he could be the most dangerous person he'd encountered in a while.

He'd to wait and see. The students have made the way to the cliffs.

* * *

><p>The group reached the cliffs; they were various pillars and columns that held a roof of large stone roofs at each side, more ahead there was a walkway supported by long stone pillars that leaded to a steeple in a chasm with fog at the bottom. It looks like the persons who did the steeple also did the temple from before and also used the chasm as a natural protection.<p>

They were keeping a good pace and realized that the Nevermore was playing with them, gloating at them. The bird grimm quickly surpassed them and landed on top of the tower emitting a shriek in tantrum.

The group hide behind various columns evading be in the range of the hunters in training.

"Well that's great" Yang said annoyed.

A loud _'crash' _could be heard from behind, from the woods the Death Stalker and the Nemenian emerged with aggressive growls. "Oh man, **run!" **Jaune summarized the thoughts of everyone.

The nevermore shrieked in elation, the preys had been forced to leave his cover. The grimm bird rose from his place and drew back his wings, everyone knew what that mean, it was about to shoot.

"Nora! Distract it!" Ren ordered to her partner.

"I'll help you!" Noire added.

The Nevermore pushed the wings shooting feather stakes. Nora jumped and rolled to the middle of the field avoiding the attack of the grimm to drew her weapon while Noire front and side flip also evading the stakes before taking out his weapon: _Sanglant Vindicta._

_Sanglant Vindicta_ was a _Close Combat Grenade Launcher (CGL)_ it had the appearance of a M79 grenade launcher with a no small crescent blade attached to the canon that extended from the trigger guard to the end of the barrel. Additionally to this the blade of _Sanglant Vindicta _could move loosely; pressing a button near the trigger the curved blade could hang from a small chain that appeared at the end of the canon. Noire could move the blade similar to a nunchaku and rotate or move the blade in any direction, this helped Noire to swing the blade faster and maneuver better his weapon. The blade could easily cut him in that mode or hinder the shot of the grenade launcher but if he pressed a button the blade would accommodate again at his original spot being at the trigger guard.

Both grenade launchers fired and one of the shots hit the head of the Nevermore making it circle around again.

Noire saw the danger from behind and saw the Nemenian and Death Stalker approaching. He shot at them making the Death Stalker halt momentarily however the Nemenian was smarter and started to zigzag the shots.

Noire cursed. He could see the claws close, but were stopped by Ren and… "Blake" he said with disdain which was answered with a deep glare from her.

Not bothering to ask Weiss grabbed both Noire and Nora and jumped to reach the group, she however didn't felt the vibrations in the floor until it was too late.

From the ground a Taricha emerged, Weiss clashed with it. It was different that the others as Nyx had said, this Taricha had more armor and a more spiky mask that the other from before with more red patterns and had more dots and spikes sprouting from it, the tail of the reptile seemed as a bat with nails attached on it.

The apparition in the middle of the path cut dry momentarily the group. In front there were Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nyx and Nairod while behind was Nora, Ren, Weiss, Blake, Janice, Noire, Ronan, Song, Hazel and Fiver.

The grimm from before were giving them chase and they followed without question the decision that Hazel ordered them **"SPLIT AND KEEP RUNNING!" **she screamed.

It had sense actually. The grimm couldn't follow everyone so someone could assist from afar to anyone or make it to the cliffs. The problem was that there wasn't room to escape besides the narrow ruins at side, but it was better than nothing.

Blake, Fiver, Hazel and Song headed to the left side being followed by the Taricha while Janice, Ronan, Nora, Ren and Noire headed to the right side followed by the Nemenian, the rest of the group keep running toward the steeple being followed by the Death Stalker.

The group who has took the left side cursed inwardly; they quickly realized that they were screwed up. Even if they reached the ruins they realized that the cover was meagre: the entries were too open, the grimm crawled, though not completely it could shove her armored head. The grimm was coming front side if they wanted pass her they should do it now.

Song snapped his finger and the guitar took the form of a battle axe "I will stop her! You pass to the other side and distract her for me to pass through the ruins!" Song said between a suggestion and an order. No matter of the grimm could go underground, he couldn't fly, once they managed to reach the chasm they will only need to worry about the Nevermore.

The rest nodded in confirmation. Song's aura flashed with an azure hue and swing it at the Taricha mouth, it wasn't a deadly hit but it was powerful one, powerful enough to throw it off balance giving a wide window to Fiver, Blake and Hazel to pass.

Fiver passed below the mouth gliding between the toes of the Taricha as Blake jumped over it leaning with her legs in one of the spikes of the grimm as support and her semblance to reach the other side. Hazel jumped over the armored tail using the same strategy that Blake using one of the spikes to-

"Hazel, look out!" Fiver exclaimed.

The Taricha felt something on her tail and shook it violently sending Hazel to the air, fortunately she had learned to react by reflexes of the warnings of his brother; she reached _Guardian Thorn _and used the blade to block the incoming thagomizer. Despite that the spikes didn't manage to pierce through the skin thanks to _Guardian Thorn _the sheer force of the attack was enough to send her to the floor, she landed with her back forming a small crater.

The grimm hasn't forgotten about the hunter that launched the first attack and more importantly took care of her offspring. The Taricha send a swipe towards Song which he blocked with the shaft and the head of _Requiem, _his axe, but just like Hazel the sheer force was too strong send him flying to one of the stone columns. He crashed the hard surface with his back.

"Hazel! Song!" Fiver called for them.

Hazel sheathed her sabre and swapped into gun form, she started to shoot at the Taricha in the head to gain her attention; she managed to success. The grimm turned again her attention to the older sibling. "Sis! What are you doing?!" Fiver asked in rattle.

"Get out of here Fiver!" her sister commanded.

He wasn't a great listener so he grabbed hilt of _Waning Seer _and started to unsheathe the large sword to be sheathed midway by a major force, he turned his head and saw Nyx grabbing the pommel of _Waning Seer. _"We need to go" he ordered.

Fiver couldn't help feel angry, this guy had been hitting on her sister since the moment he meet him and now is planning to leave her and his so called 'friend' to luck? "My_ sister_ is there" he hissed as he shook his hand away moving partially his hood, revealing his face briefly, for a second Fiver saw his eyes filled with worry and disapproval meaning that he didn't like this much as him.

In a way Nyx was genuinely concerned for the safety of them, the headmaster had left clear that it wasn't weird that someone died in the initiation. Song could hold his ground well, but he was tired and hungry and not in his best form, Hazel could help him but if the rest managed to get to the steeple the Death Stalker or the Nemenian or in the worst scenario both, would turn their attention to the hunters in training.

And in that case is was hard to say that they would return unscratched or even return…...

Right now their best option was keep moving and once that they had completed their objective

Nyx grabbed again Fiver but with more force "Remember what I tell you?"

_"__There are things you can do and things you can't do" _the words echoed through Fiver head.

He was right, the Death Stalker was getting closer; run to the Taricha was basically charge at the Death Stalker…and he saw how that he ended, besides there was little he could do to contribute. He saw the logic on it but still refused to abide. It wasn't only his good nature as her sister though…there was another more deep reason…a much darker reason…

"They would be fine! They only need to hold their ground until we return!" Nyx practically yelled when he saw the Death Stalker getting closer; they had to leave now.

"B-but-" Fiver couldn't end his sentence when he heard different shots from the direction of her sister, he saw Song sited in the floor leaning against the column with what it looked a large sniper rifle.

Seeing when the Taricha launched an acid breath Song switched his double axe to gun form, the shaft of the axe stood the same but the spear head retracted and the blades of the axe connected and disarmed forming a trigger and a stock, the axe transformed in a PTRD-41.

Song pulled the trigger several times, a neophyte could easily fly back by the recoil if he didn't stood correctly or didn't had the strength to resist the power. The anti-materiel rounds hit the Taricha with great strength enough to fully focus now on the hunters who were shooting at her; she took air and launched another wave of acid breath.

Hazel did a cartwheel and got out of the range of the attack of the grimm. Song twirled and covered himself with the column, the stone melted but not completely "Fiver! Leave! Now!" the bandaged man also ordered.

This time Nyx stopped trying to convince him and grabbed him from the collar of his jacket, tugging him along with Blake. Hazel sighed in relief that his brother was safe. At least for the moment. The legs of Fiver didn't start to run until he lost sight of her sister, when he did he started to feel sick and disgusted with himself to the point he almost puked.

He was running, escaping, just like years ago.

But this time, he was alone.

* * *

><p>The other side of the group didn't have things bad as the others. Unlike Hazel and the rest which had their grimm in front; theirs was behind them, the Taricha was going in their opposite direction and, the Death Stalker was chasing Ruby and the others and the Nemenian was behind them, if they run faster they wouldn't have to use the ruins ahead of them, they could pass the bridge with Ruby and the others before the Death Stalker could cut them.<p>

Noire swerved his course followed almost instantly by the others; they were close to rendezvous with Ruby and the others when a big shadow fell on them. Everyone turned to see why the sun suddenly darkened and saw the Nemenian in the air. The grimm had guessed the plan of the initiates, the Nemenian had experience, that was for sure.

The group jumped in different directions to avoid being crushed by the Nemenian. The lion grimm landed with a tremendous force that created a crater and shook everyone, including the others grimm. The group was separated; on one side was Ronan and Janice while in the other was Ren, Nora and Noire.

Ronan quickly examined the situation, if the other group didn't rushed the Death Stalker would cut them and the Nemian would have them all. He glanced at Janice and she gave him an approbatory nod.

Janice turned _Diana _in bow form while Ronan grabbed a pair of cartridges from his sides and launched upwards as he pressed extended and rounded palm grip of both of his brass knuckles.

Both the blades of _Ronin _and _Pariah _retracted as they disarmed; the slots of where the fingers were supposed to be turned into a hand grip and the now disarmed blades and the upper part of the knuckles became a canon, taking the form a pair of pistols.

The _Stunning Ballistic Knucklebusters (SBAK) _with the moniker of _Ronin and Pariah _were a pair; as the name implies, a pair of spiky pointed brass knuckles with short blades at the sides. While _Ronin _had the capacity of sent electric shock at the impact, _Pariah _could sent kinetic explosions similar to Yang gauntlets. The extended and rounded palm grip when pressed could transform the knucks into a pair of Mauser C96.

Ronan held his arm at his sides and the magazines fell slickly in the slots of the Mausers. He immediately started to shoot at the grimm along with Janice gaining the attention of the Nemenian. The grimm roared infuriated as he set now on the married couple.

"Move!" Ronan ordered as he run along with Janice to the ruins, shooting at the Nemenian.

Ren nodded but Nora and Noire looked hesitant but compliant at the end. Noire glanced at his partner and he gave him a reassuring grin. Noire drew _Sanglant Vindicta _and shoot explosive rounds at the Nemenian gaining his attention and giving time to the couple to reach the ruins and reload their weapons.

The beast growled at the attacks of Noire and jumped to the group who was close to the bridge, fortunately they managed to jump to the bridge joining with Ruby and the others before the Nemenian could reach them. The grimm instead clashed with the Death Stalker foiling the swipe that could have reached Blake and Nyx. The scorpion grimm didn't took well the interruption and snarled as he sent a slash to the Nemenian.

The lion roared and tried to bite the Death Stalker which responded to the gall with a stringer to the face of the Nemenian who defected the attack with the mask. A battle between grimm simmered.

The fortuitous fluke seemed a good sign to Nyx, but the security that he felt was destroyed when the Nevermore passed into the bridge, shattering it and once again, you guessed right! Separating them, on one side was Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Noire, Nairod, Fiver, Nora and Jaune while in the other were Nyx, Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, each of the separated group was dealing with the grimm at their own way.

Ruby and the others were shooting at the Nevermore, Hazel and Song were deflecting and trying to make damage to the grimm with the attempts being near futile; the moment the Death Stalker clamed place with the hunters in the bridge and seeing that wasn't space for him to join, the Nemenian redirected his attention to the married couple who were shooting at him; the lion smite against the ruins destroying it at the impact, the only path now for them was going to the ruins in near the chasm, almost next to the Death Stalker.

The situation didn't boded well to the hunters and Jaune seemed to gauge the situation "Man, we gotta get over there they need help!"

Nora couldn't agree more "Let's do this!"

"Yeah, but uh, I can't make that jump" Jaune stated as he tried to watch the end of the chasm, failing. Nora grinned diabolically as she knocked the blonde back with _Magnhild _and shifted her grenade launcher into melee form, the gun grip and the stock bended and transformed into a shaft with the cylinder becoming the head of a freaking sledgehammer. She run at the edge of the broken bridge and jumped.

Jaune didn't manage to pick himself up before he pleaded "No, wait!"

Nora slammed the hammer on the bridge and catapulted Jaune to the other side; she accommodated herself in the head of the hammer with a salute before pulling the trigger and launched herself as well with a glee smile on her face.

Not managing to hear the explosion on the other side or the pleading screams of Jaune for a change till was too late; Nyx and the others saw how Nora smashed the Death Stalker right in the skull and jumped off the grimm with a pink explosion at the incoming string but pushed Blake and Nyx off the bridge.

"God**dammit, Nora!" **Nyx screamed, not angry but irritated, perhaps she heard him, perhaps not, he never knew.

Seeing how Nyx and Blake fell to the chasm, Nairod glanced quickly to Yang and the others and assessing that they'll be alright with a number less he jumped off the bridge. Only to regret it later when he saw Blake stab in the bridge what it looked like a kusari-gama and seesaw to safety.

Nyx stretched his hand in signal from help, he actually could get out of this but that required use his semblance and aura, why not save himself job? Nairod fell for a few more seconds before he drew from the tip of the his gloves, strings and wrapped it around one of the columns and swinging to the surface not before grabbing the hand of Nyx.

"Need a ride?" Nairod asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Appreciated!" Nyx replied.

Nyx found himself surprised when they ended on the middle of the filed at the height of where the steeple would be, meaning that ended up very high. Nyx soon realized why, Nairod wanted to help his partner, he couldn't blame him, he wanted the same. Nairod had seen a window to go right to help and took it. Man he'd to invite him a beer.

"You can go to the steeple from this height!" Nairod said.

"On the contrary, I wanted to go with Hazel and Song!" Nyx rebuted.

Nairod grinned "Worry for your girlfriend and boyfriend?!" he taunted even though they would fall into a certain death soon.

"You're not worried about yours?" Nyx countered as he spotted and aimed at the lion grimm.

"Touche" Nairod said as Nyx squat his knees and channelized aura on them.

"Thanks Nai!"Nyx obliged as Nairod put his foots on the feet of Nyx and bended his knees slightly to cushion the incoming force.

"Don't mention it!" he grinned before was launched towards the Nemenian.

One of the perks of _Lariat Intermission _besides shot burst of electricity as laser and infuse his melee attacks with electricity too was that in he could charge them to make more powerful the attack; this obviously used more dust from his gloves but if the attack made impact with the target...

Nairod had charged his right arm and with the velocity with was launched hit the Nemenian directly in the face, forming a small crack in the mask, the attack caught the grimm off guard but quickly recovered and shook Nairod off. Used the momentum that the Nemenian had given him he did a backflip in the air and landed between Ronan and Janice.

"What are you doing here?!" Ronan asked transforming his weapons into his brass knuckles functions.

"A puppy versus a lion seemed unfair to me" Nairod sneered.

The Nemenian roar echoed through the whole forest, reaching even Beacon and perhaps the city too.

In the moment he impulse Nairod, Nyx stretched his arms and flied. The coat that he wore had a wingsuit included, that along with his hoodie stole that moved loosely at his back and/or sides gave him the appearance that he had wings. Gliding to the floor near the Taricha, Nyx saw how Hazel was knocked to the floor and raised her spiky tail to finish her. Nyx deactivated his wingsuit; now free falling he grabbed what it looked like a foldable sword, the name of the weapon being _Geri._

_Geri _was a versatile weapon, known as_ Multiple Automatic Nihonto (MAN) _it could transform into a Wakizashi, a Katana or an Odachi. The default form of _Geri _was a double edge Wakizashi. On the other side there was a blade that could fold forming a Katana and from the same another foldable blade with a retractile blade inside that formed the Odachi. He selected _Geri _in the former way.

The Thagomizer of the Taricha fell as Hazel as Hazel reached and tried to draw _Guardian Thorn _not afraid of the deadly attack, having trust that Song will stop the tail_. _Nyx sank _Geri _on it; despite not having much energy, the foreign force was enough to divert the course of the Thagomizer. The spiky tail sunk in the ground deep. Not being what she'd in mind but with the same result Hazel managed to draw her sabre and stabbed the blade on the tail of the salamander.

The Taricha hissed in pain and anger. Glaring at the couple with her red orbs, it sweep the injured limb with the intention of impale them with its tail. Hazel and Nyx predicted this and jumped over the tail with a side flip. Song shot another set of rounds to the Taricha hitting one of the orbs in the center, making it one eye.

"And Fiver?" Hazel inquired.

"In the steeple, with Ruby and Yang" he reassured her.

She exhaled as she did something that she never though she would do in the short time she'd meet him "Thank you" she muttered.

Seeing how forced and late the word left her mouth Nyx couldn't help but grin "Excuse me? I didn't hear that" he obviously teased.

"Not now Nyx!" Song admonished and stopped what it would be a deadly glare from Hazel. The Thagomizer was hanging limply but still holding it place, a good gash would make it fall. Both the hunters and the Girdled Taricha knew it. The grimm challenged the hunters with a hiss.

* * *

><p>Blake sent various slashes through the back of the Nevermore with the hope of killing it in the place but her attacks seemed to only anger the bird grimm more. She jumped from it and landed on the steeple and gathered with her partners and Ruby.<p>

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake stated.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" she announced as she reloaded _Ember Celica._

Fiver and Noire had to climb higher the steeple if they wanted to shot at the Nevermore. They saw how the girls changed their weapons into ranged form and proceeded to do the same. Noire loaded _Sanglant Vindicta _and Fiver set _Waning Seer _into rifle form. The crystal blade did a 180° and connected with the body of the metal. _(A/N: If you're still confused about this part; read CH. 4)_

Sniper shoots, Ice beams, explosive rounds, fire balls, pistol bullets, high impact energy shots were fired at the Nevermore more than once and yet it was unable to stop it, the bird grimm crashed at the steeple making the now destroying structure fall into the chasm.

Nobody wasted time to leave the collapsing building. The girls jumped between the rubble, each of them reaching the bridge; Yang punching through the debris, Blake running up the pillars, Weiss using her glyphs to push herself, Ruby propel herself using her scythe.

The boys were higher and the Nevermore crashed at the base so they had more solid floor to move on than the girls. Fiver was jumping from one stone to another trying to join to Ruby until he saw Noire going in a different direction, it didn't took much to realize that he was going to try to help Nairod and the others.

_There things you can do and things you can't do_

"Noire wait! I go with you!" he announced as he swerve from his original course. Noire nodded as he stretched his hand and Fiver jumped before a gargantuan stone swatted him, he managed to grab the hand of Noire. The blindfolded young man pointed his grenade launcher point blank-range at a stone and pulled the trigger both hunters were soaring soon in the sky.

From this altitude they could see the whole battle; Fiver squat his knees and changed _Waning Seer _into melee function before he placed it at his feet. Noire pointed _Sanglant Vindicta _at it.

"You sure?" Noire asked and Fiver guessed that he meant about the crystal of his large sword "It won't break!" he assured before Noire shot again.

The force which what Fiver was launched was stronger from what Fiver was expecting; no wonder why they ended up so high. The Taricha was trying to shake Song off the tail, the hunter was clutching the Thagomizer trying to cut it but the Taricha smashed the spiked tail in a column with all and Song. None of the spikes pierced him thankfully but air leaved his lungs. Before Hazel and Nyx could do something Fiver came out of nowhere and stabbed and gashed the tail of the salamander cutting it.

Seeing the how the limb of the grimm fell with a loud _'thud' _Song raised his head to see his savior "F-Fiver?" by the tone of his voice it was obvious that he was shocked.

"I saw the chance!" Fiver enounced with a grin, feeling the resolve in his voice.

* * *

><p>Weiss saw from the corner of her eyes the akubra boy and blindfolded man join to their respective partners as she and Ruby landed on the bridge. She turned her attention to the Nevermore in peeve. "None of this is working"<p>

Ruby saw Blake land of the bridge and her sister on top a pillar shooting at the bird, an idea forming in her head "I have plan. Cover me!"

Not having a plan herself she did case of her partner and drew _Myrtenaster. _Hopefully the others could deal with their own grimm.

The Nemenian roared at Nairod, Janice and Ronan with a mighty rage, the beast shook his head violently and from the mane quills needles flew towards them. The spines were smaller than the feathers of the Nevermore but they were harder to spot because they were thinner. Nairod pulled strings from his gloves and infused them with the last dust that he had in his gauntlets, he'd extended the wires enough to cover not only him but Ronan and Janice too.

Ronan used _Ronin and Pariah _to defect as many quills needles that he could while Janice changed _Diana _into her three section staff mode and maneuvered around her body with an impressive speed that only a blur and sparks could be seen around her. Once that he thought the needles had stopped Nairod sprinted forward along with Ronan. Janice swapped into her bow mode and shot ice arrows at the Nemenian.

Ronan jumped forward evading a claw swipe from the Nemenian, he did a somersault once he touched the floor and keep running. Despite not having any dust left on _Lariat Intermission _the gloves imbued with aura were more than enough to cause damage at the Nemenian, he punched the brisket and the back legs of the lion. The grimm throw himself to the ground trying to squash the hunter but Nairod leaped at side. Ronan meet eye to orb with the Nemenian, the grimm move forward trying to engulf the faunus. Ronan could have jumped but the momentum of his speed prevented him.

Suddenly the body of Ronan jerked on his own at the left, evading the deadly jaws, he saw Nairod moving his arms at the same direction and then he realized the thin strings in his torso. He landed on his feet and Nairod deactivated his threads. Before the Nemenian could close his snout Janice had shot an explosive arrow at his mouth. The grimm stood up and jumped towards Janice trying to crush her. She did a cartwheel as switch her weapon in spetum mode.

Woe filled Nairod. The moment he'd stroked the Nemenian Nairod had wrapped the torso and legs of it with his strings, unfortunately the strength of the Nemenian was too much for him; reason why he was being jerking from one side to another at the air violently.

"I SHOULDN'T HOLD ON BUT I'M TOO SCARED TO LET GO!" he yelled.

The Nemenian had focused its attention on Janice; it was jumping from one side to another like a cat who chases a red dot. Ronan was trying to call the attention with shots of his weapons but seeing how futile his attempts were he threw himself at the feet of the lion along with Janice. The Nemenian now had two dots to play. Ronan and Janice manage to give the grimm a few slashes along the body; evading the claw swipes and swatting from it in the way but every time that the Nemenian landed it throw the hunters off of balance.

Both Janice and Ronan seeing how their attacks were a simply bother to them instead than a danger they headed of what remained of the ruins thinking that the lion wasn't going to be able to smite the same way he did before because of the crack of it mask. It was a simple though of self-preservation the grimm obviously seemed experienced dealing with humans.

And they were right. The moment they entered the ruins the Nemenian stopped in prompt. Regained their breath they lost of view the Nemenian for a second and when they turned their gaze they saw that it was nowhere to be found. That left an only explanation…

Oh _shit_.

Ronan sheathed _Ronin and Pariah _at his sides and snatched _Diana _from Janice's hands. She didn't say a thing; instead she placed her back with Ronan's back serving as a support. The Nemenian fell from the skies and crushed the ruins from above. Feeling resistance from below the lion grimm pushed stronger.

The couple was channeling every ounce of aura that they had into their arms, legs, back and the shaft of _Diana. _The Nemenian took this as a personal challenge and now used all its strength to swat the hunters…but something was pulling it. Or at least attempting to…

Nairod was tugging the Nemenian with his entire aura. Despite using all his strength he knew that his assistance was only minimal. "I believed that dogs chased cat not backwards! Come on, **_puppy _**put your back on it"

Ronan feel irritation growing on him as he used the same emotion as fuel. Man, he was so easy to motivate; despite that he didn't like what he heard he had to admit that the taunt had served his purpose, reason which he replied in both annoyance and a smug "Don't call me that, you _cunt_!"

Ronan pushed the paw of the Nemenian throwing it off of balance, he'd felled ion four legs but the threads of Nyx were keeping him in place. Due that he'd used all his strength Ronan simply limited to aim the spetum at the fissure of the mask. "Your turn babe" he muttered.

Janice kicked _Diana _with all her force, boosting the spetum with an incredible velocity. The pole weapon flew towards the rift-

And failed.

Air leaved the lungs of Janice, Ronan and Nairod. The girl fell on her knees and the head of the now unconscious Ronan fell on her lap.

The Nemenian had tilted it head at side evading the coup de grace from the hunters. It was confirmed: The beast had dealt with hunters. From the snout of the grimm a gloating grin formed…and with the same velocity with which appeared it disappeared.

_The Nemenian __**had **__dealt with hunters._

Air filled the lungs of the hunters. They had exhaled and inhaled; a mischievous grin formed on their faces. "We never aimed at you" Janice muttered.

Now it was the turn to shadow fell on the beast.

Noire grabbed _Diana _midair as he pointed his weapon at his contrary direction. He pulled the trigger propelling himself towards the lion grimm and pierced the spetum in the cleft of the Nemenian. The mask crevassed and the Nemenian screeched; blood erupted from the wound and stained the cloak of Noire; he didn't end there; Noire used _Diana _as pry and he sunk _Sanglant Vindicta _on the open wound before he sent several explosions _inside _the head of the grimm.

The Nemenian wailed, shaking both his frontal paws and his head, trying to send the hunter away. Using his amok Nairod jumped back and rappelled in the chasm, he pulled his strings and the Nemenian yielded at the unknown force. He spotted the Nemenian at the slope of the abyss; that was his cue, Nairod retracted his wires and ascended automatically, he reached the furry back of the Nemenian.

Noire saw it and pulled _Diana _out and stretched at Nairod, he grabbed it and wrapped his threads around it, he nodded at Noire and he replied the same. The blindfolded man launched Nairod towards Ronan and Janice as the boy with heterochromia launched a final powerful punch at the back of the Nemenian making him bend; the hefty weight of the lion grimm yielded to the force.

Nairod landed next to the married couple and pulled the spetum along with Nairod; just as coup de grace Noire shoot a final time to the grimm. The Nemenian plummet into the chasm with a roar that ebbed as he fell.

"Man, that chasm is deep" Nairod said still hearing the roar of the grimm. Noire returned _Diana _to her original owner.

"Thanks" she muttered. She was still on her knees with the Ronan resting on her lap. "So we kill this thing while my partner here sleeps?" Noire asked in amusement.

"Hey, we were fighting this thing before you showed in the sky" Janice answered with a pout.

The conversation couldn't continue when they heard an explosion and saw Nora in the air and she was…giggling? She grinned as she fell and make a salute like the one she did a while ago. She shot another explosion from _Magnhild _and dove down as she nailed the stinger in the skull of the Death Stalker; catapulting Jaune and Pyrrha to the other side. And just to ensure that it was dead, Nora shot again _Magnhild _and launched herself with the rest. The Death Stalker just like the Nemenian fell to the chasm.

"Oh that was-" Janice said before Ren staggered to them before collapsing. The group sweatdroped.

"Well…at least puppy isn't the only one tired…" Nairod said with sarcasm. Despite being unconscious the body of Ronan reacted instinctively and flipped him.

* * *

><p>Now that the Taricha had lost its thagomizer the hunters charged at the salamander, but the salamander threw an acid breath. The four hunters split at each side with their respective partners. Hazel and Nyx went to the right while Song and Fiver to the left. The Taricha swipe her left claws at Hazel and Nyx.<p>

Nyx still having _Geri_ in odachi function deflected the attack to the soil; the moment the claws made contact with the ground Hazel stabbed the toe of the Taricha and used her semblance; ice covered the leg from within the wound and trapped the beast by its toe.

Song and Fiver slid below the Taricha with the thagomizer trying to pierced it with the spiky tail, the grimm however didn't have intention of dying today, the Taricha stood suddenly on her back short legs destroying the ruins that were left as preventing the impaling but losing most of the claws on her left toe. The gargantuan salamander hissed before launching an acid breath at them that they barely managed to avoid.

Barely.

Fiver felt a burning sensation on his left shoulder, looking at it he saw his shoulder armor was melting; if it wasn't for his armor he would've loosed his arm.

The Taricha jumped and launched at Fiver with open mouth "Fiver!" her sister called.

Nyx leaped and pushed Fiver avoiding being devoured by the Taricha but instead he was engulfed by it. The salamander dived digging in the floor. Small earthquakes could be felt below them. Before guilt filled Fiver a slap in the cheek from Song brought him in to reality.

"He's fine!" Song assured him and a wave of relief washed Fiver, it was true, Song left the mouth of one when he showed up. "Watch from where it comes" Song added referring to the Taricha.

That was something that he could do.

Fiver semblance's **Extrasensory **allow Fiver to peer the future and the past momentarily, though that wasn't the full gauge of his power. Using his power Fiver could see from where the Taricha was going to emerge. Telling from where it was going to come to her sister and partner they evaded the attacks perfectly.

Song wrapped his axe with his aura and stabbed the floor and tried to gain the attention of the Taricha with success, he could felt the vibrations followed him, he nodded at the siblings and somehow they understand his plan. Song ran to the slope hill with ruins while dragging _Requiem _on purpose to ensure that the Taricha was still on him; before he arrived he decreased his speed…

"Fiver?!" he yelled.

"Now!" Fiver answered.

And one second later the Taricha emerged from the ground and tried to swallow Song. The bandaged man had jumped to the grade and sunk the axe in the ground to avoid being bite, he could would've been engulfed too if it wasn't if were not because Hazel strike with the Thagomizer at the sides of the Taricha. The beast hissed in angry and pain and to ensure that she didn't went underground she froze the wound along with the buried limp to the land.

That was the cue for Song. He jumped from the gradient and struck with all his force the axe in the head of the Taricha with an azure hue, stunning her. The mask was hard; her offspring could've died with a hit like that. Song landed next to them. Fiver changed _Waning Seer _in his weapon form, he charged his shot with his aura and the yellow crystal shone. Hazel threw a red uncut crystal to the end of his canon.

The girdled Taricha shook its head and took a deep breath and before she threw another acid breath Fiver shot a yellow beam that became red when pierced the uncut dust. The shot hit right in the mouth of the Taricha and its mouth and possibly her insides were filled with a fire and an explosion. The grimm hissed in pain before falling with a loud _'thud'._

Fiver was rejoicing. Hazel smiled slightly but it quickly disappeared with a conflictive expression. Fiver was wondering why she wasn't happy, all dawn on him when he saw the speechless of Song and the uncertainty of the moment filled Fiver with horror.

Shit. **Nyx.**

"O-Oh dust" Fiver muttered as he grasped the hefty peril of his mistake "Y-you think he's fine, right? _Right?" _

"No" Hazel answered a bit too much promptly.

**"****Shit! **I killed him! **I killed him!" **Fiver dropped _Waning Seer. _Hazel eyes widened, if Song knew her he would be surprised that she showed more expression. Fiver would _never_ do that, he _loved _his sword. The simple thought of _him killing _an innocent or a friend filled him with disgust and horror, more of what he'd.

He started to shiver and his knees threatened to fail. Hazel grabbed his brother from his shoulders. "Relax Fiver, he's probably fine" Hazel tried to sound reassuring but she really wasn't sure of her own words. "Right, Song?"

But he himself wasn't so sure. Yeah, Nyx had survived all kinda of stuff: Bullets, blades, poisons, Dust, explosions, fire- he stopped counting the list that would take at least an hour but being swallowed by a grimm, survive the acids from the stomach and then burned from inside? Yeah that was a new one.

"Sure…why not?" he answered shrugging his shoulders in boredom.

He and Nyx had seen themselves at death's door various times and by myriad means and scenarios that both of them were thinking that they were somehow immortals. If somehow told him that he'd Nyx was killed he would have trouble believing that.

The slob and indifferent way he answered didn't calm Fiver. This time his knees yielded and started to hyperventilate.

Suddenly the Taricha convulsed with a loud hiss and fell again death with the same speed that she rose. The snout was sliced in half and from within Nyx emerged covered in blood and soot. By the look of it, Song guessed that he drench himself with the blood of the grimm to avoid the fire. How he survived the lethal acids he never answered.

Still, everyone looked at him agape and astonished.

"Man, I almost died three times there!" Nyx said with the same lethargic way like if nothing had happened.

The only thing that stopped Fiver from hugging Nyx and kiss him in the cheeks was seeing the Nevermore crash into the cliff. Nyx saw the group fighting at the collapsed steeple and he quickly put 2 and 2 together. "Well, that's gonna make us look bad"

* * *

><p>"Think you can make the shot?"<p>

Weiss showed a completely confidence face "Hmph, can I?" unfortunately Ruby didn't saw it "Can't?"

"Of course I can!" she cried. That was all that the silver haired girl needed. She glared at the Nevermore and loaded _Crescent Rose._

Weiss launched her to the Nevermore, the floor breaking at the process. Ruby ascended with a trail of red petal behind her along with various shots. She cached the giant bird from its neck with her blade and didn't stop until her feet made contact with the cliff. Weiss created a path of glyphs that reached the edge of it. Ruby then started to run to the top, towing the Nevermore with the blade.

The bird shrieked in both horror and defy, but those cries were only matched from those of the small girl. With a final war cry from both the Nevermore and Ruby she decapitated the bird. The head fell right next to her and its body to the chasm along with the others.

She didn't realize the awe stares on her until she peered through the cliff.

* * *

><p>The group of Jaune and the rest had regrouped and looked at the girl.<p>

"Wow…" is all what the blonde knight could say and all of them nodded dumbstruck.

"How are we supposed to win against that?" Janice said with a pout.

The eyes of Ronan opened and he sat. "Wha-what did I miss?"

* * *

><p>After initiation the sixteen hunters- well more like all the hunters that completed the initiation were called at the amphitheater. The formation of the teams was right after it. The hunters that had fight at the chasm a.k.a. Ruby and the others were one of the last teams, much to misfortune of Song who looked ready to fell unconscious any time.<p>

Fiver, Nyx and Ronan went to the front trying to convince Goodwitch if they could go the platform there was a group of three faunus and a human. He only could see their back but in the screen that was show to all her amphitheater their mugshots.

The first one was a girl with orange flowing hair and beautiful emerald eyes, she'd feline ears and furry tail, if Nyx had to guess she was a fox related faunus.

Right next to her was a girl with claws at her hands, she'd short cut dirty blonde hair, she strong features similar to Ronan, meaning that she looked always ready to eat your face, her stance and features make guess that she was a tiger or a lion, Nyx went for the former there was already a tiger...

Passing now to the males there was a guy with wavy gray hair and sharp eyes, what most surprised everyone were that he'd big brown wing with white spots, unlike the females of her new team he looked rather friendly.

And the jewel of the crown was something that they doubt they could call a hunter. It was the final male of the team; a spectacled teen with brown spiky hair and his glasses were hiding his eyes. Unlike the others he was human…oh yeah and he was drooling…meaning that he was sleeping.

Some persons in the amphitheater were trying to suppress their laughter. Even the headmaster had an amused smile on his stoic face.

"Kitsune Veritas. Arden Cross. Zephyr Rush. Elaine Rovra. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces from this day forward; you will work together as **Team** **Kaze" **

Four letters emerged under their mugshots and formed the word 'KAZE'

**"**Led by…...Kitsune Veritas!" the faunus girl smiled and grabbed rudely the spectacled teen who dragged off the stage.

While Ozpin formed the new team Kaze Nyx got between a group of four beautiful and cute girls that were next. "Excuse me Miss Goodwitch" Nyx asked to the teacher who was at the stairs of the amphitheater along with the girls.

He'd saw them in the archives he downloaded from the office of the headmaster; he'd committed her appearances and names at his memory so he knew who were them:

Crystal Nelde. She had loose long crimson hair with a ponytail at her left, she'd light blue eyes; from his first impression and the personality profile she seemed rather meek and timid. She looked scared with the invasion of her personal space; Nyx removed her hand from her shoulder.

Idina Caliber. From Caliber Industries, one of the largest weapon companies of Atlas. The girl was quite catch for the eye. She'd had iris colored hair with a tall right side ponytail too but iron curdled with red blood eyes, she looked like a female fatale. Nyx had to suppress a shiver, she was watching him, then he remembered that she was a sadist and a bit possessive of what she though was her; apparently she was overprotective of her new team; if Nyx liked something on a girl was a woman that could kick his ass and she looked like that, unfortunately he already had his eyes on Hazel.

Tianne Musk. She couldn't fit better the nickname of 'shorty' had long teal wavy hair thou her hair had a slight greenish coloration rather than blue like Janice, she'd two loose buns that resembled deer ears held together by antlers, if they had to guess it was almost obvious that she was a faunus, by the way he shove between her and the red hair she looked offended and angry rather than scared like her, she was making an adorable pout. He didn't know why but he tried to fix things just to end doing more damage "Sorry, kid" he apologized ignoring her seethed face.

The final girl: Sirce Marion. She was wearing a green to brown hood cloak similar to Ruby or Noire; she'd short dark brown dyed in green with a choppy cut pointing in every direction. She looked rather reserved and quiet; she had an athletic complexion with muscles but without taking her female curves.

"Could we go after the girls there, please?" Fiver asked referring to another group of girls that were behind them.

The other group of girls were in the files too so Nyx knew who were them.

Brooke Ariella. A girl of approximately the same age of Ruby; she'd a cute innocent face with both blue hair and eyes but was wearing rather skimpy attire. She hailed from Sanctum academy, the same primer academy than Pyrrha Nikos. She was granted with one year early special admittance to Beacon from the headmaster himself so she'd to be good despite her mutism.

Rekka Zhu Que. A rebellious red head girl with bright sharp jade eyes and an ego problem; her profile and results indicated that she'd one of the highest score in the writing entrance exam and was a genius of strategies and an excellent marksman.

Kaneli Amala. It was a graduated valedictorian from Signal Academy. According to the files her training consisted in the specialization of magic dust, her knowledge of dust it was rivaled for no less than only Weiss Schnee. Her psychological profile showed that she is a gentle and well-mannered individual. She'd canary blonde hair and just like Nairod, heterochromia: Her left eye was light blue and her right eye was hazel.

Eden Locke. She'd green emerald hair with golden playful eyes. She is a beautiful girl with a hypnotic smile and a sharp savvy tongue. Unlike the rest of her teammates she doesn't hail from any academy, her abilities and skills were more than enough to grant her access to Beacon. Secretly she has an alias: Rosemary Florette, a model and a celebrity.

Nairod seemed to talk with the girls and with a hulky guy with the hope that they let them go first. "And for what ludicrous reason, Mister Rosso?"

"Erm, my partner is about to collapse" Fiver said pointing to Song. Nairod did the same to the group who was talking. The poor tiger was leaning against a wall, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I don't think you want to see me dragging him to and off the stage, right?" Nyx asked hopefully.

Ronan noted something that fell from Tianee.

"Hey your…antler…fell…" Ronan said as he picked one of the antlers of the short girl.

"Wait you can remove _those?" _Nyx asked in thrilling as he grabbed one of the dog ears of Ronan trying to pull it. The new team KAZE was getting off stage when they meet the odd scene. The faces of the faunus weren't happy ones.

"Why didn't you tell us that you cou…ld…remove…those…" his smile vanished slowly along with his pulls when he saw the irate face of Ronan and realizing that the ears hadn't come off. Nyx glanced quickly at the teal girl and saw her amused wile girl "You're not a faunus, right?" he stated more than asked.

"No" both the female fatale and the short girl answered.

Nyx turned his head to the angry Ronan, oblivious of the stares of the faunus and the group from before. The hooded young man gave him an apologetic smile "Getting really tired of your shit, Nyx" Ronan said peeved.

Nyx released the grip of his dog ear and tried to preen before Ronan punched him and sent him to the floor. Everyone near smiled in amusement (even Miss Goodwitch and the stoic girl), he even heard the laughs from behind till-

"Hey, you have white panties!" Nyx said to Crystal whom immediately closed her legs and dress with a fierce blush.

A heel hit the face of Nyx and realized that it was from Miss Goodwitch, which wasn't making honor to her surname in Nyx opinion. "Girls, your turn" he said referring to the group of full females and motioned with her hand "Team KAZE that would be all, thank you" he referred to the team of faunus.

Each of group did as they said except for Ronan and Fiver…and well Nyx but in his case it wasn't an option leave.

The group of girls marched to the headmaster "Crystal Nelde. Idina Caliber. Sirce Marion. Tianee Musk" Ozpin announced as their pictures appeared in the screen "The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as **Team Crystal" **

Under their picture the word 'CIST' formed.

"Led by…Crystal Nelde!" the announcement shook the red haired girl that she became redder. Idina looked in agreement but the brown and teal haired girl looked adamant.

"And for answer your question" he referred as the headmaster announced the new team 'CIST' "If there are no problems with the newcomers that go before you-"

"There's not" Nairod assured along with the group of four girls and a tall and corpulent male with a silver-gray armor with golden trim and a golden bird at the front. "Very well then"

Team CIST was getting of stage when Nyx started to plead "Miss Goodwitch! Miss Goodwitch! Your heel is piercing my temple! Please I beg you! Plus I can see you panti- **OW!**" Glynda steeped harder before retrieving his foot.

"You may go on" she said with gritted teeth along with a blush being either of embarrassment or anger. Song grabbed Nyx from the collar ignoring the smiles of poetic justice of Team CIST and pushed Nyx to the stage; he tripped with the stairs resulting in more laughing. Finally Hazel grabbed him too and stood him up.

"Thanks" he said, she may have been rude but he was having troubles for stand, so he appreciated the help.

They marched towards the headmaster as he named them "Fiver Watership. Hazel Watership. Nextic Valravn. Song Bai Hu" their mugshots appeared in the screen; despite that their pictures appeared with their hats, hoodie and bandages, the soon to be team had been forced to remove their head garments or anything that hide their faces in the amphitheater meaning that the spiky hair of Fiver, the shag back length hair of Hazel and the faces of Nyx and Song were uncovered.

For some reason the felt naked "The four of you retrieved the queen pieces. From this day forward you will work together as **Team Fulvous"**

Under the pictures the word 'FWNS' appeared.

"Led by…Fiver Watership!" he announced. Hazel patted her brother in the back in proud. Fiver blinked hard and fast twice "Excuse headmaster, I think I didn't heard you right"

"Yes you did, he said that you're our leader" Nyx answered for Ozpin. Fiver could have protested more but then Song collapsed hard to the front, a few gasp could be heard in the multitude "Oh don't worry!" Nyx said waving his hand in reassuring "He's just in a temporally coma" he said as it was better.

Nyx grabbed the leg of Song and started to drag him off stage, mopping the floor with his face and body "Come on, fearless leader!" he said to Fiver with a grin. The Watership siblings were supposed to be shocked but they were really tired besides recent events make them believe at this point that violence and indifference was pretty common with these two.

They sighed and left the stages ignoring the small trail of blood and the concerned looks of how the head of Song bounced in the stairs and how Nyx keep dragging him.

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch" Fiver said to the teacher.

"Thanks Nairod" Nyx said with a high five which war replied by the same way. "No problemo" the gray haired man said.

"Thanks Big guy" he said referring to the guy with the bird armor.

"Thanks Brooke" Nyx added. Brooke smiled before change her expression to confused one realizing that she never told him her name. Hazel gave her a 'don't bother' look

Fiver gave them slight nods of gratitude as Nyx keep dragging Song in floor to their place at the audience, ignoring the stares that fell on him; they made their way next to the teams that were before them.

"Is he going be alright?" Hazel pointed to Song. The information he provided made the new teams make wide the distance between them.

"Yeah, he hasn't eaten nothing in the week and he just fight mostly by himself the Taricha and her offspring in the water, he's exhausted, give him a day and he will be like new tomorrow…probably…" he added the last part a bit too late and quiet than he intended.

"'Probably'?" The military girl quoted.

"Well there's always the chance that he never wakes up" he said like nothing with a smile.

"You're saying like it has happened before…" Fiver said.

No response from Nyx "It _has _happened before, isn't?" Hazel reframed the question though it was a statement.

"Last time this happened he fell from 15 thousand feet in an airship without"

Few seconds passed before Hazel asked another question, enough time to the other teams to process the info and try to guess if this conversation was serious "…How do you survive a 15 thousand foot height fall...?"

"The same way you survive being eaten by a Taricha and burned from the inside" he deadpanned.

"I say I was sorry! What do you want flowers?" Fiver excused.

* * *

><p>"Brooke Ariella. Rekka Zhu Que. Kaneli Amala. Eden Locke" Their mugshots appeared in the screen along with some whistles "The four of you retrieve the king black rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as <strong>Team Brooke"<strong>

The word 'BRKE' was made by their initials.

"Led by…Brooke Ariella!" The girl smiled and their teammates didn't saw adamant about it.

The girls left the stage and headed to their designated place…being right next to team FWNS. Passing the teams the girl with heterochromia of Team BRKE gasped in horror "You're bleeding!" she pointed at Nyx and the others team realized that a small trail of blood was making his way to the floor making a small puddle.

He opened his coat and revealed a big fang on his ribs. A small stain was in his dark clothes. Nyx looked rather indifferent despite him being the wounded "Oh! Thanks" he said as he grabbed the Fang.

Before any could do a thing he retrieved it with a grunt. Small drops of blood fell on the others teams. "It must be when the Taricha eat me" he said outloud holding the fang in his hands.

Nyx could felt the apology of Fiver already "For the last time Fiver, I told you is ok!"

* * *

><p>"Nairod Gray. Noire Dantes. Janice Sapphire. Ronan Rosso" the students marched to the headmaster as their pictures appeared "The four of you retrieved the King pieces. From this day forward you will work together as <strong>Team Napier"<strong>

The word 'NDJR' was made using the names and surnames of each integrant.

"Led by…Nairod Gray!" Ozpin announced, none of the persons at stage looked adamant.

They left the stage passing the last teams; Yang gave her a high-five that he replied with the same kind just like Nyx. Heading to rendezvous with team FWNS Noire bumped with the new leader of team KAZE. She pushed him with more strength that she intended.

"Hey! Watch it!" the lioness of the group said with an aggressive tone in defense of the fox girl.

"Forgive him. He's blind" Janice vouched for Noire.

The embarrassment in the face of both the leader and the lioness was pretty apparent. They would have apologized but the new team was pretty tired like the rest so they decided to ignore it, giving them a false sensation of loathing.

"Sorry again about your ears" Nyx apologized. Unfortunately Ronan was tired both physically and mentally so he answered with a hostile manner by reflex.

He punched him in the wound of the ribs "Son of a-" he collapsed on his knees holding his wound, he was exhausted as the rest and his aura was starting to recover. Nyx lost conscious for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>When Nyx woke up the ceremony was nigh ending, also there was a small puddle of blood. Opening his eyes he saw a beautiful scene. Kaneli and Brooke of team BRKE, Phyrra, Crystal of team CIST and his partner Hazel were right beside him. Apparently they got worried when he didn't react after 30 seconds. The guy had taken a deadly beating of Song and a punch on his wound put him on the floor? Something was weird.<p>

"Ohhh dust. I died and went to heaven to be received by such beautiful angels" he smiled when saw the girls, minus Hazel blush fiercely.

"I told you he was fine" Hazel deadpanned. She helped him to stand a think that surprised him.

"Yeah, I used too much aura and _that" _he said referring to his heal power. "Thanks thou" he obliged referring to the girls.

Hazel narrowed her eyes _'that'? _It wasn't his semblance? "What did I miss" he asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh right! Team JNPR"Nairod pointed at Jaune "Led by vomit boy" he added a few snicker erupted from the teams.

"And Tem CRDL" Hazel pointed at the hulk boy with indigo eyes "Led by Cardin Winchester"

"And-" Fiver said as he pointed at the amphitheater.

"-**Team RWBY. **Led by…Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announced the last team. Yang hugged her sister saying some words that couldn't be heard from here.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year" Ozpin declared like he'd foreseen the future.

_"Indeed Ozpin...Indeed" _Nyx said inwardly and he guessed that he wasn't the only one with such thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God, this one was large indeed! Every chapter had received editions; I don't think this one is going to be the exception. Next chapters are probably going to be shorter. Again if you see any grammar mistake tell me. **

**Now we got all the characters along with their crazy and hard to describe (especially in another language) weapons along with new formed RWBY and JNPR. (Wow, what shock) Yes, I know that I referred to the grimms as 'he' or 'her' in someparts but- MEH- probably will fix it later.**

**Every team goes to their respective owners. Thanks for allow me to post this awesome teams in such fanfic!:**

**Team KAZE – QuietFever**

**Team CIST – ThanhnuFia**

**Team BRKE – Isaiahjordan and YintoYang**


End file.
